Pais e filhos
by Pisces Luna
Summary: O que fazer quando temos uma segunda chance para arrumar erros do passado? A vida lhe tirou a mãe, mas lhe devolveu o pai!Presente de aniversário para Nana Pizani.
1. O começo de tudo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Trata-se de um U.A(Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares.

Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era uma noite fria de inverno o vento batia nos galho das árvores fazendo com que as folhas farfalhassem e colidissem com a janela da sala de espera de um renomado hospital em Paris. Era um lugar excessivamente claro, limpo e muito bem arejado. Estava quase vazio a não ser por um bonito homem de cabelos ruivos e compridos com uma pequena franja que caía tomando-lhe a testa, olhos castanhos avermelhados, lábios finos e rubros e pele branca. 

Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em um ponto na parede, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do grosso, sobretudo marrom e as pernas já começavam a ficar dormentes por ficar tanto tempo naquela posição. Mas ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso,mantinha-se sem forças o suficiente para sequer se mover ou ajeitar-se na cadeira. Sem ação, um pouco assustado e preocupado poderiam defini-lo naquele momento, pois tudo tinha acontecido de repente e ele tinha sido pego de surpresa.Estava em casa fazendo seu planejamento de aula quando recebeu um telefonema do hospital dizendo que Hyoga tinha sido atropelado e para ele aparecer o mais rápido possível.

Depois de horas sem reação, ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, tirou uma das mãos do bolso do casaco e passou penosamente pelos cabelos, quase como um movimento mecânico.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos claros apareceu a porta da sala de espera. Tinha menos de 1,60 m de altura e a pele clara com o rosto levemente bronzeado, os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho por causa da crise de choro por ver Hyoga naquela situação, uma pessoa queeratão querida.

Quando viu ohomem de cabelos ruivos parado ali ela deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto e um soluço abafado escapar entre seus lábios. Ela se virou de costas e se segurou no batente da porta de vidro para não cair e com uma das mãos tampou a boca tentando conter a seqüência de soluços convulsivos que se seguiriam se ela não se controlasse. Não! Definitivamente ela não era a mais indicada para contar aquilo. Não poderia mexer em um passado que se manteve escondido por tantos anos. Mas, não tinha jeito. Tinha que contar e faria isso agora.

"Camus!" – a garota chamou de forma firme apesar de estar abalada. Ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e depois se virou para ver o Francês.

Camus não tinha se virado para encará-la, estava em estado de choque e talvez por isso não desse sinal de que tivesse a ouvido.

"Camus!" –retornou a chamar.

O homem virou a cabeça vagarosamente para verde quem era a voz melodiosa que lhe dirigia a palavra, depois encarou a garota por alguns segundos, abriu a boca para tentar falar algo e sua voz saiu rouca e o tom de confiança que estava presente cotidianamente tinha se esvaído por completo.

"Catarina." – disse cansado. Ele só empurrou o corpo para frente, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto. Os olhos completamente perdidos.

A garota foi até ele devagar, os braços cruzados tentando desviar o olhar para outra direção. Parou na frente dele e ajoelhou-se no chão para ficarem no mesmo nível, mas ele não voltou a encará-la. Ela o abraçou firmemente apesar de nunca ter tido muita intimidade como homem,e ele aceitou o abraço repousando sua cabeça no ombro da jovem. O jovem deslizou para fora de sua cadeira e caindo no chão de joelhos, completamente desajeitado.

"Obrigado"! – o homem não sabia o que estava dizendo, não era de demonstrar sentimentos. Mas, estava demasiadamente frágil e sensível e não estava preocupado se parecia um completo idiota sentimental ou não.

A garota permaneceu sem dizer nada, apenas servindo de apoio para o homem afagando-lhe os cabelos.

"Precisamos conversar!" – disse – "É muito importante! É sobre o Hyoga!"

Quando ela disse isso os braços de Camus amoleceram fazendo com que ele se soltasse da garota.

"Ele vai ficar bom não vai?"

"Não sei!" – respondeu infeliz – "Vai depender de você!"

"De mim?" – perguntou confuso.

"Aqui não é lugar para falarmos sobre isso! Vamos até a lanchonete tomar um café! Você está muito pálido!"

"Eu quero saber do Hyoga!" – ele segurou com força os braços da garota e sua voz tinha um tom meio desesperado. – "Como ele está?"

"Mal" – ela concluiu que não seria bom esconder a verdade de Camus, ele já tinha que se preparar para o pior, assim como ela tentava buscar forças para aceitar a dura realidade.- "Vamos!" – a jovem se levantou, puxou-o pelos ombros, forçando-o levantar também. Esse não manifestou resistência e cedeu, espanou o sobretudo e voltou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos. Não era hora para sentimentalismo e para ele esmorecer.

Os dois seguiram a passos lentos que ecoavam pelo longo corredor. Permancerampor toda extensão do trajeto sem dizer uma única palavra, fazendo com que um silêncio incomodo se instaurasse entre âmbos.

Quando chegaram à pequena lanchonete perceberam que ela estava quase fechando, os dois se aproximaram pediram dois cafés. Alguns poucos minutos depoispegaram suas bebidas e foram se sentar em uma mesa distante e próxima a uma grande janela.

"O que quer me contar sobre Hyoga?"

A garota bebeu metade de sua bebida com um gole só, de modo que, pode sentir sua garganta queimar por causa do líquido excessivamente quente.

"Hyoga não é apenas meu pupilo! Tenho-o como amigo, um irmão mais novo, até mesmo um pai! – o coração dela deu um salto e ela sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha – por isso peço que não me esconda nada. Por ser da família o médico deve ter-lhe contado sobre o real estado de saúde dele.

Ela voltou a beber mais alguns goles, depois ficou olhando para a xícara como se estivesse muito interessada. Um silêncio quase sepulcral se instalou no recinto e eles permaneceram assim por longos cinco minutos.

"Pelo seu silêncio posso deduzir que ele..."

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca!" – respondeu.

"Então por não fala logo o que acontece com Hyoga? Ele está tão mal? VAMOS LOGO! DIGA ALGO!" – ele se levantou da cadeira completamente transtornado e batendo na mesa com o punho fechado.- "DIGA LOGO!" – segurou-lhe pelo braço esquerdo forçando-a encará-lo.

"Camus, não vai ser fácil no início, mas você terá que entender que..."

"O que? O QUE EU VOU TER QUE ENTENDER?"

"Camus me solte! Está me machucando!" – a garota não tinha força para elevar a voz a um tom superior ao dele, mas falou firme encarano-o– "Ficar nervoso não vai ajudar em nada!"

Ele a olhou com um pouco de raiva. Desde o dia em que se conheceram ele teve a impressão que a garota sempre oencarava de forma curiosa, demonstrando ansiedade e preocupação.

O Francês ajeitou o sobretudo mais uma vez,sentou-se novamente na cadeira e a encarou no fundo de seusolhos verdes.

"Seja breve!" – sua voz saiu gélida e os olhos castanhos avermelhados encheram-se de ansiedade e raiva.

A garota tomou mais um gole da bebida, tirou o grosso casaco de pele de carneiro e ficou apenas com uma blusa de gola verde clara. Ela embolou o casaco rapidamente e colocou-o na cadeira ao lado.

"Olha Camus, eu não sei da história inteira, mas vou tentar transmitir tudo com o máximo de detalhes. Pode parecer estranho tudo isso que eu lhe direi, mas é necessário!"

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez um aceno de leve com a cabeça.

E ela iniciou um relato comum e pessoal sobre a vida de Hyoga.

_Há muitos anos atrás Hyoga e sua mãe faziam um cruzeiro pelo mar da Sibéria.Na época ele era muito novo, entorno de seus 7 ou 8 anos,e só conhecia o afeto da mãe, já que ele nunca tinha conhecido o pai e nunca teve a curiosidade de saber sobre seus outros parentes.Por isso ela era a coisa que ele mais prezava na vida._

"Olha mamãe, olha!" – um garoto muito sapeca e maroto brincava de patinar na fina camada de gelo que tinha se formado no convés do navio. Tinha belos olhos azuis, pele branca e levemente bronzeada, cabelos loiros e curtos com uma franja.

"Cuidado Hyoga! Cuidado!" – uma bonita mulher loira, de pele alva, alta e de olhos azuis petróleo caminhou em sua direção.

O garoto resolveu ir até ela, mas o chão estava muito escorregadio e por isso acabou por adquirir uma velocidade muito elevada e ir de encontro as perns da mulher que o segurou com uma das mãos com toda sua força impedindo que o garoto se machucasse.

"Tome cuidado filho!" – disse lançando um olhar carinhoso para ele.

"Não se preocupe mãe! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!" – ele afastou os cabelos loiros do rosto com dificuldade por causa das grossas luvas que usava. Ele continuou a tentar patinar pelo convés, andando devagarzinho para não se desequilibrar e cair.

"Hyoga!"

"Sim mãe?"

"Junte mais os joelhos. Se afasta-los demais vai acabar caindo!"

"Certo! Vou tentar!" – o pequeno seguiu os conselhos dela e começou a finalmente deslizar com grandeza e leveza.

"CONSEGUI!" – ele gritava feliz.

"Isso filho! Muito bom!" –ela tentava bater palmas com as grossas luvas, mas os som saia abafado também por culpa do vento gélido. Ela decidiu que o incentivo seria muito importante para o pequeno e começou a despir as luvas para aplaudir o filho. Quando Hyoga viu o que a mãe fez foi em sua direção novamente. Ele, com suas pequenas mãozinhas, segurou as mãos dela entre seus dedos.

"Vai pegar um resfriado mamãe! Não precisa fazer isso para me agradar!" – ele levantou o rosto para poder vê-la.E ela encarava-o radiante.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu! Você é tudo para mim!"

"Mamãe! Por que têm que ficar falando essas coisas melosas?" – ele, como era muito baixo, colocou o rostinho em sua barriga e abraçou a mãe pela cintura. Ela começou a afagar os cabelos do pequeno.

"Eu tenho que falar essas coisas melosas" – disse rindo – "Para você nunca esquecer que a mamãe te ama muito!" – ela fez com que ele virasse o rosto para encará-la e ele sorriu, logo depois abraçou a mãe de novo fazendo com que suas palavras saíssem meio abafadas.

"Também te amo mãe!"

Um farfalhar de assas e grunhido de aves pode ser ouvido por ambos e eles viraram a cabeça para cima.

"Mãe! Que animais são aqueles?" – perguntou o pequeno apontando fascinado para as majestosas aves que voavam em bando.

"São cisnes meu bem! Não são bonitos?"

"São lindos!" – os olhos dele brilhavam com a presença dos animais. - "Eu queria poder voar com eles!"

"Querido, nós humanos não podemos voar!" - disse bondosamente.

"Mesmo assim eu gostaria que fosse possível!" –respondeu o garotode forma infantil.

"O cisne sempre foi meu animal favorito!" – disse encantada.

"E pra onde eles estão indo?" – perguntou o pequeno puxando a barra da saia da mãe. Ela se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível que ele e começou a ajeitar o pequeno capuz que ficava aderido junto ao casaco do filho.

"Eles estão migrando!"

"Migrando?"

"Sim! Estão procurando terras mais quentes, mas eles voltam na próxima estação!"

"Entendi!" – disse o loiro vendo os animais se afastarem e se perderem no horizonte.

"Acho que está ficando muito frio!" – disse a mulher sentindo uma brisa cortante passar pelo seu rosto. – "Vamos entrar!"

"Ah mãe!" – Hyoga soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação à nova idéia.

"Não discuta comigo! Vamos!" – ela se levantou e deu a mão para o pequeno.

"Mas, antes eu vou te ensinar a patinar!" – o garoto começou a levar a mãe vagarosamente por entre o convés e passear com ela de um lado para o outro. Ela, achando graça, permitiu que o menino continuasse a brincar de ser seu instrutor.

"Mãe?"

"Hum?"

"Para onde nós estamos indo mesmo?"

"Quando o navio aportar vamos pegar o trem e seguir para um vilarejo no coração da Sibéria Oriental."- a voz dela assumiu um tom penoso como se estivesse muito cansada. Fazia alguns anos que migrava com o filho de uma cidade para outra dentro da Rússia e estava na hora de, finalmente, criar raízes em algum lugar para o bem deste. Sentia saudades do pai do menino que nunca sequer tinha conhecido o filho e nem sabia que ele existia. Já tinha escrito várias cartas – que mantinha trancafiada em sua enorme mala de viagem – explicando a situação e contando da existência do pequeno Hyoga.

"E dessa vez nós vamos morar lá por quanto tempo?"

"Vamos fazer uma experiência de um ano! Se gostarmos ficaremos lá ok?"

O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para a mãe e em seguida disse:

"Vai ser divertido!"

_Os dois se davam muito bem e logo o pequeno Hyoga aprendeu a se apegar apenas à mãe e mais ninguém. Faltando aproximadamente uma semana para desembarcarem no porto o navio começou a sofrer sérios problemas técnicos até que bate em um iceberg fazendo um rombo muito grande no casco do enormebarco, colocando em perigo todos que estavam ali._

Um comissário de bordo deu a notícia durante o café da manhã.

"Por favor senhores passageiros pedimos para que mantenham a calma! O navio será evacuado, por favor, voltem para suas cabines, coloquem os coletes salva-vidas que se encontram em seus armários e subam para o convés."

Um pânico sem igual tomou conta de todos a bordo e rapidamente começaram a se atropelar e a correr para seus aposentos.

"Venha Hyoga! Venha!" – Natássia pegou a mão do filho com força e começou a correr junto com a multidão para sua cabine.

Chegando lá ela pegou uma mochila marrom e começou a jogar um ou outro objeto de mais valor, abriu o pesado malão e começou a procurar desesperadamente por alguma coisa.

"O que está fazendo mãe?"

"Procurando uma...coisa!" – ela finalmente acha a carta que estava procurando e joga dentro da mala. Se o pai de seu filho nunca chegasse a recebê-la pelo menos o próprio Hyoga poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões e achar seu pai um dia.

Ela abriu o guarda-roupa com estrepito e procurou desesperadamente pelos coletes e achou. Só que só havia um ali! Ela não pensou muito no assunto e começou a vestir o filho.

"Mãe e você?"

"Eu não preciso filho!" – ela falou da forma mais segura que conseguiu. Pegou a mão dele, colocou a mala nas costas e começou a correr para o convés, se amontoando entre os passageiros. Muitos botes já tinham sido lançados ao mar e apenas um pequeno lote de pessoas ainda permanecia no navio.

Ela tentou embarcar com o filho em um dos dois botes que ainda estava disponível, mas foi empurrada por um homem e acabou caindo no chão.

"Mãe, a senhora está..."

"Não solte minha mão por nada Hyoga!" – ela falou firme. Mais do que depressa voltou a se levantar e mal isso aconteceu um dos botes tinha sido levado ao mar. Só sobrava um. A água subia muito rapidamente e o mar não estava mais calmo como de costume, mas brando e violento levantando fortes ondas.

"Só tem lugar para mais um!" – gritou um dos comissários que estava embarcando os últimos passageiros.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, saiu se acotovelando levando o pequeno Hyoga pela mão e colocando-o dentro do bote.

"VAMOS DESCER!" – gritou o homem para o outro ajudante que já se preparava para descer o pequeno barco no mar.

"NÃO! MÃE! ENTRA!" - gritava o menino desesperado.

"HYOGA VÁ!"

"NÃO! MÃE! A SENHORA TÊM QUE VIR COMIGO! VENHA!" – ele ainda não tinha soltado a mão dela.

"Se levarmos mais gente senhora o bote não vai resistir!" – disse o comissário penalizado pela situação. Se pudesse, trocaria de lugar com ela, mas era ele que controlaria o pequeno bote.

Natássia tirou a mochila nas costas e jogou nas mãos do filho, beijando as costas das mãos do garoto.

"Te amo!" – disse com os olhos marejados, pois sabia que era a última vez que o via.

"MAMÃE!" – foram às últimas palavras que Hyoga conseguiudizer a ela. O comissário segurou Hyoga impedindo-o de tentar voltar ao barco, o bote começou a descer e logo quando caiu no mar eles começaram a remar para longe da correnteza.

Apesar de tudo Hyoga continuava a se debater dentro do bote e era segurado firmemente pelo comissário.

"MÃE! MAMÃE! MÃE!"

"MENINO CALMA! CALMA!"

Natássia ficou vendo o bote do filho sumir ao longe.

"Adeus Hyoga!" – ela se virou e começou a caminhar rumo ao seu quarto. A água tinha subido muito rapidamente a já alcançava seus calcanhares, ela foi até o quarto e trancou a porta. Começou a remexer na bolsa e encontrou uns comprimidos para dormir que não demorou a tomá-los. Depois se deitouem seu leitoe esperou o sono arrebatar-lhe quase instantaneamente. Quase uma hora depois a água tinha tomado conta do compartimento e Natássia expirou.

_Com a morte de sua mãe, Hyoga estava sozinho no mundo agora, pois ela era a única parenta viva que ele possuía. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou! Uma pesquisa feita pelo juizado de menores localizou sua avó materna dois dias depois do ocorrido.Ela morava na cidade de Bordeaux no oeste da França, e daquele dia em diante era ela que tinha direito a guarda legal do pequeno._

_Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia que o vi entrando pela porta da sala, estava todo encolhido, segurando uma bolsa tira-colo e parecia nervoso..._

Ainda era bem cedo no casarão estilo clássico. Era uma casa modesta com um povo de hábitos simples e corriqueiros. Na sala da casa uma linda garotinha de cabelos loiros, curtos e olhos verdes vivo ficava toda hora na ponta dos pés tentando ver sobre o parapeito da janela.

"Eles já vão chegar Tata!" – uma moça jovem que não aparentava ter mais de vinte anos e usava um uniforme de empregada perfeitamente engomado e bem alinhado se portava atrás da garota tentando afastá-la da janela.

"Eu quero ver como ele é!" - falava de um jeito infantil. A menina era muito baixinha e de uma pele clara. Ela mal se virou para falar com a moça e pode se ouvir o barulho do portão se abrindo do lado de fora.

"Eles chegaram!" – a menina passou correndo feito um rojão até a porta da sala.

"Tata! Menina espere!" – a empregada foi até ela, espanou o vestidinho verde que ia um pouco além dos joelhos e colocou os cabelos curtos da garota atrás da orelha.

"Ma petit ¹, sua mãe disse que queria que você estivesse apresentável para quando eles chegassem certo?"

"Oui ²!" – disse timidamente.

"Pois então, vá com calma!" – mal a moça a soltou e ela voltou a correr para a entrada da casa e chegou a tempo de ouvir a primeira rodada da chave da maçaneta da porta.

Uma mulher alta, de cabelos loiros e cacheados apareceu com olhar de cansada. Ela aparentava ter seus quarenta anos, mas não deixava de ser bonita e seus rostos ainda preservarem traços da mocidade.

"Bonjour" – disse com um sorriso no rosto para a pequena.

"Bonjour " – respondeu a garota sorrindo com as mãos nas costas.

"Tata eu gostaria que você conhecesse uma pessoa muito especial e eu quero que vocês se tornem grandes amigos."

A mulher se afastou um pouco da passagem para que a pessoa que a garota esperava com tanta ansiedade pudesse entrar. Era Hyoga com os cabelos loiros maltratados, o olhar perdido e com grandes olheiras, era visível que a morte da mãe lhe abalara muito. Ele estava meio que abraçado com uma mochila meio velha de couro marrom e parecia transtornado.

A mulher se abaixou para poder ficar no mesmo nível que o loiro e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

"Tata esse é o Hyoga, Hyoga essa é Catarina, mas a chamamos de Tata!"

"Oi Hyoga!" – a menina deu o primeiro passo na direção do outro que recuou um pouco para trás. – "Quantos anos você tem?"

O menino não respondeu, piscou algumas vezes e depois virou a cabeça para o outro lado evitando olhá-la.

"Tata ele está um pouco cansado! Teve uma longa viagem da Sibéria até aqui!" – disse a mulher antes que aquela situação continuasse – "Hyoga você quer dormir um pouquinho?"

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, mas continuava a mirar os pés. A primeira impressão era que Hyoga era a criança mais infeliz que podia se conhecer.

"Então, vamos?" – a mulher tirou a bolsa da mão do Hyoga para que ele não carregasse peso e foi lhe guiando.E o menino a seguiu. Subiram as escadas para o andar superior,depois andaram por um longo corredor com muitas portas indicando a passagem para outros aposentos.

"Você vai gostar daqui Hyoga! Pode parecer estranho no começo, mas nós vamos nos dar bem!"

O menino continuou sem dizer nada, mas permaneceu a segui-la.

"Esse será o seu quarto!" – disse a mulher abrindo uma porta que estava um pouco emperrada, sinal de que se manteve fechada por um longo período.

Ela entrou e abriu as cortinas para que a luz pudesse adentrar o quarto.

"Eu não te conhecia por isso não decorei o aposento! Eu nunca criei um menino só tive meninas até hoje!" – disse sorrindo.

Hyoga passou os olhos pelo local. Tinha as paredes toda branca e um bonito armário entalhado em mogno. Um estante e prateleiras recheadas por bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia e em cima da cômoda um porta retrato com uma foto. Hyoga reconheceu a mulher da foto e saltou na direção do armário.

"Esse era o quarto da minha mãe?" – perguntou quase como um sussurro.

A mulher engoliu um seco e depois deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto. Ela não esperava que alguém compreendesse a dor que ela sentia pela perda da filha adorada que ela tinha criado como se fosse uma princesa, achava que ninguém sofria como ela até que foi pegar Hyoga na estação de trem.Foi a primeira vez queela tinha vistoo neto.

"Era sim!"

"Ela ta diferente nessa foto!" – disse mostrando a garota que sorria radiante.

"Foi tirada no dia do aniversário de dezoito anos dela!" – disse num som quase inaudível e mal movimentando os lábios.

"Ela era linda!" – disse o filho tocando a foto da mãe com as pontas dos dedos. – "Posso ficar com essa foto?"

"Não!" –disse baixo. Amulher andou até ele e delicadamente tirou a moldura do garoto. – "Essa era uma das poucas fotos que eu ainda tinha dela".

"Eu entendo!" – disse o menino com uma pontada de mágoa, mas sabia a dor que ela devia estar sentindo não era muito diferente da dele. Âmbos perderam um bem precioso.

"Eu vou deixar você descansar um pouco e mais tarde arrumamos suas coisas."

"Certo!" – disse o menino se virando de costas para a senhora.

Ela saiu meio que abraçada com a moldura, entrou em um outro quarto próximoe encostou a porta devagar atrás de si.

Hyoga virou-se e mirou o seu mais novo refúgio. Apesar de sofrer bastante com a morte da mãe não demonstraria emoções na frente de estranhos como aquela mulher que era na verdade, sua avó materna.

Ele pulou sobre os lençóis da cama macia, achatou a cara no travesseiro e ficou lá se lembrando da mãe. Chorou, abafou o choro, soluçou e por sono, cansaço e tristeza adormeceu sobre os lençóis de algodão.

Quando a senhora chegou a seu quarto percebeu que tinha acabado por ficar com a mochila do pequeno. Ela foi até sua cama e mexeu na mochila devagar, talvez ali tivesse alguma foto mais recente da filha que ela não via há mais de oito anos. Nada de muito valor, as coisas desarrumadas demonstrando que tinham sido colocadas de qualquer jeito e que Hyoga não tinha checado desde a tragédia. Até que suas mãos pousaram sobre um material de textura lisa e fina e deparou-se com uma carta.

Viu o remetente e logo reconheceu a letra caprichosa de sua filha.

"Filha! Por que tudo teve que ser assim? Por quê?"

Ela virou a carta para conferir o destinatário na esperança que aquela última carta pudesse ser destinada a ela, mas decepcionou-se. Apesar de tudo que tinha passado a filha ainda tentava manter viva a lembrança daquele homem que tinha abandonado-a com um filho na barriga quando eram jovens.

Conteve o impulso e não abriu a carta, por mais que soubesse que "deveria" fazê-lo não o fez. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda de cabeceirae deixou a carta ali, depois afofou o travesseiro e dormiu abraçada com a foto da filha.

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**¹-** Minha pequena.

²- Sim.

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo dessa trama que me trará muita alegria em escrevê-la.

Bem, a história começa no inverno porque na França agora está um frio intenso e aqui estamos derretendo de calor. Acreditem, é muito difícil escrever sobre o inverno no verão! Dá calor só de falar das roupas deles.

Quem deu a idéia foi a própria aniversáriante, mas quem vai desenvolvê-la sou eu. Talvez fique um pouco diferente do que ela espera, mas espero que ela goste mesmo assim.

**_Nana, que a sua vida seja cheia de paz, alegria, saúde, realizações e vitórias. Você é uma ótima pessoa e amiga e eu desejo que você tenha toda a felicidade que você merece!_**

**_Feliz aniversário tia Nana:)_**

**Beijos **


	2. Anos incríveis

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Trata-se de um U.A(Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares.

Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**.

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

Camus estava ficando impaciente com aquele relato. De certa forma sempre foi mais que um professor ou um tutor para Hyoga, mas não se sentia confortável de ouvir um relato tão particular da vida de seu pupilo. 

"Eu não sei no que isso vai me..."

"Camus, eu acho que não lhe pedi antes, mas não me interrompa!" – ela disse de forma firme. Em geral era uma pessoa simpática, simples, humilde e amistosa, mas a gravidade da situação obrigava-lhe a ser mais rígida e severa. – "Você vai saber Camus! Vai saber!" – disse passando o dedo indicador pela boca do copo descartável que, há algum tempo atrás, conservava sua bebida.

Ela deu um suspiro longo, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, suas mãos estavam geladas de nervoso e ela não conseguia sequer encarar Camus nos olhos.

_Os primeiros dias que Hyoga tinha chegado a nossa morada ele não falava com ninguém, ficava maior parte do tempo isolado em seu quarto e como estávamos em época de férias escolares não havia necessidade de grandes preocupações com relação ao seu comportamento._

_Eu ia ao quarto dele pra ver como ele estava, mas não respondia as minhas perguntas e ficava apenas me encarando. Nos primeiros dias eu tinha curiosidade com relação à Hyoga, queria vê-lo, conversar, ouvir a voz dele. Coisa boba de criança, sem maldade!_

_Mas, passado isso, eu comecei a me sentir deixada de lado. Louise, a governanta e Camille, minha mãe, não paravam de se preocupar com ele um único minuto e isso me deixava enciumada. Ainda me lembro de alguns dias em particular, como aquele..._

Era uma linda manhã primaveril, Tata acordou cedo, vestiu-se, penteou os cabelos loiros e curtos, então saiu para o corredor para tomar seu café da manhã. Quando viu a porta do quarto de Hyoga entreaberta e resolveu chamá-lo.

_TOC TOC_

"Hyoga?" – ela abriu a porta deixando os raios de luz do ambiente passassem para o local escuro iluminando o leito do pequeno. Ela foi até ele e cutucou-o devagarzinho.

"Acorda seu preguiçoso! Você dorme até tarde as férias inteiras e assim vai ficar doente!"

Ele abriu um dos olhos para ver quem lhe falava e quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas ele cobriu a cabeça e virou-se de costas.

"Não faz isso seu bobo!" – ela puxou as cobertas fazendo Hyoga se encolher na cama apenas trajando o fino pijama de algodão. Era um shorts azul claro e uma blusa do mesmo tom, as mangas curtas iam até metade do braço e na frente, uma longa fileira de botões se estendia .

"Eu não quero tomar café!"-respondeu sonolento.

"Mas, não pode ficar no quarto o dia todo que vai fazer mal para você!" – disse a menina rindo. – "E eu queria te chamar para brincar comigo!".

"Brincar de que?"

"Podíamos pegar as bicicletas e andar até a praça principal!"

"Eu não tenho bicicleta!"

"Tem duas na garagem só que uma é mais antiga!" – disse – "Você não sabe andar de bicicleta!" – a menina usava um tom desafiador.

"Sei sim!" – respondeu o loiro se sentando na cama e cruzando os braços e as pernas.

"Não sabe não! Por isso que você não quer ir!"

"Mentirosa!"

"Bobão!"

"Epa epa, o que está acontecendo aqui?"- Louise apareceu para ver por que eles estavam discutindo logo cedo. Usava o tradicional uniforme azul marinho e um avental branco de renda, os cabelos castanhos e compridos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Apesar da pouca idade ela parecia ser mais velha por causa de seu rosto apático.

"O Hyoga me xingou!" – disse a garotinha com jeito de vítima.

"Você que veio me atentar!" – respondeu emburrado.

"Eu só falo a verdade!"

"Vem aqui sua tonta!" – ele deu um pulo na cama e se pôs na frente da garota que começou a correr dele.

"Louise! Louise!" – ela foi atrás da moça e se segurou na barra de sua saia.

"Já chega vocês dois!" – esbravejou na esperança de conte-los – "Hyoga não vai bater na Tata e você senhorita não ficar reinando por ai logo cedo! Vai tomar seu café vai!".

A menina lançou um ar contrariado à moça batendo os pés no chão numa atitude infantil, pois odiava ser tratada como uma garotinha boba e mimada. Ora essa, ela já era quase uma mulher! Pensou irritada. Hyoga aproveitou que a Louise estava de costas e mostrou a língua para Tata.

"Ele mostrou a língua pra mim!"

"Desce logo menina!" – e empurrou-a para fora do quarto delicadamente e fechou a porta.- "Menino Hyoga! Não pode ficar brigando com a Tata assim...".

"Ela que veio me provocar!"

"Vocês tem que ser amigos! Afinal a senhorita Tata é sua tia!" - ela foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas para que os raios de sol inundassem o ambiente, depois foi até o guarda roupa e pegou um conjuntinhode short e camiseta de tom verde para o menino se vestir.

"Troque-se e desça para tomar café!" – mal esperou a resposta e desceu fechando a porta atrás de si.

De má vontade ele se trocou rapidamente, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e desceu os degraus da escada batendo os pés. Quando chegou a cozinha muito bem arejada e arrumada foi logo ao seu lugar costumeiro que era situado ao lado esquerdo da cabeceira da mesa.

"Bonjour¹ Hyoga!" – disse sua avó com um sorriso sincero enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente por uma página de jornal.

"Bonjour Camille" – respondeu o loiro sentando-se a mesa.

A senhora voltou seus olhares para o garoto, dobrou o jornal caprichosamente e dispôs sobre a mesa, ao lado de sua xícara de café.

"Quando vai me chamar de avó?"

Ele encarou-a com os olhinhos piscando e depois respondeu:

"Quando eu considerá-la uma pessoa suficientemente importante para isso"

"Não fale assim com a minha mãe!" – disse Tata que estava na cadeira defronte ao loiro.

"Ela não é sua mãe!" – respondeu hostil. – "Sendo assim não posso te considerar minha tia, o que seria até ridículo, pois eu sou mais alto que você!"

"Chega!" – pediu Camille tentando parecer calma batendo com a colher na xícara de chá. Definitivamente, as crianças podem ser malvadas e inconseqüentes quando querem.

"Ela é minha mãe! Não de sangue, mas de coração!" – respondeu Tata brava, se tinha uma coisa que não gostava era que dissessem que Camille não era sua mãe legítima. – "Pelo menos eu tenho mãe!"

"_CATARINA ALEXEI CHEGA_!" – disse Camille alterando o tom de voz.

"Ele que começou e a culpa é minha?" – ela saltou da cadeira e correu para a sala.

"Tata espere!" – Louise que estava trabalhando ali perto da pia, enxugou as mãos e seguiu o circuito da pequena atrás dela.

Hyoga empurrou a xícara para o lado e saltou da cadeira com ar feroz. As palavras da garota provocaram um efeito muito pior do que o esperado.

"Hyoga! Não fique bravo com ela! Ela é muito nova e inconseqüente!"

"Eu também sou muito novo e inconseqüente!" – disse irritado virando-se para encará-la. Apesar de não saber muito bem o significado da palavra inconseqüente.

Ele chutou a cadeira com raiva, sentindo-lhe os dedos do pé direito, que estavam dentro do tênis azul, latejar por causa do impacto. A mesa balançou fazendo a xícara de Camille tombar e ela ter que segurar o açucareiro e a geléia para que elas não caíssem em queda livre rumo ao chão.

O pequeno Hyoga se virou bruscamente e foi rumo à porta da sala. Quando lá chegou deu de cara com Louise afagando os cabelos de Tata e ela aninhada em seu colo como um gato, o rosto nas mãos e a cabeça encostada contra o peito da governanta.

Hyoga sentiu inveja dela naquele momento. Como sentia saudades do colo da mãe e de seus afagos suaves, suas histórias, seus beijos de boa noite, sua voz melodiosa acalmando-o nas noites de tempestade.

Ele abriu a porta da sala com violência e bateu-a com força atrás de si, desceu os três degraus da entrada, passou pelo jardim e ganhou a rua.

Se Hyoga tivesse sido um pouco mais observador, teria percebido que Tata chorava e soluçava.

"Eu o odeio!" – disse a pequena ainda chorando de raiva e tristeza.

"Não fale essas coisas menina!"

"Falo sim! Ele é um egoísta!"

"Tata ele acabou de perder a mãe!"

"E eu que nunca tive a minha de verdade!" – um soluço abafado saiu de seus lábios.

"Não diga besteiras! Você sempre teve!"

Camille ficou vendo Louise afagar os cabelos de sua pequena filha. Ela a tinha adotado quando ainda era bem pequena, logo quando a sua filha de sangue tinha saído de casa. O marido tinha morrido a pouquíssimo tempo e assim que sua filha tinha conseguido reaver a herança que herdou do pai com o falecimento deste, ela saiu pelo mundo, com dezoito anos nas costas, uma poupança gorda no banco e um filho de quatro meses na barriga.

Camille entrou em depressão, em um momento de desespero tinha tentado cortar os pulsos certa vez. O marido estava morto, sua filha tinha sumido pelo mundo e ela não tinha mais pelo que viver.

Até que um dia resolveu que deveria dar um novo rumo a sua vida e adotou a pequena Catarina, que tinha a mesma idade de seu neto, em um orfanato da cidade de Bordeaux.

_Definitivamente, no começo Hyoga me irritava profundamente, mas eu não era uma menina muito fácil, devo admitir. É claro que criança não guarda rancor por muito tempo, aos pouquinhos fomos ficando amigos. _

_Hyoga começou a freqüentar a escola, tendo um ótimo desempenho escolar em quase todas as matérias. Quando já estávamos um pouco maiores, na pré-adolscência para ser mais exata, eu me lembro de algumas coisas engraçadas como por exemplo um dia de etudos em nossa casa._

"Vamos logo, eu quero terminar isso aqui para poder ir brincar!" - Tata estava sentada no tapete da sala, com uma pilha de livros empilhados ao seu lado, usava um caderno como apoio e escrevia uma redação com demasiada rapidez.

A pequena Catarina já não era mais tão pequena, já tinha seus onze anos. Os cabelos estavam muito mais compridos, chegando quase até o meio das costas, mas presos de qualquer jeito em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Ao seu lado duas outras garotas estavam sentadas, uma de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados estava deitada de costas, olhando para o teto e mexendo em uma mexa do cabelo com cara de tédio. A outra estava sentada com uma enorme quantidade de papéis espalhados ao seu redor, olhando aflita para o caderno.

"Ai, como eu odeio essa matéria insuportável!" – disse uma garota de cabelos negros estilo chanel que usava óculos de uma armação leve, enquanto passava a borracha freneticamente pela folha do caderno. – "Tata, você poderia me ajudar?".

"Eu já expliquei essa conta para você um monte de vezes!" – respondeu parecendo um pouco aborrecida e sem tirar os olhos de sua redação.

"Mas, isso aqui ta muito difícil! Eu odeio matemática!" – ela jogou o caderno e o lápis no chão, depois abraçou as pernas colocando a face nos joelhos.

"Você nunca foi muito inteligente mesmo!" – disse a garota de cabelos castanhos maldosamente.

"Pelo menos ela está se esforçando ao invés de você que não está fazendo nada! Pensei que você tivesse vindo na minha casa para estudar!"

"Mas, eu vim estudar!" – protestou a outra se levantando e se sentando no tapete – "Só que estou descansando agora".

"Hunf!" – Tata deu um olhar de canto de olho parecendo irritada e voltou novamente sua atenção ao seu texto.

Do lado de fora pode se ouvir o barulho portão se abrindo e alguém entrando a passos rápidos pelo jardim. A amiga de Tata de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados logo se levantou, estufou o peito e sentou-se no sofá fazendo uma pose muito artificial. Uma pessoa passou a chave na porta e entrou rapidamente, fechando-a logo em seguida, não demorando a andar pelo longo corredor, indicando que teria que passar na porta da sala antes de seguir para os outros cômodos da casa. E ele apareceu:

"Bom dia meninas!" – disse Hyoga com um belo sorriso no rosto parecendo muito à vontade. Estava um pouco suado e com o peito arfando, passando um braço pela testa tentando enxugar o suor.

"Oi!" – falou Tata sem ao menos fazer menção de olhar para ele. Era apenas o Hyoga de sempre, como ela já estava acostumada a ver todos os dias.

"_OLÁ HYOGA!_" – disse a garota de cabelos encaracolados com um sorriso ensaiado e cruzando as pernas – "Como vai?".

"Hum, muito bem e você?"

"Ótima!"

Hyoga estava maior, aos onze anos já era consideravelmente alto para sua idade. Um garoto desengonçado, de braços longos e um pouco desproporcional, conseqüência da fase de transformações que ele estava passando. Os cabelos loiros tinham sido cortados recentemente, mas a franja estava bagunçada como sempre, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes e serenos do que nunca.

"Camille já voltou?" – perguntou encarando a pequena Catarina.

"Ainda não! Ela foi as compras e levou a Louise com ela! Acho que vão demorar a voltar!" – disse fechando o caderno no seu colo, sinal de que tinha finalmente terminado seu texto – " Onde você estava?"

"Estava jogando bola com Henri" – respondeu se sentando no chão e cruzando as pernas. – "Estou morto!"- depois voltou sua atenção para outra pessoa - "Qual o problema Julieta?" – perguntou o loiro olhando para a menina de cabelos negros e chanel – "Você está chorando?" – chegou perto dela e colocou os fios de cabelos que lhe caiam pela face atrás da orelha para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Eu não entendo isso aqui! Não posso continuar indo mal desse jeito!" – lágrimas caiam-lhe pelas pestanas.

"É uma chorona!" – disse a outra de cabelos castanhos – "Não liga pra ela Hyoga, é uma bobona mesmo, chorar por uma besteira dessa!"

"Boba é você!" – responderam Tata e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo, olhando com raiva para o rosto da garota que ficou espantada com a reação dos dois. Por uma fração de segundos os olhos deles se encontraram num ato de cumplicidade.

"Suzane, você não pode falar essas coisas só porque te deu vontade!" – disse Tata que não suportava mais o jeito da colega, era mais do que claro que ela não tinha ido lá para estudar e apenas queria secar Hyoga. Além de tudo estava sendo inconveniente falando aquelas coisas para Julieta que era uma menina muito sensível e não retrucava provocações, guardava tudo para ela.

"Certo, desculpa Julieta! Eu não queria te magoar!" – disse a garota de má vontade.

"Vamos, qual é o problema?"- perguntou Hyoga atenciosamente. Tinha essa mania de tentar ajudar todos ao seu redor, mesmo que não demonstrasse se importar muito no dia-dia.

"É a matemática!" – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão direita – "Eu não consigo entender".

"Hum, mas isso tem jeito! Para tudo nessa vida se dá jeito...".

"Menos para a morte!" – completou Tata lembrando-se daquele velho ditado popular. Hyoga emudeceu instantaneamente e olhou para o rosto da garota de forma demorada.

"É! Menos para a... morte!"

A garota percebeu que tinha falado uma grande besteira, pois tinha feito o garoto se lembrar de sua mãe.

"Desculpa!" – sibilou parecendo chateada.

"Tudo bem!" – respondeu o garoto tentando sorrir para amenizar a situação. – "Julieta, não se preocupa! Eu vou te ajudar a estudar! Certo?".

"Jura?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso.

"Mas, só se você parar de chorar!" – sorriu de volta. Se a pequena Julieta precisava de um herói naquele momento porque não ele?

Ela sorriu depois de um soluço e encarou-o. Tinha pelo garoto uma afeição especial em virtude de seus tratamentos gentis e não apenas por ser bonitinho. Eles passaram o resto da tarde muito ocupados, estudando e depois foram assistir alguns desenhos na TV.

_Hyoga não era aquele menino briguento que adorava azucrinar as meninas, preferia virar amigo delas. Não era a toa que metade das meninas da minha classe eram fascinadas por ele, isso deixava os outros garotos muito irritados._

_Eu também me dava muito bem com os amigos de Hyoga. Depois que crescemos mais um pouco tínhamos que começar a ir para a escola a pé e não mais de ônibus escolar como estávamos acostumados. Eu e ele morávamos um pouco mais longe do colégio e tínhamos que percorrer cerca de uns vinte e cinco minutos de caminhada todos os dias. Vinte e cinco para ir e vinte cinco para voltar. Apesar de ser um tanto quanto cansativo eu sempre me divertia na volta para casa, pois normalmente voltávamos em quatro. Eu, Hyoga, Henri e Jean-Pierre._

Já era passada da hora do almoço, Hyoga e Tata maiores e mais velhos esperavam sentados na escadaria da entrada da escola. Hyoga, agora com seus catorze anos, tinha conseguido alcançar a incrível marca de 1,73 m de altura, os cabelos um pouco mais compridos como sempre esteve acostumado a usar, os braços estavam começando a ganhar músculos e ficando definidos e por ser um jovem precoce já tinha dois fios de barba despontando próximo ao queixo.

"Eles estão demorando demais hoje!" – respondeu Hyoga.

"Pois é..." – falou a menina conferindo o enorme relógio que ficava no alto da fachada da instituição de ensino. Tata já não era mais tão menina assim, já estava adquirindo corpo de mulher, a cintura fina, o quadril ficando mais largos e os seios em processo de desenvolvimento. Ainda assim não era muito alta, alcançando apenas 1,60 m de altura. Os cabelos tinham sido repicados na frente e indo até a metade das costas, o rosto um pouco mais bronzeado por causa do sol.

"Você acha que eles vão ficar na escola hoje?".

"E aqueles dois lá gostam de estudar? Claro que não!" – respondeu o garoto chutando uma pedrinha.

"Desculpem o atraso!" – um garoto de cabelos ruivos com tendência ao loiro, com um corte curto e com franja apareceu sorrindo para eles. Tinha a altura de Hyoga, um pouco mais magro e olhos azuis apareceu sorrindo com a mochila nas costas.

"Onde você estava?" – perguntou a menina irritada.

"Detenção!" – ele passou a mão pelo pescoço e sorriu com os olhinhos brilhando – "Não sei por que tanta implicância comigo! Eu sou tão bonzinho!".

"Henri você não é e nunca será bonzinho!" – retrucou-a sorrindo.

"Hunf! Falou a dona da verdade!"

"Não começa!"

"Ah, me salvem! Ela vai me fazer sofrer!" – disse o menino com ar teatral e colocando uma mão na testa – "Lindo, forte e incrível Hyoga, aquele que todas as garotas idolatram como um deus acuda-me!".

O garoto foi até o loiro e abraçou-o pelos ombros tentando parecer uma donzela indefesa.

"Sai pra lá! Hahaha...".

"Onde está o Jean?" – perguntou a garota.

"Ele já vem! Ele se empolgou de novo com a aula e ficou lá conversando com o professor de filosofia!" – respondeu – "Hum... olha ele ali!".

Um garoto alto, de olhos castanhos, cabelos muito negros e um pouco mais encorpado que Hyoga e Henri apareceu. Era um mulato bonito, com os cabelos levemente cacheados e revoltos e um ano mais velho que eles.

"Ils excusent me le retard²".

"Sans problèmes³". – disse Tata sorrindo gentilmente para o garoto que corou um pouco parecendo nervoso.

"Vamos então?" – perguntou Henri andando na frente e conversando animadamente com Hyoga deixando Jean e Tata para trás e caminhando paralelamente.

"Como foi seu dia Tata?"

"Puxado, mas muito divertido! Poderia ter sido bem mais agradável se você não tivesse demorado tanto".

"Eu sei! Não tive a intenção...". – ele olhou para a garota que carregava o fichário e uma pequena pilha de uns três livros nas mãos parecendo estar cansada. – "Você quer ajuda com esses livros?".

"Hãn? Não precisa!"

Tarde demais, ele já tinha chegado perto dela e arrancado todo material de sua mão. A garota enrubesceu quase que instantaneamente.

"Bem, não precisava! Mas, já que insiste...".

E o pequeno bando de estudantes continuava a andar, Hyoga já afrouxava a gravata que fazia parte do uniforme do colégio e enrolava as mangas da camisa branca.

"Hyoga..." – chamou Henri abaixando o tom de voz para que somente o loiro pudesse ouvir.

"Que?" – ele não o olhava, estava ocupado demais ajeitando as roupas para que elas ficassem mais confortáveis.

"Você não acha que de uns tempos pra cá esses dois estão meio... han... _estranhos_?"

"Estranhos como?" – eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e olharam para trás discretamente fitando o casal de amigos.

Hyoga, por um momento não reconheceu a garota, era uma nova Tata. Mais alegre, mais bonita, os olhos com um brilho cativante, já tinha ouvido Camille comentar algo sobre o brilho que conservam os olhos das mulheres apaixonadas.

Jean-Pierre estava sorrindo radiante para ela, carregando os livros debaixo do braço, tinha estufado um pouco peito e tentava não demonstrar cansaço, o amigo parecia mais vivo do que nunca mesmo depois de um dia cansativo de aula.

Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de cada músculo do corpo de Hyoga, um sentimento estranho, uma raiva sem igual. Quem aquele Zé maná pensava que era para arrastar asa para a sua _tia_?

É claro que gostava de ver a garota bem e feliz, mas só ele sabia o que se passava na mente pervertida de um garoto de catorze anos e o tipo de segundas intenções que ele poderia ter.

"Aquele traidor!" – resmungou emburrando a cara.

Durante todo o trajeto Hyoga permaneceu em silêncio, os olhos estreitos e chutando com violência algumas pedras na rua.

"O que é que você tem?" – perguntou a garota quando viu Hyoga chutar um pedaço de cascalho com demasiada força.

"Não interessa!" – falou ríspido.

"Nossa que grosseria!" – reclamou virando a cara para o garoto que deu de ombros e não se importou com o que ela disse.

Quando chegaram ao casarão da família Alexei, Tata fez o convite que fazia todos os dias para os amigos.

"E ai? Hoje vocês vão ficar para o almoço ou não?"

"Tata, que saudades da comida da Louise! Já que você insiste..." – Henri já se adiantou um passo à frente, mas foi impedido de prosseguir por Jean que segurou a gola da camisa do rapaz, enforcando-o um pouco.

"Ele não vai poder ficar! Prometeu que ia comigo arrumar o porão lá de casa. Afinal, foi ele que fez aquela bagunça quando pediu o local emprestado para praticar um pouco de marcenaria."

"É mesmo! Já ia me esquecendo... hehe... fica pra próxima querida!" – respondeu Henri de forma amigável e reparou que quase instantaneamente Jean tinha voltado a puxá-lo pela gola da camisa, enforcando-o um pouco.

Hyoga, com o comentário, também fuzilou o amigo com olhar, aprovando em seu íntimo o gesto de Jean.

"Tata, toma os seus livros!" – Jean estendeu a pequena pilha de materiais à garota que recebeu de braços abertos.

"Obrigada!"

"Não tem por onde!" – ele sorriu.

Eles se encararam demoradamente, Hyoga notou e bufou pelo nariz.

"Vamos logo Catarina Alexei!" – ele empurrou o portão pesado de ferro com violência, passou pelo jardim, subiu os três degraus da escada e chutou a porta com violência para que pudesse passar.

Alguns instantes depois a garota entrou em casa, fechando a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente, depositou a pilha de material em um pequeno armário que ficava ali no canto do corredor, logo abaixo de um espelho. Caminhou pela passagem longa e estreita até passar pela sala de TV e encontrar Hyoga esparramado no sofá, livrando-se do resto da gravata.

"Catarina Alexei? Você só me chama pelo meu nome completo quando está bravo! _O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ_?"

"Hunf, não sei! Você que tem que saber se fez alguma coisa ou não! Mas, acho que deve estar com culpa no cartório já que a carapuça serviu!"

"Do que você..."

"Você não se dá ao respeito! É isso!" – ele se levantou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, jogando-os para trás.

"Eu não me dou ao respeito?" – os olhos dela brilharam perigosamente, colocou uma mão na cintura e a outra deu uma cutucada firme com o dedo indicador no meio do peito de Hyoga. – "E me diga querido sobrinho, _DE QUE LUGAR DA SUA MENTE DOENTE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA_?".

"É só olhar pra você e ver como você trata tão bem o _Jeanzinho_".

"Então é isso! Escuta aqui, eu não tenho nada com ele e mesmo que tivesse eu não te devo satisfações!" – ela girou nos calcanhares e rumou para fora do corredor seguindo para a cozinha.

"Não me deve satisfações? Claro que deve! Eu só quero o seu bem e não quero você se envolvendo com _gente como ele_!"

"_Gente como ele_? Você se refere ao fato dele ser de uma família de muçulmanos?"

"Não tem nada a ver!" – ele fitou os pés.

"Tem sim! Não seja hipócrita! Existe esse preconceito bobo só por causa da descendência dos novos estrangeiros! Mas Jean é francês, nascido em Bordeaux!"

"Mas..."

"É claro que eu sei que esse preconceito idiota está vivo, mas ninguém assume diretamente! Esperava isso de todos, menos de você!"

Hyoga envergonhou-se por um momento. Realmente, relevou a possibilidade da descendência do rapaz e sempre se cobrou para não tratá-lo com indiferença, mesmo por que, odiava esse preconceito imbecil que tinha se espalhado pela França, causando um pouco de xenofobia(4) na população.

"Não é só por isso, mas também por que os garotos dessa idade não estão interessados em nada sério! Falo por mim, eu sou um deles!"

"Você está quase namorando a Julieta!"

"É diferente!"

"Por que é diferente?" – ela virou ficando de frente pra ele.

"É diferente por que eu gosto dela! Só por causa disso!"

"E, suponhamos que o Jean também goste de mim."

"Ele não gosta de você!"

"E como você sabe?"

"Por que ele ia querer alguma coisa com você? Se enxerga menina!"

"Hyoga, você é um grosso!" – ela deu um chute na canela dele de raiva. – "E quer saber de uma coisa? Se o Jean quiser alguma coisa séria comigo eu vou aceitar! Por que ele é um garoto maravilhoso e não é do seu tipinho que só quer saber de se aproveitar das meninas!" – ela subiu a escada enraivecida, deixando Hyoga massageando os joelhos.

"Certo, mas _SE VOCÊ FICAR MAL FALADA NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO AVISEI_!"

"Será o possível?" – uma mulher nova com cabelos castanhos e compridos, cacheados e soltos apareceu. – "Mal chegaram e já estão brigando?".

"Eu não fiz nada Louise!" – Hyoga foi até ela como um garoto manhoso, só que cresceu demais e abraçou a mulher com carinho, afagando-lhe os cabelos e tendo que encurvar um pouco as costas para poder repousar o queixo no ombro dela. – "Só você me entende Louise!".

"Não adianta você vir me bajular mocinho!" – ela soltou o rapaz com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – "O que foi que você aprontou?".

"Nada!" – de repente, ele voltou a ficar sério como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, segurando as duas mãos da mulher que ele aprendeu a tratar como uma tia. – "E então? Você vai mesmo me abandonar?".

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela e de repente ficou mais sério, com os olhos tristes, fitando as suas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas com o _pequeno_ Hyoga. Era seu garotinho, um garotinho que cresceu demais, mas ainda sim era o seu menino que já se tornava um homem e que ela criou desde pequeno.

"Vou ter que ir querido, meu pai está adoentado e vai precisar de mim para cuidar dele. Também vou ajudar minha irmã com o empório da família na Marselha, você sabe que a vida está cada vez mais difícil não sabe?" – ela colocou uma das mãos no rosto do pequeno que tinha ficado triste. – "Mas, eu vou sempre me lembrar de você e vou vir visitá-los sempre que puder!".

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa!"

"Você não quer me fazer ficar com peso na consciência?"

"Não! Eu sei que você tem que ir, mas não vou fingir que estou feliz com isso."

Tata, que tinha se lembrado que ainda não tinha almoçado, descia as escadas novamente quando ouviu o final da conversa dos dois.

"Você vai embora Louise?"

"Vou minha querida! Vou sim..." – os olhos dela não escondiam mais a emoção e já brilhavam por causas das lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto. – "Mas, eu vou com vocês dois no meu coração! Tenho-os como meus sobrinhos, meus pequenos, minhas crianças!".

Tata também desceu as escadas e pulou no pescoço da governanta, abraçando-a com carinho. Louise puxou os dois loiros para um abraço apertado, ao mesmo tempo, quase os fazendo chorar também.

_Naquele ano Louise nos deixou por motivos particulares, e não preciso dizer que isso abalou profundamente o ritmo da casa. Minha mãe, Camille, se recusou prontamente a colocar qualquer outra pessoa no lugar da antiga governanta, afinal, ela era mais que uma funcionária, era praticamente parte da família. E foi justamente nessa época que Hyoga e eu intensificamos nossa relação, ficamos mais amigos, passamos a brigar raramente e, acredite ou não, acabamos virando confidentes. _

_Não perdemos o contato com Louise, a revíamos em tempos de festas. Certa vez, Hyoga e eu fomos passar uma curta temporada na Marselha com ela e sua família. Estava tão mais alegre, mais bonita e estava noiva. Ela nos convidou para participar das bênçãos, mas Camille não permitiu que fossemos porque era uma religião contrária a que ela pregava em nossa casa. Foi uma das poucas vezes que repreendi minha mãe, ela tinha uma séria dificuldade em aceitar outras crendices, já que era católica assídua e não admitia qualquer tipo de conversa sobre os ensinamentos contrários a isso._

_No começo isso nos influenciou de maneira negativa, afinal, éramos crianças e acabamos aceitando e acolhendo as idéias e ensinamentos dela. Quando crescemos começamos a formar nossas próprias opiniões e aceitar as pessoas sem nenhum tipo de preconceito por sua religião, crença ou qualquer outra diferença. Depois de um tempo minha mãe também melhorou bastante com relação a isso, ela diz que foi por causa da convivência com nós dois._

_O tempo passou, fomos crescendo juntos, a transição pela adolescência até que foi tranqüila. Fomos jovens normais, saudáveis, bem sucedidos no estudo, cercados de amigos, paqueras e tudo o mais. Anos incríveis eu diria!_

Tata olhou para o enorme relógio que estava fixado na parede da lanchonete. Tinha se empolgado e já estavam naquela conversa fazia quase uma hora, Camus silencioso quase não piscava e mal respirava tentando não perder uma única palavra proferida pela garota.

"Já acabou?" – perguntou o homem de cabelos ruivos e compridos com um tom gélido na voz, demonstrando indiferença.

"Não! Só dei uma pausa, mas já vou prosseguir!" – ela lamentou o fato da cantina ter sido fechada e apenas o salão estar aberto. Não poderia comprar mais um café e sentia que quando ficava nervosa somente a cafeína poderia estimulá-la a continuar.

Camus percebeu isso e empurrou seu café, que estava meio vazio, ao lado dela.

"Você, aparentemente, precisa mais disso do que eu!"

Ela não fez cerimônia, precisava realmente de um pouco mais daquela bebida que já estava quase gelada, mas bebeu com gosto. Necessitava de forças para continuar seu relato, não poderia omitir um único detalhe, por mais desprezível que ele parecesse ser.

"Obrigada!" – disse limpando os lábios nas costas das mãos de forma até meio infantil.

Camus achou graça, era exatamente o mesmo movimento que Hyoga sempre repetia de forma mecânica depois que bebia algo. E, novamente, a dura realidade voltou a atormentá-lo, pois em algum lugar entre aquelas salas frias, seu protegido estaria acorrentado a tubos e bolsas de soro, cercado por médicos e enfermeiras que estavam tentando salvá-lo. Mais uma vez, ele ficou mais atento e agitado.

"Catarina, por favor, eu _PRECISO_ saber por que isso é tão importante no momento!"

"Para o bem do Hyoga e pelo seu bem, é bom você ouvir a história inteira!" – respondeu. – "Vou agilizar o ritmo da conversa.".

_Até que finalmente chegou o dia em que eu temi por muitos anos, o dia em que Hyoga ia nos deixar para seguir carreira em Paris. Apesar de Bordeaux ter excelentes faculdades, ele vivia repetindo que só se sentiria plenamente satisfeito profissionalmente se fosse estudar na capital e que seu sonho, desde que se entendia por gente e pôs os pés na França, era justamente esse._

"Você vai se cuidar não vai?" – Catarina estava, agora com os cabelos loiros mais lisos e lhe descendo até o ombro, agarrada ao pescoço de Hyoga com toda força que podia.

"Já disse que vou Tata!" – respondeu abraçando-a e levantando-a alguns centímetros do chão. Tinha crescido um pouco mais, os cabelos loiros iam até o ombro, como já era costume, a barba rala, os olhos azuis brilhando como nunca, o corpo mais definido, a voz mais grave. O rapaz tinha se tornado um homem.

"E os rapazes? Vem se despedir de você?"

"Acho que hoje não! Já festejamos a minha despedida ontem com algumas garotas em uma _casa de boas meninas_.

"Hunf, e você me fala isso na maior cara de pau é?"

"Jean foi junto!" – comentou colocando a garota no chão.

"E quem disse que eu me importo? Você se esqueceu que eu não sou mais a namorada dele?"

"Sim! Mas, vocês namoraram por muito tempo, depois terminaram, depois voltaram, depois terminaram novamente, então voltaram e mais uma vez...".

"Dessa vez não tem mais volta! Ele não é o homem certo para mim! Eu resolvi que vou investir em material importado, agora eu quero um estrangeiro." – disse sorrindo vendo Hyoga fechar a cara.

"Olha lá hein? Não quero você aprontando enquanto eu estiver fora!"

"Bobão!" – ela puxa o loiro para baixo pela gola do casaco para poder ficar no mesmo nível que ele e deposita um beijo gentil em sua fronte.

"Camille não vem?" – perguntou um pouco mais sério encarando sua querida tia, que para ele era mais uma prima.

"Você sabe que ela não aprovou a sua decisão não é? Mas, eu não sei o que esperar e... _OLHA ELA ALI! EU SABIA QUE ELA VINHA!_"

Hyoga se virou esperançoso e logo reconheceu a avó que vinha a passos lentos, desviando de malas e passageiros para poder transitar pela plataforma.

"Achou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil? Enganou-se mon petit (5)!" – ela tinha um bonito semblante, os cachos loiros que iam um pouco mais do queixo estavam definidos e alguns fios brancos já começavam a surgir, os olhos castanhos já começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

"Camille!" – ele correu para ela e abraçou-a. Aprendeu a amar a avó e faze-la parte importante de sua vida. – "Achei que não vinha!".

"Você achou que eu ia perder a despedida do meu único neto? Que espécie de avó eu seria?"

Infelizmente, já era demasiado tarde. O ônibus já começava a ligar os motores e toda a bagagem de Hyoga já se encontrava no bagageiro. Ele encarou as duas com um brilho de excitação e ao mesmo tempo, tristeza no olhar.

"Olha aqui rapaz, você vai se cuidar, vai estudar direitinho, vai se alimentar bem, nada de ficar só na gandaia direto e vai me escrever no mínimo uma carta por mês."

"Oui! Ma chérie grand-mère (6)".

Os olhos de Camille se encheram de lágrimas e ela abraçou o neto com todas as forças do seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe chamava daquela maneira, lhe chamava de avó.

"Mien adorée petit-fils (7)!"

Ele não conteve uma lágrima de alegria e ficou ali abraçado com ela.

"Vamos, você vai perder o ônibus meu bem." – ela soltou-o com dificuldade e limpou as lágrimas. – "E não volte para casa sem aquele diploma!".

O motorista do ônibus buzinou para que ele se apressasse.

Ele sorriu, deu um último beijo nas bochechas de Camille, depois se virou para Tata, pegou sua mochila que ela segurava, deu um beijo em seu rosto e cochichou:

"Torça por mim!"

Saltou para dentro do ônibus e se acomodou em sua poltrona, passada às emoções fortes, ele fechou os olhos e pegou num pesado e reconfortante sono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Acho que é aqui!" – Hyoga estava parado na frente de um enorme casarão de cor verde, muito chamativo, com um grande jardim cheio de flores, com uma pequena varanda na entrada.

Ele segurou a alça da bolsa que jazia ao seu lado, depois apertou a campainha de aspecto estranho que fez um barulho muito diferente do convencional, fazendo-o se assustar por um momento.

Uma senhora de cabelos bem curtos e grisalhos apareceu na porta para recebê-lo. Era uma figura, no mínimo, exótica. Usava uma bata amarela que vinha-lhe quase até os joelhos, chinelos marrons decorados com muitos enfeites brilhantes, tinha entorno de seus 1,65 m, olhos castanhos e serenos, pele um pouco bronzeada nos braços e no rosto.

"Hum, sinto boas energias emanando dessa pessoa que bate em meu portão! Você é o Hyoga certo?"

"Sou sim! E a senhora é?"

"Oh não meu rapaz! Não me chame de senhora, me chame de você! Senhora é uma palavra muito pesada sabe?" – ela abriu o portão de ferro. - "Me chamo Olímpia.". – ela estendeu a mão para ele que aceitou o cumprimento. – "Sou a dona dessa pensão. Espero que possamos nos dar muito bem e também espero que você não atrase o aluguel!".

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, nunca tinha visto uma figura como ela. Na sua cabeça, a dona da pensão que tinha combinado de se hospedar era uma senhora de meia-idade, gorda e rabugenta. Mas, nunca esperou encontrar uma senhora de aproximadamente seus sessenta anos e com jeito de hippie.

"Vamos entrando! Você está com sorte, vai poder conhecer os outros rapazes! Eles estão reunidos na cozinha para o lanche da tarde". – ela enlaçou seu braço sem cerimônia no braço esquerdo do loiro e começou a guiá-lo cuidadosamente. – "Quer ajuda com as malas querido?".

"Não! Merci(8)!" – ele segurou a mala com uma das mãos e foi seguindo-a.

"Pode deixar as malas aí!" – disse apontando para a bagagem assim que entraram na casa, que era muito bonita e com estilo muito parecido com o da dona. Muitos armários de madeira, cortinas de cores vibrantes e aspecto psicodélico decoravam o ambiente. Pela enorme janela entrava os últimos raios do sol poente, deixando o céu um pouco alaranjado e dando ao ambiente um aspecto muito acolhedor e bonito. Olhando naquela direção Hyoga pode ver um objeto que parecia uma peneira, decorada com penas e pedrinhas rosa e azuis, com guizos dependurados nas pontas.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou curioso.

"Isso? É um filtra-sonhos! Ele não permite que as energias negativas entrem na casa, impedindo que os pesadelos nos tomem as noites e somente os sonhos venham nos abençoar. – ela fez um movimento gracioso com as mãos como se pudesse flutuar como uma pluma. Hyoga não pode conter o riso.

"Rapaz, você riu de mim? Ou para mim?"

"Sinceramente, dos dois!" – disse rindo mais alegremente.

"Vamos nos dar bem! Uma das coisas que mais admiro é a franqueza! Chega de tagarelar, vamos conhecer os rapazes!"

Eles foram entrando por um corredor, até chegar a cozinha em que um grupo de sete rapazes sentados em uma mesa se encontrava, falando muito alto, alguns discutindo e outros dando risada.

"Me passa a droga da geléia Amamya!" – bradava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e curtos muito irritado e ficando vermelho, com uma veia saltada na testa.

"Não ouvi você dizer, por favor!" – um outro jovem mais alto, de cabelos curtos e azuis e olhos azuis, com uma cicatriz no rosto, próximo à testa e os olhos, se equilibrava nas pernas traseiras de uma cadeira de madeira, carregando um pote de geléia.

"Eu não vou falar isso pra você!"

"E eu também não vou passar a geléia!" – respondia o outro debochado, fazendo os amigos que estavam ao redor rirem, menos um menino de cabelos verdes e curtos que estava na outra ponta da mesa.

"Ikki! Dá logo isso pra ele e vamos comer em paz!"

"Ora Shun, eu só estou querendo um pouco de gentileza por parte do nosso amigo Jabu aqui! Afinal, é o mínimo que ele pode fazer para retribuir toda a minha dedicação!"

"Eu vou retribuir a sua dedicação Amamya!" – ele se levantou de um salto e com o punho fechado tentou acertar o rosto do rapaz, que fez um movimento rápido se desviando e acertando um soco certeiro no queixo do outro, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

"Controle-se! Você ainda não está em condições para arranjar briga comigo calouro!"

"Isso vai ter volta!" – disse colocando uma mão no queixo.

"Tenho _tanto_ medo de você!" – riu desdenhoso.

"_IKKI_!" – Shun saiu de seu lugar e foi ajudar Jabu a se levantar. – "Você está bem Jabu?".

"Sai de perto de mim!" – empurrou Shun para o canto. – "Não preciso da sua ajuda!" – replicou de forma grosseira, levantando-se sozinha e saindo em disparada da cozinha, passando por Olímpia e empurrando Hyoga na passagem.

"_CUIDADO_!" – disse o loiro irritado pelo comportamento grosseiro do outro.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... esse foi o comportamento de um péssimo perdedor!"

"Rapazes! Rapazes se aquietem, por favor!" – ela fez um movimento rápido com o braço para que todos pudessem ouvi-la e imediatamente todos se calaram. – "Esse é Hyoga, o novo hóspede, é estudante assim como vocês! Espero que o recebam bem e o acolham no seio de nossa _família_". – fez um movimento rápido com as mãos – "Agora, apresentem-se, por favor!".

"Eu sou Seiya!" – disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e porte atlético.

Hyoga fez um aceno com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Shiryu!" – respondeu outro de longuíssimos cabelos negros como o ébano, olhos verdes meio puxados, alto e de um belo físico. – Seja bem vindo Hyoga!".

"Chamo-me Shun!" – respondeu o mesmo rapaz de olhos verdes que tinha tentado ajudar o tal de Jabu a se levantar. Tinha um tom de pele muito clara, olhos verdes e cabelos do mesmo tom, um rosto dócil e sereno e um sorriso encantador e cativante. – "Aquele é meu irmão Ikki!" – apontou para o outro rapaz de cabelos azuis e curtos, olhar debochado e corpo bem definido. Ele fez um aceno simples com a cabeça, não se ocupando muito com o novo hóspede.

"Sou Ichi". – disse um rapaz de pele macilenta, cabelo meio moicano, pintados de branco e com fundas olheiras estampadas em seu rosto.

"Nachi!" – respondeu por fim o último dos estudantes que tinha cabelos negros e curtos e olhos do mesmo tom.

Hyoga se sentou em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa, cumprimentando todos.

"De onde você veio?" – perguntou Shun curioso.

"Bordeaux e vocês?"

"Somos estrangeiros, isso aqui é quase um intercâmbio pra gente!" – respondeu Seiya comendo uma torrada.

"Eu sou da China!" – falou Shiryu.

"E o resto de nós é do Japão!" – completou Shun.

Olímpia fez um movimento com a mão para que todos se calassem e o silêncio novamente se fez.

"Bem, eu ia falar as regras da pensão apenas para o nosso novo integrante, mas em decorrência dos últimos acontecimentos, não é senhor Ikki Amamya?".

Ikki bufou e cruzou os braços revirando os olhos.

"Gostaria de lembrar a todos que brigas e discussões são expressamente proibidas! E se eu descobrir outro clima hostil como esse que acabou de se suceder, o responsável ou os responsáveis serão convidados a se retirar da minha pensão.".

Ela fez uma pausa.

"Também não são permitidos animais, porte de armas, drogas e...mulheres!" – Seiya deu um sorrisinho significativo – "Gostaria de relembrar em especial ao senhor Seiya de que isso é uma pensão e não um motel!".

"Viu Seiya? Controle seus hormônios!" – respondeu Ikki sarcástico e fazendo todos os rapazes da mesa inclusive Hyoga rirem da piada.

"Bem, acho que é só! Espero que goste da sua estadia aqui querido!"- disse de forma bondosa- "Agora, permita-me, vou retirar-me para conversar com o cosmo!" – ela fez um movimento com as mãos e se retirou fazendo todos darem ótimas gargalhadas.

"Eu não agüento essa Olímpia!" – respondeu Shun.

"Vai se acostumando, ela é maluquinha!"- disse Shiryu para Hyoga.

"Mais é boa gente." – completou o garoto de cabelos verdes.

"E boa cozinheira!" – falou Seiya rindo.

"Seiya! Seiya! Só pensa em comida e sacanagem!" – falou Shiryu rindo da própria piada.

"Até tu Shiryu?"

Hyoga passou o resto da tarde conversando com seus novos amigos, jogando conversa fora e rindo muito.

_E assim Hyoga começou uma nova fase que mudaria sua vida para sempre...

* * *

_

**Vocabulário:**

**¹-**Bonjour - Bom dia.

**²-**Ils excusent me le retard - Desculpem-me o atraso.

**³-**Sans problèmes – Sem problemas.

**(4)-**Xenofobia - aversão às pessoas ou coisas estrangeiras.

**(5)-** Mon petit-meu pequeno.

**(6)-** Oui! Ma chérie grand-mère - Sim! Minha querida avó.

**(7)-** Mien adorée petit-fils – Meu adorado neto.

**(8)-** Merci – Obrigado.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo e espero que tenham gostado!

Abusei um pouquinho mais de certas expressões em francês, mas foi para dar o estilo, afinal, a fanfic é passada em Bordeaux e, agora por causa de acontecimentos recentes, Paris.

Eu tratei de um tema um pouco polêmico que é a xenofobia na França, tanto que por causa dela, ano passado tivémos aquele conflito entre cívis no país. A xenofobia(significado mais ou menos aceitável: aversão às pessoas ou coisa estrangeiras) é um problema que atua em vários países do mundo, em especial o Brasil, e para dar um ar um pouco mais _real_ a fic, opitei por abordar o tema.

É polêmico, é super atual, está presente em todas as classes da sociedade de forma mesmo que indireta e isso tem que mudar! Estou fazendo a minha parte por um mundo melhor e tentando começar um processo de conscientização de alguns temas através das minhas fics, pois não só de histórias fantásticas vivem os escritores certo!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! A fic atingiu um número consideravelmente expressivo de hits e isso me deixou feliz! Eu escrevo para todos, inclusive para os tímidos.

**Por favor, comentem logado ou deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder ok?**

**Beijos**


	3. A revelação de Catarina

**_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei._**

**_Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre e Henri são personagens de minha autoria e _****_Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história._**

_Trata-se de um U.A(Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**._

**_Boa leitura!_**

_

* * *

Bem, não me recordo ao certo tudo o que aconteceu com Hyoga, ele me escrevia regularmente - uma carta por semana - e eu respondia da mesma forma e no mesmo ritmo. Achei que ia morrer de saudades. Não tinha conta de telefone que agüentasse: duas horas! Duas horas literalmente quase todos os dias, até que Olímpia começou a implicar com a conta no fim do mês. Para falar a verdade, eu não a culpo. _

_Ele me relatou as primeiras semanas na faculdade onde resolveu cursar engenharia química, era o sonho dele desde muito pequeno, adorava brincar com aqueles quites infantis e criar "poções mágicas". _

"Hyoga, bem vindo ao seu segundo lar!" - anunciou Shun saindo do ônibus que estacionou na frente da linda e enorme universidade.

O loiro não conseguiu pronunciar nada, estava maravilhado, o lugar era mil...não! Dez mil vezes mais bonito do que tinha imaginado. Ele deu uma passada de olho rápida pelo local, viu os prédios estilo neoclássico, a fachada antiga, os estudantes e, por fim, avistou um grupo de garotas muito jeitosas, uma ruiva em especial lançando um lindo sorriso para ele e ele retribuiu um pouco acanhado.

"Shun, isso aqui é... é..."

"Isso Hyoga, agora começa uma outra vida, sua nova vida!" - ele não pode deixar de sorrir, o amigo tinha feito a mesma cara que ele assim que viua universidade.Shun e Hyoga já tinham tudo para ser ótimos amigos, além do que seus ideais combinavam de forma espantosa.

"Ai, não é lindo Hyoga? Snif, me dá vontade de choraaaarrr!" - falou Seiya que saltou do ônibus e pulou nas costas dele fazendo-os cair no chão.

"Seiya! Cuidado!" - respondeu o loiro irritado vendo que as garotas agora riam da situação.

"É Seiya, não exagere com esse aí!" - falou Ikki descendo do ônibus elegantemente - "Pode ser que ele molhe as calças com tanta emoção!"

"Oras essas Ikki, deixe disso!" - disse Shun indo ajudar Hyoga e Seiya a se levantarem. - "Não é para tanto!"

"Bom, divirtam-se no primeiro dia de aula de vocês calouros! Principalmente você **PATO"** - Ikki saiu andando indiferente, com um sorriso debochado e com a mochila nas costas, sendo seguido pelos olhares desejosos do pequeno grupo de garotas.

"Não se irrite com isso Hyoga!" - disse Shun - "Pato não é um apelido tão ruim, são criaturas simpáticas."

"Mesmo assim, eu não gosto!"

"Por isso que pegou e agora todos nós lhe chamamos assim!" - respondeu Seiya rindo.

"Vamos logo!" - disse Shiryu interrompendo-os - "Vou para o meu prédio!"

E cada um deles rumou para seu destino, já que a universidade era dividida em vários blocos e cada área tinha um prédio onde os alunos deveriam se dirigir. Shun seguiu para o prédio designado a área de antropologia, Seiya a de educação física, Shiryu foi para a pedagogia e Hyoga para química.

* * *

_Entre as diversas aulas que Hyoga me narrou em suas cartas a que ele mais se empenhava em destacar era a sua._

"Bom dia" – disse um homem ruivo de cabelos muito compridos, sobrancelhas bifurcadas, olhos cor de mel avermelhados, muito alto e de bom porte adentrando a sala de aula. Usava um jaleco branco que ia até os joelhos e alguns livros embaixo do braço – "Meu nome é Camus Lantier! Sou o professor de química orgânica e inorgânica, sejam bem-vindos!"

Todos na sala permaneceram mudos, o homem parecia ser um tanto quanto frio e calculista.

"Vamos deixar algumas regras bem claras por aqui para que possamos conviver _suportavelmente bem!_ Nada de brincadeiras estúpidas, nada de conversas paralelas e se eu ouvir esse barulho insuportável de chiclete sendo mastigado mais uma vez o farei engolir essa coisa gosmenta" – disse olhando diretamente para um garoto do canto da sala que cuspiu o chiclete discretamente e colocou embaixo da carteira.

"Apresentem-se" – sentenciou o homem mirando seus novos alunos, feliz por ver o efeito que surtira neles, parecendo mais um ditador do que qualquer outro cargo.

* * *

_Os meses foram transcorrendo e Hyoga começou a encontrar alguns problemas com um professor em especial, aposto que você já consegue imaginar quem seja. Não é Camus?_

"Quero que vocês analisem as provas, corrijam se necessário. Contudo, qualquer um que não tenha atingindo uma média superior a setenta por cento na nota total, aconselho que passe a se esforçar mais. Faz dois meses que estamos mantendo esse ritmo e não estou vendo evolução por parte de algum de vocês".

O sinal tocou e todos foram saindo pela porta, até que sobrou apenas um aluno na sala. Hyoga ficou olhando para o papel queestava dispostosobre sua mesa. Só podia ser uma piada! Sua nota não era ruim, todavia não era o dez que ele esperava normalmente, era uma nota medíocre se comparado com seu desempenho. Aquele homem tinha menosprezado dez anos da mais profunda genialidade. Um engano era a idéia mais plausível.

"Professor Lantier!" - chamou Hyoga dirigindo-se até a mesa deste. O Francês não fez menção de olhá-lo e continuou a escrever em seu controle de classe.

"Fale!"

"Acho que o senhor errou a minha nota!" - estendeu para o professor o pedaço de papel. Camus levou ao rosto um óculos de armação leve para ler os escritos.

"Não errei nada! Essa é a sua média!"

"Não pode ser! Afirmo que deve haver algum erro".

"E porque falas isso com tanta convicção?"

"Por que minhas notas sempre foram exemplares!"

"Então, o problema está em você e não no meu método de avaliação. Você é bom Hyoga, porém está longe de ser perfeito ou de se equiparar ao nível de um profissional como eu. Para isso que estou aqui, para fazer superar suas limitações. Mas, se achas que não pode dar conta..." - sua voz tornou-se fria, provocativa e debochada.

"O que está insinuando? Claro que sou capaz de dar conta!" - respondeu Hyoga irritado.

"Então prove! Mas, se não consegue atingir minhas exigências, mude de curso no próximo semestre". - ele juntou o material rapidamente e saiu da sala de aula a passos lentos.

"Espere para ver Lantier!"

* * *

_Não preciso dizer que meu sobrinho aceitou seu desafio sem pestanejar, começou a se esforçar um pouco mais e atingiu a meta que ele queria._

"Parabéns Hyoga! Seu desempenho foi bem melhor!" - respondeu Camus secamente entregando a avaliação ao aluno no fim de uma das aulas do trimestre.

"Obrigado!" - ele sorriu satisfeito pelo resultado que obtivera, estufou o peito e olhou-o com certo ar de superioridade, orgulhoso e feliz por ver Lantier naquela posição; o homem tinha que dar o braço a torcer.

"Escute" - falou o professor esperando que o último aluno saísse pela porta deixando os dois a sós - "Acho que com a orientação adequada e a minha supervisão, poderia se tornar um químico exemplar, superior aos demais. Sua nota atual e o seu desempenho em aulas práticas e teóricas são excelentes" - ele falou de forma quase imperceptível - "Por isso, gostaria de convidá-lo para participar de um projeto patrocinado pela faculdade e coordenado de perto por mim, escolho os alunos a dedo e _sei_ que pode dar conta rapaz!"

Hyoga deliciou-se por um momento vendo-o pronunciar aquelas palavras. Era mais do que claro que era um sacrifício para ele fazer elogios de qualquer espécie a qualquer um, por isso não o fez esperar mais, analisou a proposta e respondeu.

"Eu aceito!"

* * *

_O tempo foi passando e vocês se tornaram cada vez mais amigos, doce ironia do destino!__Alguns meses depois da mudança de Hyoga para a capital- exatos sete meses - Camille faleceu devido a uma doença imunológica que viveu com ela e acabou atingindo um alto grau ao decorrer do tempo._

"Sinto muito!" - disse Camus com uma ponta de humanidade fitando a garota e interrompendo o relato - "Eu me lembro que Hyoga ficou muito abalado na época, não se concentrava direito e tudo o mais. Deve ter sido um choque para vocês!"

"Foi!" - falou Catarina abaixando o tom de voz - "Ela era muito importante para nós!"

"Prossiga!" - pediu ele voltando a ansiedade costumeira.

_Foi um golpe muito duro. Hyoga veio me visitar, participou do enterro - veio acompanhado por um dos companheiros da pensão: Shun, que se mostrou uma ótima pessoa e um ótimo auxílio a nós dois, devo admitir que me afeiçoei muito a ele, um ótimo amigo. E foi nesse episódio triste que minha vida mudou completamente. O problema era muito mais emocional do que financeiro, eu e Hyoga concordamos que eu não poderia permanecer sozinha em Bordeaux**¹**, então fechei a nossa antiga casa, tranquei o curso na faculdade que eu estava fazendo e resolvi passar uns tempos com Hyoga na pensão - com certa resistência de Olímpia_.

"Não! Não! NÃO!" - repetia insistentemente a dona do local durante um dos lanches do período da tarde que realizavam todos os dias.

"Mas Olímpia, Catarina está passando por um momento terrível, eu não posso deixá-la só".

"Eu entendo isso, sei que a morte de sua avó deve tê-la abalado de forma indescritível, mas não posso permitir uma garota aqui, por motivos mais do que óbvios. Uma garota vivendo entre um bando de rapazes, faça-me o favor..."

"Olímpia, você é mulher e não damos em cima de você "- argumentou Seiya arrancando risadas de todos da mesa, com exceção de Ikki que não estava presente.

"Isso porque eu devo ter uns quarenta anos a mais que você! Não sou mais tão bonita assim!"

"Ah, nem fala isso! Você ainda é mó mulherão! Olha só, com tudo em cima!" - Seiya disse sorrindo arrancando mais risadas de todos.

"Nem adianta tentar me bajular! Eu sou irredutível!"

"Vou apelar para seus melhores sentimentos" - Hyoga se levanta, vai até a ponta da mesa onde era o lugar costumeiro da mulher, abaixa-se ficando no mesmo nível dela e segura as mãos dela entre as suas, fazendo-a encará-lo - "Pode aumentar minha hospedagem de Catarina com um acréscimo de cinqüenta por cento!"

"HYOGA! Assim você até me ofende! Não faço isso pelo dinheiro, faço por princípios morais!"

"E assim quem **nos** ofende é **você** Olímpia" - disse Shiryu - "Não pretendemos faltar ao respeitoa ela."

"Não me importa, eu quero ver o que vai falar mais alto em vocês na hora "H". A razão ou seus hormônios?"

"Por favor! Eles não vão fazer nada e se fizerem vão se ver comigo!" - disse Hyoga lançando um olhar aterrorizante para todos da mesa.

"NÃO!"

"Olímpia, posso lhe falar?" - agora era Shun quem se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Fez questão que ela se levantasse e eles foram conversar em um lugar afastado dos ouvidos atentos de todos.

Três horas depois, Olímpia tinha cedido aos argumentos do belo e dócil Shun.

"Tudo bem! Catarina pode ficar!" - sentenciou ela vendo o rosto apreensivo de Hyoga quando retornaram a cozinha.

"Promete?"

"Sim!"

Ele sorri satisfeito lançando um olhar da mais profunda admiração a Shun que apenas retribuiu sorridente, contentando-se em ver o amigo em estado de graça.

* * *

"Você é Catarina? Prazer minha querida, chamo-me Olímpia, sinta-se em casa e acolhida no seio de nossa família!" - faz o tradicional movimento gracioso com as mãos. 

"Obrigada!" - respondeu a garota parecendo um pouco acanhada, vendo-se ali no meio daquele bando de rapazes, um pouco abatida ainda pela morte repentina de sua mãe.

_Fui recebida maravilhosamente bem por todos. Shun e Hyoga zelavam por mim parecendo meus irmãos, Seiya ficou com a parte do entretenimento, levando-me ao riso com suas piadas e seu humor admirável; Shiryu bateu um papo mais cabeça, conversando coisas que fossem do seu agrado; Ichi e Nachi também tentaram - mesmo que de maneira mais tímida e bem menos acolhedora - entreter-me com algumas outras conversas e Jabu, bem, esse não se prontificou a ser gentil, já que já tinha se desentendido com Hyoga outras vezes, preferiu não se meter muito na minha acolhida, mas não me importei. Não gostei muito da cara dele. Contudo, a melhor recepção ainda estava por vir..._

Catarina passou o dia um pouco calada, a noite começou a fazer frio e uma chuva violenta começou a cair sobre Paris. Ela, meio sem-sono, resolveu ir até a sala e ficar um pouco sozinha, pensando sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos tempos.

Quando já era passada da meia-noite ela ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando na pensão pela porta da frente e irrompendo uma nova figura diante de seus olhos. Era Ikki. Com seu jeito único e surpreendente. Estava todo encharcado da cabeça aos pés graças ao pé d'água que castigava a população. Tinha passado o dia inteiro fora resolvendo problemas pessoais e por isso ainda não a tinha conhecido.

Por alguns segundos eles ficaram se encarando, Ikki piscou algumas vezes, não se lembrava de ter visto aquela linda mulher na região desde que chegara a Paris e o que ela estava fazendo ali parada no sofá da pensão?

"Olá!" - disse ela simpática e dando um sorriso terno.

"Hum... Olá!"

"Você deve ser o Ikki certo? Sou Catarina, a tia do Hyoga!"

Tia? Aquela garota era tia do pato? Seu cérebro começou a processar as informações recebidas nos últimos minutos.

"Prazer!" - ele estendeu a mão para ela levando-a a retribuir o cumprimento. - "O que você faz acordada uma hora dessas? Não é hora de garotinhas estarem na cama?"

"Garotinha?" - ela sorriu desdenhosa - "E quantos anos eu aparento ter?"

"Dezesseis!"

"Errou, eu tenho dezoito!"

"Dá na mesma!" - ele deu de ombro livrando-se da jaqueta jeans que estava ensopada e ficando apenas com uma camiseta branca de manga curta que estava quase transparente.

"Olímpia deixou algo para você comer na cozinha, ela não queria que dormisse de estômago vazio".

Ele sorriu. Apesar de ser um cara "durão", não havia nada como uma boa alimentação que lembrasse a comidinha da mamãe.

"Me faz companhia?" - perguntou convidando-a.

"Eu aceito!"

E eles passaram um bom pedaço da noite conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos.

* * *

_Fui muito bem vinda durante todo esse período, tanto que estou lá na pensão até hoje. E os meses continuaram correndo e eu me cobrava todos os dias para contar a Hyoga uma coisa que Camille me confiara no leito de morte, mas eu fui adiando e adiando, me convencendo de que a nossa vida na pensão estava tão boa junto a todos e foi ficando mais e mais difícil de falar._

_Até que eu te conheci Camus..._

Catarina foi conhecer a universidade de Hyoga, resolveu que ia ficar parada até o final daquele ano e iria reiniciar com a faculdade logo no início do ano seguinte, já estavam em novembro e o outono estava em sua plenitude, fazendo com que as folhas das árvores caíssem deixando Paris com certo ar melancólico.

A garota andava com Shun que aceitou ser seu guia pelo campus aquela tarde, o garoto aproveitou o tempo livre e levou-a passear pela torre Eiffel, o museu do Louvre, a catedral de Notre Dame e o Arco do Triunfo, deixando-a encantada.

"Hyoga falou que iria nos ver assim que saísse do laboratório!" - disse Shun que estava de braços dados com ela. - Talvez ele demore um pouco.

"Hunf, não dou à mínima! Adoro conversar com você Shun!"

"Sua companhia também me agrada!" - respondeu ele corando um pouco - "Olha, ali está ele!"

Catarina avistou-o vindo a passos lentos conversando paralelamente com outra pessoa. Era um homem de cabelos ruivos, muito bonito e ar de intelectual. Ela então começou a sentir seu coração acelerar, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas ele tinha algo de muito diferente que lhe despertou a mais intensa curiosidade.

"Vocês estão aí!" - disse Hyoga sorrindo. O homem se afastou por um momento sentindo-se um intruso entre os três jovens.

"Achei que ia demorar mais!" - falou Shun.

"Eu também, mas acabamos o projeto mais cedo!"

"Olá!" - disse Shun acenando para o homem que retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça sem esboçar um sorriso.

"Tata, quero que conheça o professor que lhe falei. Esse é Camus, professor de química orgânica".

"Prazer!" - ele respondeu mal mexendo os lábios - "Sou Camus Lantier!"

Catarina quase caiu para trás tendo que se apoiar em Shun que a aparou com os braços dando sustentação, ela arregalou os olhos e empalideceu.

"Tata, o que ocorre?" - perguntou Shun preocupado - "Tem algo a ver com a pressão?"

"Estou... Ótima Shun!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta!" - falou ela tentando passar segurança.

Camus adiantou-se indiferente, colocou uma mão na testa dela, depois começou a mexer em seu pulso.

"Talvez uma fraqueza!" - sentenciou ele dando um sorriso leve e quase imperceptível - "Hyoga e Shun levem-na para tomar um café."

"Gostaria de nos acompanhar Camus?" - perguntou Hyoga.

"Não! Merci!**²** Depois conversamos! Adieu!**³"** - ele adiantou-se, deu as costas e voltou a caminhar para a universidade.

"O que deu em você?" - falou o loiro mexendo nos cabelos de Tata - "Quase teve um ataque quando viu o homem."

"É que..."

"Não me diga que acho-o tão bonito que passou mal!" - respondeu ele rindo - "Todas as garotas dessa escola dizem que ele é o professor mais bonito daqui".

"Não é isso, é que..." - ela falou sem graça.

"Deixe-a Hyoga! Vamos comer algo! Ela precisa se alimentar!"

Eles começaram a seguir para uma lanchonete próxima dali.

"Ele me parece ser tão frio!" -comentou Tata.

"É!" - disse Hyoga - "Porém, é um ótimo professor e gosto de conversar com ele, sei que no início brigamos, mas agora... Minha estadia nesse lugar teria muito menos sentido sem ele aqui!"

"Ele é solitário?" - perguntou a garota.

"Acho que sim! Pelo que sei não é casado, nem tem filhos, é o típico homem que vive para o trabalho. Ele não parece que fala muito dele mesmo." - respondeu Shun que o conhecia muito superficialmente.

"Não fale assim Shun, é o jeito dele! Um estilo de vida!" - respondeu Hyoga magoando-se um pouco pelo comentário, Camus era mais que um professor, era um amigo muito querido.

Tata permaneceu calada vendo-os discutir.

_Fui te conhecendo Camus e minha opinião com relação a sua pessoa mudou e muito, acabei me afeiçoando a você com a mesma intensidade de Hyoga, és uma ótima pessoa._

"Obrigado!" - Respondeu ele sem-graça -"Mas, vamos ao que interessa o que isso tudo tem a ver com o acidente de Hyoga?"

Ela respirou fundo, olhou para os lados meio que desesperada na esperança que caísse um raio e com a confusão não precisasse dizer mais nada, porém, não havia mais volta. Era agora ou nunca.

"Camus, peço paciência porque não vai ser fácil aceitar isso que vou lhe contar". - ela tomou as mãos dele entre as suas e o encarou no fundo dos olhos amendoados.

"Diga logo! O que é?" - Camus segurou a respiração esperando ouvir a resposta a qualquer momento.

As lágrimas quentes da garota começaram a rolar por seu rosto e cair sobre as mãos deles que estavam dispostas sobre a mesa, ela por fim disse:

"Camus. Hyoga é seu filho. Seu filho com Natássia Alexei."

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**¹**-Bordeaux-O nome da cidade traduzida para o português comoBordéus

**²**-Merci - Obrigado

**³**-Adieu - Adeus.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo um pouco curto, mas entendam que a história vai precisar realmente ser narrada com detalhes a partir da revelação de Catarina. Não vou comentar muito sobre isso, tenho a convicção que meus leitores já esperavam por essa, então eu sei que ninguém caiu para trás quando leu a última linha.

Me doeu matar a Camille, mas tem coisas que um escritor deve fazer para o desenvolvimento de suahistória.

Mais um detalhe, coloquei os meus créditos com relação aos personagens do capítulo anterior, pois eu esqueci de postar da última vez! Erros de percurso!

E ai? Gostaram? Espero sinceramente que sim!

De qualquer modo, deixem rewiens com críticas e sugestões. Mas, eu escrevo para todos, inclusive para os meus leitores tímidos.

**_Por favor, comentem logado ou deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder ok?_**

**_Beijos_**


	4. A versão de Camus

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**._

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Camus. Hyoga é seu filho. Seu filho com Natássia Alexei".

Por alguns segundos Camus manteve-se em silêncio digerindo aquelas palavras loucas. Será que escutara bem? Hyoga? Filho? Natássia?

"Que brincadeira é essa?" – perguntou soltando as mãos de Catarina com selvageria – **"Hyoga meu filho? VOCÊ É LOUCA!" **– ele afasta a cadeira ficando de pé bruscamente. – **"EU NÃO TENHO FILHO!".**

"Camus... eu... sim! Você tem um filho! E esse é Hyoga!" – respondia a garota já preocupada com a reação dele – "Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas...".

"Não há o que entender!" – os olhos dele estavam vidrados e uma expressão da mais pura incredulidade – "Filho? Eu?". – agora ele encarava a garota que se mantinha passiva e o olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

"Eu não brincaria com uma coisa séria como essa!" – respondeu baixinho.

"Não! É impossível! Como?" – ele respirava com dificuldade e sentia a cabeça zonza.

"Lembra-se dela? Natássia! Na sua adolescência em _Bordeaux_¹".

Natássia. Quantos anos fazia que não ouvia esse nome? Agora descobrira que ela estava...

"**MORTA? ERA NATÁSSIA NAQUELE NÁVIO? MORTA! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO CONSEBO!"**

O ruivo empalideceu de forma impressionante – era informação demais em tão pouco tempo - os olhos se fecharam, ele encostou-se à parede lateral, a respiração ofegante, aos poucos ia perdendo a força nas pernas.

"Calma Camus! CALMA!" – ela foi chegando perto dele devagar, como se tivesse tentando conter um animal acuado. – "CAMUS! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!".

Ele tombou, os olhos se fecharam e Camus desmaiou ali mesmo.

* * *

"Ele está bem! Apenas sofreu emoções muito fortes como você acaba de me dizer" – sentenciou o enfermeiro – "O senhor Lantier teve algum desgosto senhorita?". 

"Eu me recuso a aceitar que tenha sido um desgosto senhor!" – respondeu ela contendo as lágrimas, mas o encarando com os olhos marejados.

"De qualquer modo, ele deve descansar". – respondeu – "Venha senhorita Alexei! O doutor quer lhe falar sobre o estado de saúde de Hyoga!".

"Por favor, quando ele levantar me chame!" – respondeu a garota indicando com a cabeça o francês que repousava no leito do pronto-socorro.

Agora tudo que importava era a vida de Hyoga e nada mais.

* * *

"Senhorita Alexei!" – chamou o doutor encarando Catarina – "O estado de Hyoga é delicado, ele perdeu muito sangue por causa do atropelamento, mas por sorte não sofreu traumatismo craniano o que aumenta suas chances. Provavelmente ele precisará de uma transfusão de sangue, contudo não sei se o hospital tem o suficiente para suprir as necessidades". – ele respirou fundo – "Faremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance. Eu entendo o quanto deve ser difícil para você e...". 

"NÃO! NÃO ENTENDE NÃO! NINGUÉM ENTENDE O QUÃO DIFÍCIL ESTÁ SENDO PARA MIM NO MOMENTO!" – ela começou a gritar, estava desesperada com toda aquela situação. Era Catarina que estava cuidando de tudo, os papéis da internação, avisar os amigos da pensão, contar a verdade a Camus... E se acontecesse algo a Hyoga ela não saberia se suportaria. – "APENAS SALVE-O E EU SEREI ETERNAMENTE GRATA!". – respondeu ela tremendo um pouco.

"Faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance senhorita!" – respondeu o médico penalizado pela situação da garota, mas irritado pela forma grosseira que foi tratado. – "Acalme-se! Por favor! Não tem ninguém para ficar aqui com você?".

"Ela não está mais só!" – respondeu Shun entrando correndo pelo corredor e indo diretamente até ela.

"Shun!" – ela chamou com a voz fraca e os olhos inchados, vendo-o chegar como um anjo para protegê-la de todo aquele pesadelo.

Ele aproximou-se dela, abriu os braços e abraçou-a com força, afagando-lhe os cabelos. A diferença de tamanho era pouca, permitindo que Catarina repousasse a cabeça nos ombros de Shun com certo alívio.

"Que bom que você está aqui!"

"Hyoga! Como ele está?" – perguntou preocupado. Ela afastou a cabeça de seu ombro e o encarou. Pelo jeito não tinha sido a única a chorar, o rosto de Shun também estava muito vermelho com os olhos e lábios inchados.

"Mal!" – balbuciou as mesmas palavras que tinha dito a Camus há algum tempo atrás – "Vai precisar de transfusão de sangue e o hospital não sabe se o banco de sangue vai suprir as necessidades dele".

"Eu dôo meu sangue!" – respondeu – "Todo o meu sangue se ele precisar e se formos compatíveis!".

Catarina sorriu, ele era a pessoa mais nobre que tinha conhecido na vida. Sabia que se fosse ela ali naquela cama de hospital ele faria o mesmo e se estivesse com Hyoga no momento do acidente pularia na frente do carro para que o amigo se salvasse.

"Quero vê-lo!" - sentenciou o rapaz.

"Eu também, mas ele não pode receber visitas. Está na UTI".

"Então, só nos resta esperar!" - respondeu o rapaz decepcionado.

"Como você chegou aqui?"

"Ikki me trouxe, está lá fora estacionando a moto!" - falou baixinho - "Seiya, Shiryu e os outros foram passar o fim de semana em _La Ville Rouge² e _Olímpia está em casa rezando por ele, assim que puder virá também".

"Espero que tudo dê certo!"

"Vai dar Tata! Vai dar!"

_

* * *

"_Onde eu estou 

"Calma senhor Lantier! Você passou mal, apenas isso, emoções fortes geram conseqüências como essa".

Camus estava olhando para o teto da enfermaria, muito atordoado. _Será que tudo aquilo que tinha ouvido fora um pesadelo?_ _Fora só coisa de sua imaginação? _Ele tentou se levantar, contudo fora impedido pela enfermeira.

"Procure descansar! Vou chamar a senhorita Alexei para lhe fazer companhia".

"Senhorita Alexei?" - ele repetiu pausadamente - "Onde ela está?".

"Ela já vem senhor"

Algum tempo depois Catarina apareceu na porta do pronto-socorro junto com Shun, para despedir-se dele e depois entrar no local.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" - perguntou o rapaz intrigado quando recebeu a notícia de que o professor estava ali.

"Outra hora eu te explico Shun! Pode me esperar na recepção junto de Ikki, eu tenho que conversar com Camus".

"Você ficará bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Essa resposta não me convenceu!" - sentenciou Shun preocupado. - "Mas..." - ele balançou os ombros desviando o olhar, sabia que não poderia impedi-la de ir.

Catarina deu um beijo leve no rosto do jovem fazendo-o dar um meio sorriso e concluiu que nunca tinha visto olhos de Shun tão tristes. Ele deixou-a sozinha, foi andando pelo final do corredor e começou a correr o mais rápido que pode até o banheiro masculino. Entrou, encostou-se na porta, deslizando devagar até cair sentado no piso frio e começou a se debulhar em lágrimas.

"Hyoga, seu idiota!" - murmurou Shun entre soluços.

* * *

Camus estava sentado na cama de hospital, tentando se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido. O que foi que ele tinha feito? Desmaiar vergonhosamente perante a uma estranha. Ridículo! Concluiu por fim. 

"Camus"

Ele virou para a direção da porta e deparou-se com a garota. De um sobressalto ele pulou do leito e se dirigiu até ela.

"Vamos conversar **AGORA MESMO**!"

"Certo, mas calma! O enfermeiro disse que você pode sair?"

"Já, já. Vamos logo!" - ele segurou com força um dos seus braços e começou a guiá-la na direção oposta.

Mesmo desconfiada de que o enfermeiro não tinha sequer tomado conhecimento de Camus estava se retirando, ela preferiu não contrariá-lo. Tiraria todas as dúvidas dele, apenas isso. Eles foram até a recepção novamente, sentaram-se nos confortáveis sofás, averiguaram se ninguém estava próximo e passaram a se encarar.

"Como está Hyoga?" - perguntou Camus.

"Está em observação na UTI e provavelmente precisará de transfusão de sangue. Só nos resta esperar...".

"Agora, que história é essa de Hyoga ser meu filho? Não faz o menor sentido!"

"Você conheceu Natássia Alexei não conheceu?"

"Conheci! Foi minha namorada!"

"Dormiu com ela?"

"ORAS ESSA GAROTA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA...".

"Então, está resolvido o mistério!" - sentenciou baixinho e sem emoção.

"Eu conheci Natássia há muitos anos atrás. **Mas, ela não teve um filho meu**".

"Ou não que você tivesse tomado conhecimento!"

Ele se calou e a encarou.

"Camus" - ela pensou um pouco no que ia falar e prosseguiu - "Assim que você veio para Paris Natássia descobriu estar grávida de um filho seu, mas você a abandonou sem ao menos dar-lhe uma satisfação decente e...".

"É mentira!" - sibilou ele - "Eu nunca enganei Natássia! Essa era a versão daquela velha trapaceira? Típico de Camille Alexei, aquela BRUXA!".

"NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE OFENDA A MEMÓRIA DELA!" - disse Catarina com ódio - "Agora, vai me deixar continuar a história ou não?".

"Termine!"

"Camille me falou que você partiu para Paris sem avisar Natássia. Ela então se viu só, o pai dela acabou morrendo um tempo depois. Muito abatida ela pegou a parte que lhe cabia na herança e com quatro meses de gravidez - sem ter idéia de onde você estava - ela começou a vagar pelo mundo, indo até a Rússia e parindo o filho lá".

Camus parou perplexo.

"Sua _querida mamãe _ao menos lhe contou por que eu fui embora sem avisar Natássia?"

"Superficialmente!"

"Pois, eu vou lhe digo". - ele se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para o outro do aposento.

_Naquela época eu devia ter pouco mais de vinte anos, um adolescente sem eira nem beira. Tinha fugido de casa aos dezoito - minha mãe era submissa demais e meu pai era um bêbado sem escrúpulos - e passei a viver só, trabalhava para comer e meu grande sonho era concluir os estudos. E tudo isso teria dado certo se os nossos destinos não tivessem se cruzado e nós começássemos a namorar naquele inverno..._

"Camus! Camus!" - uma garota corria até um banco de praça na direção do jovem Francês.

"Natássia, o que você faz aqui?"

"Vim te ver!" - respondeu ela simplesmente dando um beijo leve no namorado. - "Estava com saudades! Imaginei que estivesse aqui essa hora".

Camus: Ruivo com uma franja despenteada caindo-lhe sobre a testa, olhos castanhos meio avermelhados, sobrancelhas bifurcadas, lábios delineados, pele branca, alto, bom porte, braços um pouco musculosos e ombros largos.

Natássia: Loira dos cabelos cor de trigo, bem lisos que lhe caia até metade das costas, olhos azul petróleo quase castanhos, lábios rubros, corpo delgado, alta.

"Não devia ter aparecido aqui esse horário, deveria estar estudando". - Lhe dá um meio sorriso, evitando encará-la - "Mas, eu também tive... hãn... saudades" - Ele abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz encolhendo um pouco os ombros, depois vendo o rosto dela abrir-se em um lindo sorriso.

"Pelo que vejo o senhor intelectual está muito ocupado namorando os livros novamente" - Ela mirou o banco que estava abarrotado de cadernos, livros, uma mochila meio esparramada e cheio de tranqueiras. - "Sorte sua que não sou ciumenta".

"Nem teria por que ter ciúmes. Eu já estava terminando". - ele começa a pegar os livros e cadernos e arrumá-los meio de qualquer jeito dentro da mala. A nevasca tinha dado uma trégua e um sol muito fraco despontava no céu.

"Por que está estudando aqui fora? Estava nevando até noite passada!"

"Já lhe disse que naquele quarto que eu moro não tem como eu estudar, é de cara com uma avenida movimentada e por isso é muito barulhento".

"Por que não estuda em uma lanchonete? Poderia se sentar confortavelmente em uma dessas cadeiras, próximo de um aquecedor, regado a chocolate quente".

"Sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para essas regalias!" – Comentou amargurado - "E não vão permitir sequer que eu me aproxime da entrada se eu não consumir algo".

"Hum... então, venha para a minha casa! Lá tem uma sala de estudos confortável e você poderia estudar em paz".

"Não!" - respondeu de súbito virando-se para encará-la.

"Por que não?"

"Por que, por que... Natássia, não me leve a mal, mas tudo na sua casa é tão arrumado, bonito, _fru-fru_...".

"Vai ficar desconcertado?"

"É! Em outras palavras, vou sim. E seu pai não me suporta, não ache que não notei".

"Você pode ir lá enquanto ele estiver no trabalho!"

"Negativo!" - Comentou. - "Não me atreveria!".

"Camus, você tem que parar com essas bobeiras. Dinheiro não é tudo!"

"Diga isso para essa sociedade capitalista nojenta!" - Respondeu friamente. - "Natássia, eu não acho que uma garota como você devesse continuar com um cara como eu. Não tenho como sequer levá-la tomar um café e..." - Ele foi calado com um beijo.

"Não repita uma coisa dessas. Eu não me importo com dinheiro. Eu nunca vou desistir de você por causa de uma coisa tão fútil quanto essa; Dinheiro é papel e eu me apaixonei por você pelo que você é senhor Camus Lantier!"

Ele sorriu satisfeito por ouvir aquilo.

"E você está se esforçando muito e eu sei que você vai conseguir aquela bolsa de estudos. Orgulho-me e muito do meu namorado!"

"Chega disso, está me deixando encabulado!" - disse - "Agora, eu quero aproveitar o tempo com a minha garota!" - os olhos dele brilharam de forma curiosa e logo desceu seus lábios sobre os dela, consumindo-a em um beijo dócil, apaixonado e por fim lascivo e possessivo.

_Os meses foram passando e eu me via cada vez mais envolvido naquele relacionamento, sentia aos poucos que Natássia era uma garota diferente das outras, especial; era dedicada, dançava balé desde muito cedo e era ótima no que fazia. Eu estava realmente enfeitiçado por ela... _

"E não ouse rir de mim!" - Respondeu o Francês encabulado olhando a garota - "Eu não vou admitir risadas idiotas!".

"Não estou rindo Camus!" - respondeu Catarina sorrindo - "Isso prova a minha teoria de que você não tem um coração de gelo!".

"Calada!" - ordenou.

"Desculpe!"

_Mas, os pais dela nunca foram a favor ao nosso relacionamento. Fradique sempre foi um homem muito enérgico, o sonho da vida dele era ver a filha encaminhada nos estudos e, de preferência, casada com um homem rico e de boa família. E ali estava meu maior problema. Nunca vou esquecer aquele maldito - e abençoado - jantar na casa dos pais dela em que eu ia me apresentar oficialmente ao casal._

_"Ding-dong"_

"Eu abro!" - gritou Natássia descendo as escadas correndo para abrir a porta e dando de cara com Louise - na época apenas empregada - já no corredor pronta para atender.

"Louise deixe que eu...".

"Foram ordens de vossa mãe Natássia!" – disse colocando a mão na maçaneta.

"Não me chame de forma tão polida, nem parece minha amiga do dia-dia".

"Seu pai acha melhor que eu a trate dessa forma diante de estranhos!"

"Quem liga para o que ele pensa?" - Retrucou irritada - "Deixe que eu recebo Camus!" - Abaixa o tom de voz e sorri - "Você vai ver que não é exagero da minha parte. Ele é lindo mesmo! Dos pés a cabeça!"

Louise sorri satisfeita de vê-la feliz. Tinham crescido juntas, Louise estava substituindo sua mãe na tarefa de zelar pela família Alexei e por isso ambas mantinham uma ótima relação. Ela não era apenas empregada, era parte da família e quase uma irmã para Natássia.

Louise acena com a cabeça e resolve se retirar para a cozinha.

Natássia abre a porta e depara-se com **ele**. Camus usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca de punhos - roupa de brechó, mas enganava muito bem e parecia roupa de marca. E, por cima de tudo, o já tradicional - e amarrotado - sobretudo marrom.

Ela sorriu feliz por vê-lo ali, era claro que ele ainda não tinha se entendido muito bem com o colarinho da camisa e ela não fez cerimônia alguma para dar um passo à frente e passar a arrumá-lo.

"Você está lindo meu bem!" - respondeu ela.

"Que bom que gostou!"

"Como conseguiu essas roupas?"

"Ah! Isso? Nada de mais, eu tinha algum dinheiro guardado!" - ele sorriu sem-graça - _"Na verdade, vou fazer hora extra nessa semana inteira para poder conseguir cobrir as dívidas dessa roupa, mas por esse sorriso maravilhoso vale todos os meus sacrifícios !" _- pensava consigo mesmo.

"Camus, seja você mesmo, não vá tentar agradar meu pai".

"Nem pensei nisso!" - reagiu surpreso.

Ela pegou a mão dele e foi levando pelo interior da casa, até chegarem à sala de jantar. O bairro era de classe média, o casarão estilo neoclássico e a família uma das mais tradicionais da cidade.

"_Bonne nuit_³" - disse Camus ao adentrar o lugar e deparar-se com a família de sua namorada.

Um homem alto de cabelos loiro já meio grisalhos estava de pé próximo à porta, tinha olhos da cor dos de Natássia - azul petróleo bem escuro - e ao seu lado uma mulher de cabelos loiros cacheados e estatura mediana.

"Seja bem-vindo!" - cumprimentou Camille com um sorriso ensaiado mirando Camus da cabeça aos pés com olhar crítico.

"M_erci _(4). Senhora..."

"Me chame apenas de Camille!"

"Alexei!" - disse o homem estendendo a mão para o jovem - "Fradique Alexei!".

"Camus Lantier!" - respondeu apertando a mão do homem e sentindo que ele estava quase lhe quebrando as juntas de seus dedos.

Por alguns segundos um silêncio se instaurou entre os dois casais que estavam dispostos frente a frente.

"_Mère_ (5)"

"_Oui_ (6)?"

"Que tal jantarmos?"

"Ah! Claro! Vamos _Dique_?" - perguntou a mulher chamando o marido.

"Não me chame pelo meu apelido diante de estranhos!" - sibilou o homem lançando-lhe um olhar carrancudo.

"Não se incomode comigo!" - respondeu Camus tentando descontrair e não querendo ser inconveniente, muito menos um estorvo.

"Com licença, mas isso é entre minha mulher e eu!" - falou ríspido fazendo-o ficar com a cara no chão.

"Perfeitamente senhor!" - disse abaixando os olhos.

_Após o jantar resolvemos conversar na sala de estar, eu já estava muito mais ambientado e acostumado e já conseguia impressionar a senhora Alexei com meus bons modos e minha lábia polida, mas infelizmente o velho Fradique iria ser mais difícil de enrolar do que eu pensava._

"Vou até a cozinha!" - sentenciou Camille levantando-se. - "Me acompanha querida? Preciso de ajuda para trazer as sobremesas e não quero sobrecarregar Louise" - perguntou direcionando um olhar significativo à filha.

"Eu? Bem..." - Natássia virou-se procurando os olhos de Camus.

"Tudo bem!" - ele acenou para ela sorrindo e assim, um pouco receosa, ela foi junto da mãe.

_Esperando que elas se retirassem o pai dela resolveu, enfim, falar comigo - levando em consideração que não tinha sequer dirigido a palavra a mim em nenhum momento desde minha chegada. _

"Parabéns Lantier! Você é um ótimo ator!"

"Ator?"

"Pena que tão canastrão!"

"O que está insinuado _senhor Alexei_?" - perguntou ríspido e irônico.

"Minha filha pode estar encantada com você! Mas, é obvio que está apenas interessado no dinheiro dela!"

"Como é?" - Camus irritou-se - "Não! Quando pedi Natássia em namoro sequer sabia quem ela era, onde morava".

"Então, quais são suas intenções? Aproveitar-se dela? Levá-la para a cama talvez!"

"Amo sua filha senhor!" - respondeu vermelho, levantando-se do sofá e o sangue já subindo para a cabeça. O engraçado é que tinha conseguido falar isso para Fradique antes mesmo de Natássia.

"Bela tentativa Lantier! Vou falar apenas uma vez! Fique longe de Natássia!"

"Não!" - ele agora se segurava para não voar no pescoço dele - "Nunca desistirei dela apenas por que você quer!".

"Não tem nada a oferecer a ela. Natássia está perdendo a juventude, passeios, shows, tem ficado dentro de casa apenas por que **você** não pode acompanhá-la, pois sua renda precária não permite. Sem um emprego muito considerável, eu suponho!"

Camus pensou em responder, mas tudo que ele falava era a mais absoluta verdade.

"Uma família sem bons antecedentes. Lantier. Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém com um sobrenome desses".

"CHEGA!" - Urrou ele - "Gosto de Natássia pelo que é e ficaremos juntos enquanto me quiser. Mas, eu a levaria para qualquer lugar, apenas para ficar com ela!".

"Hum... o único lugar que tem condição de ir é para baixo da ponte seu ignorante! Enxergue-se! Natássia merece um homem de verdade e não um empregadinho qualquer!"

"Não sou obrigado a ouvir uma coisa dessas" - Ele sai do ambiente e segue para o corredor rumo à porta, dando de cara com Camille e Natássia.

"Camus... o que houve?"

"Vou embora! Amanhã nos falamos!"

"Mas... Camus!" - ela tenta segurá-lo pelo braço, mas ele consegue se desvencilhar.

"Obrigado por tudo senhora Alexei!" - e sai porta a fora.

"Vou atrás dele!" - Natássia larga a bandeja que segurava em uma das mãos em cima de uma mesinha que ficava ali perto, pegou o grosso casaco pendurado no cabide próximo à porta principal e já ia saindo para o rigoroso inverno lá fora.

"Natássia!" - chamou Camille - "Deixe-o um pouco!".

"Não! Eu tenho que falar-lhe!" - Desceu os três degraus da entrada, passou pelo jardim, chegou ao portão de ferro, empurrou e começou a correr vendo um vulto se distanciar ao longe.

"CAMUS!" - Ela foi até ele e segurou-o pelo braço - "O que ocorre?".

"Eu... nada!"

"Como nada? Você saiu daquele jeito da minha casa e...".

"Apenas, me desentendi com seu pai!"

"O que ele falou para você?"

"Nada que de certa forma, não fosse verdade!" - respondeu triste. - "Natássia... eu... sei que não tenho muito para te oferecer agora, mas você é a única pessoa que ainda me dá forças para continuar!" - ele segurou as duas mãos dela entre as suas, o vento cortante uivava e flocos de neve começavam a cair e ambos começavam a tremer de frio discretamente. - "_Je t'aime ma chérie_ (7)"

Ela sorriu alegre, enlaçou seus braços esguios em volta do tronco dele e aninhou-se em seu peito.

"_J'aussi_ (8)"

Camus abraçou-a com toda a força e afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentia que podia morrer feliz. Isso era a doença que chamavam de amor? Sentir-se febril, calafrios, as pernas bambas? Naquele momento em diante, decidiu-se permanecer doente junto de Natássia.

* * *

"O que você está fazendo aí senhor Lantier?" 

"Hein!" - Camus acordou de súbito e olhou ao redor. Aparentemente, voltara a dormir sobre a tradicional e costumeira pilha de livros, tinha passado metade da noite em claro estudando para os exames que prestaria em várias universidades do país. Tentava seguir esse ritual de estudo durante a madrugada, pois era o horário que a avenida ficava mais silenciosa e ele poderia se concentrar - "Natássia?".

"Dormindo? Assim você não vai passar no teste".

Camus ficou vendo-a andar pelo local. Era um lugar muito pequeno, com apenas dois cômodos - o banheiro e uma sala - Naquele ambiente existia uma cama de solteiro, uma mesa abarrotada de livros e uma pequena cômoda; em um canto um pouco mais afastado havia uma pia e um fogão com duas bocas. Tinha apenas uma pequena janela que fazia a iluminação e uma cortina vermelha meio mofada. Natássia abriu-as ao máximo deixando a claridade adentrar, fazendo Camus tampar os olhos com os braços tentando fugir da iluminação. O barulho da rua era muito alto aquele horário do dia, tornando o local desconfortável para se estudar.

"Trouxe algo para você!" - ela colocou sobre a mesa dois copos de plástico com bebidas fumegantes e uma sacola de papel. - "Café e alguns lanches, achei que você merecia!"

"Não gaste seu dinheiro comigo!" - sibilou sem-graça - "Como me achou?".

"Fui até o seu emprego e perguntei para um dos seus colegas. Então é aqui o seu refúgio...".

"Não deveria ter vindo!" - levantou-se tentando arrumar um pouco a bagunça - "Esse não é lugar para você!".

"Eu decido aonde eu vou e o que faço!" - ela depositou na mesa um fichário com alguns livros - "Vim te dar uma mão. Você **VAI** entrar naquela universidade custe o que custar! E eu vou te ajudar no que precisar!".

"Natássia..." - ele ficou fitando a garota por um momento. Não era uma menina mimada, sua garota era determinada, amiga e guerreira. - "Natássia... minha Natássia...".

Ela se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios.

"Vamos vencer tudo isso juntos! Sou sua companheira e você vai realizar esse sonho! Agora vamos comer esse lanche e estudar. Eu vou tomar a matéria de você e o que mais for necessário!"

A loira dirigiu-se para a mesa e começou a dar espaço entre os livros para poder arrumar os lanches, começou a tirar a coisa dos sacos e puxou um pequeno banquinho que estava ali perto e se sentou. Depois entregou seu fichário para Camus.

"Tome, deve ter algo aí que possa ser importante para os seus estudos!"

Ele recebeu o material e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Natássia empurrou o lanche para ele junto com o café e ficou vendo-o folhear as páginas. Os olhos dele passeavam pelo papel com uma rapidez incrível e absorvia todas as palavras que estava lendo, era muito inteligente e aplicado.

Ficou assim por uns dez minutos, a garota quieta para não atrapalhar-lhe e ele lendo aquilo tudo, deliciando-se com as palavras, as idéias novas, fórmulas, teorias... Até que se deparou com um nome escrito no rodapé da página com uma letra bem caprichada. Forçou os olhos sobre o papel e leu: _Natássia Alexei Lantier_.

Deu um sorriso simples e um olhar de esguelha para a namorada que prendia as longas madeixas em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

"Natássia Alexei Lantier?" - perguntou curioso.

Ela corou violentamente e sorriu para ele.

"Er... bem... hãn... Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso! Dê-me aqui!" - e tentou tirar das mãos dele o fichário, mas com rapidez Camus pulou da cadeira segurando o material para o alto, impedindo que ela o alcançasse.

"Não precisa ficar envergonhada!"

"Não é isso! É que... Ah! Você não entende nada..." - e virou o rosto para o outro lado - "Esqueça isso! E volte para os seus estudos!".

Camus depositou o material sobre a mesa e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, depois se voltou para seu lugar e retomou o que estava fazendo.

_Natássia cuidava de mim. Tinha horas que era minha mãe, minha irmã, minha confidente; Até então eu nunca tinha me dado tão bem com uma garota como ela. Todas as tardes ela ia até o meu quarto alugado e me ajudava a estudar, acredita que ela fez questão de vedar os batentes da janela para abafar o som da avenida? Deu certo e eu finalmente pude estudar em paz._

"Pelo que vejo você e ela tinham uma relação muito boa!" - comentou Catarina fitando o francês.

"Foi sim!" - respondeu secamente, mas com o olhar terno. Lembrar de Natássia sempre o deixava balançado.

"Então, o que aconteceu afinal para vocês se separarem?"

"Isso ocorre mais para frente!".

_O tempo foi passando e estávamos cada dia mais próximos, mais encantados um com o outro, até que chegou um momento do que era quase inevitável para um casal de namorados apaixonados como nós..._

Camus e Natássia estavam andando de mãos dadas por um parque muito bonito e conversando animadamente; Naquela manhã o francês tinha realizado sua última avaliação para tentar conseguir uma vaga em uma das universidades do país, tinha enviado seu currículo e agora só precisava esperar.

"Tenho certeza que vai conseguir!".

"Assim espero, se bem que... droga! Acho que assinalei a questão 67 errado quando fui passar o gabarito. E o meu texto. A minha redação não deixou realmente claro a relação entre...".

"Pare de achar defeitos. De qualquer modo já foi não é?"

"Sim! Foi!"

"Pois então, não se preocupe mais com isso!"

"Eu não vou mais pensar em nada! Apenas em você!" – ele para e a encara, não demorando muito para puxá-la para um beijo fervoroso. - "Natássia!" – disse interrompendo – "Quer comemorar? Vamos jantar juntos hoje à noite? A ocasião merece!".

"Ótima idéia!"

À noite eles se encontraram diante de um restaurante "popular", fora tudo muito divertido, muito bonito, muito agradável. Quando saíram do lugar – altas horas da noite – eles vinham abraçados pela avenida principal.

"A lua está linda não é?" – falou a garota. Ela usava um, sobretudo preto, um gorro, uma saia muito comprida e uma bota cano alto. Camus trajava o tradicional, sobretudo marrom, uma camisa branca por baixo, uma calça jeans e sapatos pretos.

"Sim, mas não tanto quanto você! Hoje foi uma ótima noite!"

"Foi sim!"

Eles caminharam, pela mesma praça que tinham passado de tarde. Sentaram-se em um banco, o vento frio uivando fazendo-os se abraçarem ainda mais.

"E agora? O que vamos fazer?" – perguntou Natássia – "Estou me formando no fim desse ano. Você provavelmente vai passar em uma dessas faculdades e...".

"Daí eu vou e depois volto buscar você quando terminar o curso! Então, a gente se casa!"

"Você fala como se fosse à coisa mais fácil do mundo!"

"Faço tudo por você!"

"Meu pai não vai colaborar com nada!"

"Não precisamos dele!"

"É muito duro escolher entre você e meu pai" – respondeu o encarando – "Amo muito vocês dois! Não sei se poderia ficar sem..." – ela foi calada com um beijo.

"Ninguém falou em escolher!" – respondeu Camus interrompendo o gesto – "Eu só sei que quero ficar com você!".

"Eu também!" – ela voltou a beijá-lo.

Camus estava muito feliz com a situação. Provavelmente, tudo daria certo, estavam apaixonados e seus planos poderiam ser bem sucedidos. E o sentimento e o desejo começaram a falar mais alto de uma hora para outra, tudo que ele tinha reprimido por tanto tempo começou a aflorar aos pouquinhos.

As mãos dele – que antes estavam nas costas dela – desceram para a cintura, enquanto Natássia aprofundava o beijo com volúpia e suas mãos entrando por baixo dos cabelos ruivos e foram parar embaixo da nuca. Camus começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço com certo atrevimento e depois lhe dando mordidinhas leves levando-a a dar gemidos discretos.

Eles se separaram por um momento, o francês interrompeu o que estava fazendo para fitar o semblante dela. Encararam-se. E ouve uma declaração silenciosa de ambos, ansiavam por muito tempo, mas sempre reprimiram em respeito um ao outro, agora não conseguiam mais esconder.

Aos poucos e com certa urgência eles se levantaram e seguiram para a casa de Camus. Entraram aos beijos, meio que trombando nas portas e paredes, os corpos não escondendo mais a excitação e o desejo que tinham um pelo outro.

Natássia foi depositada gentilmente na cama de seu amado, o corpo dele sobre o dela, as mãos passeando pelo seu belo corpo. Contudo, ele interrompeu tudo – meio ofegante - Para encará-la e disser-lhe.

"Tenho que ter certeza de que não vai se arrepender depois!"

"Nunca vou me arrepender do que acontecer aqui meu amor!" – ela respondeu distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço e desabotoando a camisa dele – "Me torne mulher! Torne-me sua mulher!".

E ele atendeu ao pedido dela com ardor. Naquela noite eles se amaram. A primeira e única vez que eles se entregaram, mas bastou para deixar marcas profundas em ambos.

Na manhã seguinte Natássia acordou abraçada com Camus, os corpos quentes e nus ainda bem próximos e o sentimento mais fortalecido do que nunca. Ela estava repousando no tórax dele, levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com ele dormindo tranquilamente, nos lábios um meio sorriso. Ela acariciou seus cabelos ruivos, fitando-o com ternura.

Aos poucos ele também foi despertando e sorriu quando a viu ali em seus braços, a lembrança da noite anterior ainda bem fresca em sua mente.

"_Bon jour_! (9)". – disse o francês fitando-a.

"_Bon jour_! Dormiu bem?"

"Você sabe muito bem que a última coisa que eu fiz essa noite foi dormir!"

"Mas, valeu a pena não é?" – respondeu brincalhona se sentando na cama e tentando se cobrir com o lençol.

"Eu te machuquei ontem?" – ele perguntou com o olhar preocupado.

"Um pouco, mas faz parte do procedimento!" – respondeu simples – "Foi um minuto de sofrimento para depois atingir a nirvana com você!".

Ele sorriu.

"Agora você é realmente minha!"

"E você é meu!"

_Um tempo depois daquela noite eu recebi uma carta de uma das universidades que eu tinha tentado entrar; Não tinha conseguidoa vagae tudo parecia que iria ficar mais difícil. Um tempo depois – como se não pudesse ficar pior – fui demitido sem propósito. Resolvi ir procurar por Natássia e contar os recentes acontecimentos. Mas, quando eu ia sair de casa recebi uma visita inesperada._

"Fradique?"

"Posso entrar Lantier?" – ele respondeu polidamente – "Quero lhe falar!".

"Não tenho nada para falar com o senhor!"

"É sobre Natássia! Permite?" – foi entrando pelo aposento, fitando tudo com olhar crítico e debochado.

"Diga logo! Estou de saída!"

"Pelo que vejo você não conseguiu entrar na universidade!" – disse vendo a carta aberta em cima da mesa e lendo-a sem cerimônia.

"Pelo que vejo a educação não é seu ponto forte!" – respondeu ríspido.

"Camus, deixe minha filha em paz! É um fracassado!"

"Veio até minha casa me insultar?"

"Casa? Olhe a sua volta! Moras em um buraco!"

"O problema é meu!"

"Está jogando sua vida no lixo e a de Natássia também!"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você! É entre mim e Natássia!"

"Ela é minha filha e quero o bem dela!"

"Eu também quero!"

"Então a deixe! Seja racional Camus, mesmo que entre em uma dessas universidades vai deixá-la confinada aqui em _Bordeaux_ esperando por você?"

"Venho buscá-la depois!"

"É mesmo? E o que garante que você não vai conhecer outra e esquecê-la?"

"Dou minha palavra!"

"Não confio nela!" – respondeu irritado – "Pense Lantier, não tens futuro assim! Vais estudar e crescer profissionalmente, ser um grande homem e minha filha também vai seguir a vida dela. É jovem e talentosa. Sabia que ela recebeu um convite para dançar em uma companhia de balé na Rússia? Ela está recusando por sua causa".

"Isso... isso é verdade?"

"É sim! Sabe que Natássia é uma grande bailarina e tem a chance de se aperfeiçoar mais e mais".

Camus calou-se, não duvidava que a namorada fosse capaz de algo assim. Estava sendo um peso para ela, sentia isso. Mas, a amava!

"Pense nisso!" – sentenciou o homem.

"Não vou mudar minha decisão!" – respondeu mal-criado.

"Eu sou paciente rapaz. E a paciência é uma virtude!" – ele sai deixando-o só.

_Por muito tempo àquelas palavras ficaram martelando em minha mente; Não funcionava como nos contos de fada, a vida era dura e muitas as dificuldades. Começava a relevar tudo o que Fradique tinha dito, era verdade de certa forma. Natássia estava perdendo sua adolescência com um cara como ele! Sem nada! Sem família! Sem nome! Sem posses! Nada! Nada vezes nada!_ _Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, tinha que ser racional e fazer algo digno de um adulto e não de um adolescente inconseqüente. Até que eu tomei minha decisão pelo bem de nós dois. _

"Precisamos conversar Natássia". - disse Camus em um dos passeios ao ar livre que dava com a namorada.

"Pode falar" - respondeu o encarando- "Você está muito sério e calado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Aconteceu e vem acontecendo!"

"O que é?"

"Natássia, eu não sei se vai ser uma boa continuar do jeito que está. Eu vou para uma universidade e não quero deixá-la presa a mim aqui em _Bordeaux_".

"Já falamos sobre isso e eu já respondi que se necessário vou com você para onde você for".

"Há! Acha mesmo que a vida é tão fácil?"

"Eu posso trabalhar e estudar, não é esse o problema!"

"Não se ofenda, mas você não sabe o que são problemas. Teve tudo desde que nasceu, conforto... Não conhece nada da vida!"

"Por que está falando isso?"

"Encare os fatos Natássia, não é assim. Até quando você vai continuar a querer '_brincar de gente grande'_?".

"Sou uma mimada? É isso que quer dizer?" - Respondeu irritada lançando um olhar carrancudo a namorada. - "Está enganado Lantier!".

"O que quero dizer é que eu vou começar vida nova e não sei se você vai agüentar acompanhar o meu ritmo".

"Quer terminar o nosso namoro?"

"Exato!"

"Não! Não é possível! Não é o mesmo Camus que eu conheço. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Meu pai te fez alguma ameaça?" - ela começava a soluçar e as lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

"Seu pai não teve nada a ver com isso! Eu quero assim! Vai desperdiçar sua vida e eu também!" - ele falava secamente evitando olhá-la nos olhos. Seu coração estava despedaçado, todavia sabia que seria o melhor para ela. Não poderia confiná-la a uma vida de incertezas, sem saber se amanhã teriam comida na mesa ou mesmo um teto.

"Desperdiçar? É isso que sou para você agora que vai realizar seu sonho? Um peso?" - ela o segurou pelo braço com selvageria - "OLHE PARA MIM LANTIER!".

Camus virou o rosto para ela, os olhos frios e a expressão carrancuda tentando não demonstrar nada.

"Diga que foi tudo mentira então. Você não me ama e nunca me amou?"

"Amei, mas acabou!" - ele se solta dela - "Sinto muito!".

Antes que pudesse se controlar o impulso foi mais rápido - o ódio, a raiva, o sentimento de que fora usada - e Natássia meteu um tapa na cara de Camus, marcando seus dedos em sua face, fazendo-o virar a cara sem reagir.

"**Cretino! Idiota! Maldito! Filho de uma vadia! Odeio você! ODEIO VOCÊ**!"

Ela correu pela rua deixando-o só. Foi só ela sumir do outro lado da rua para ele cair no chão de joelhos, as mãos sobre as pernas e tentando controlar as lágrimas que começavam a brotar deixando a visão turva.

"Natássia perdoe-me! Perdoe-me!" - murmurava entre soluços.

_"Nunca mais vi Natássia depois daquilo!"_ - Disse Camus interrompendo o relato para fitar Catarina que o olhava perplexa. - "E foi isso que aconteceu!".

"Camus, como pode?"

"Fiz isso por ela!" - respondeu irritado - "Eu precisava deixá-la livre. Antes de partir eu passei na casa dela para deixar o endereço de onde eu estaria - Tinha passada em uma universidade em Paris, onde consegui uma bolsa do governo - Mas, não a encontrei. Deixei o endereço com sua '_querida mamãe' _e provavelmente o recado não foi entregue. Eu deixei uma referência minha a Natássia! Dois anos depois eu voltei para _Bordeaux_ para procurá-la - minhas condições já estavam melhores e eu já estava encaminhado na vida - Contudo, me disseram que ela tinha partido para o exterior e que estava noiva de um advogado".

"Quem lhe disse isso?"

"O que?"

"Que Natássia estava noiva?"

"Não fui até a casa dela, procurei os vizinhos e conhecidos e eles me confirmaram a história".

"Foi uma desculpa para justificar a gravidez. Cidade pequena, ela ia ficar mal falada". - respondeu Catarina - "E como eu disse anteriormente; Natássia descobriu estar grávida de um filho seu depois que partiste e não queria que ele nascesse perto do pai - que tinha feito tudo para separá-los, como ficou sabendo mais tarde através de sua mãe - Fradique não tinha uma saúde muito boa e acabou falecendo - enfarto fulminante - Natássia não perdôo a submissão da mãe diante dos atos de seu pai, discutiram, ela recorreu à parte que lhe cabia da herança e sumiu pelo mundo quando estava grávida de quatro meses. Por muitos anos ela tentou encontrá-lo, mas não obteve sucesso!"

Um silêncio fez-se depois de tudo aquilo. A culpa não fora de ninguém. Nem dele, tão pouco de Natássia – mais vítima do que qualquer um.

"Camille me disse que fez tudo para proteger a filha! Não concordava com Fradique, te considerava um bom homem, mas não achava justo que a filha abrisse mão de tudo que tinha por um amor adolescente". – Catarina tentava isentar a "mãe" da culpa. Por um lado, não achava sua atitude totalmente errada, mas por outro, ela não soube achar uma forma mais eficiente – além da submissão ao marido e mentir sobre o paradeiro do rapaz – para conseguir o bem de Natássia.

A cabeça de Camus trabalhava a mil por hora.

"Oh Deus!" - murmurou suspirando penalizado - "Quer dizer que eu tive um filho e dei aula para ele o ano todo sem saber?".

"Foi!"

"Hyoga não tem nem idéia de que...".

"Nenhuma! Ele nunca teve notícias do pai e nunca fez questão disso!"

"Que loucura! Loucura!" - suspirava impaciente - "O que eu faço agora? O que? Descobri que sou pai há cinco minutos e que meu filho está entre a vida e a morte em algum lugar desse hospital de merda?"

Passos são ouvidos pelo corredor e duas pessoas entram chegando ao local: Olímpia e Ikki.

"Minha querida!" - a senhora corre para abraçar Catarina que quase desmonta sem forças nos braços dela - "Como ele está?".

"Em observação e vai precisar de uma transfusão de sangue. Está na UTI. O motorista do carro fugiu, provavelmente estava alcoolizado".

"Podemos visitá-lo?"

"Ainda não!" - ela fitou Ikki que se mantinha passível diante da cena.

"Onde está Shun?"

"Não sei! Não o vejo há quase uma hora!"

"Vou procurá-lo!" - sentenciou a mulher largando a garota e voltando para o lugar que tinha vindo.

Camus matinha-se calado vendo a cena, por fim passou por Catarina e seguiu para o corredor.

"Aonde você vai?" - perguntou segurando o braço dele.

"Não sei!" - sibilou quase sem forças - "Pensar em tudo isso! Volto mais tarde!".

"Depois eu tenho que te entregar uma carta que ela escreveu para você!"

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ikki fitou o olhar terno e preocupado que Tata tinha para Camus e ficou irritado. Nunca tinha recebido um olhar daqueles dela, tão cheio de sentimentalismo. Ficou enciumado. O ruivo passou por ele sem dar atenção e rumou sem destino certo.

"Aquele não é o professor do Hyoga?" - perguntou sem-emoção.

"É! Camus Lantier!"

"O que ele faz aqui?"

"Veio vê-lo".

"Pelo jeito ele é muito íntimo dos Alexei!" - respondeu ríspido.

"Não estou para enigmas Ikki! Nem para seus ciúmes! Hyoga está morrendo!".

Ikki odiou-se por um momento, aos poucos foi para perto dela e abraçou-a afagando-lhe os cabelos.

"Não me deixe!" – pediu tímida.

"Não vou deixar!" - respondeu ele com ternura - "Vai dar tudo certo! Eu prometo!".

"Preciso de você!"

Ele a faz encará-lo, toma seu rosto em suas mãos e a beija com ardor tentando confortá-la.

"Calma, eu estou aqui!" - volta a abraçá-la contra seu peito. - "Não se preocupe com nada minha querida!".

Começava a nevar novamente e eles se sentaram em um sofá próximo à janela vendo os flocos de neve cair lá fora. Da janela do hospital, Catarina ainda pode ver Camus sair às pressas do prédio e ganhar a rua.

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

¹-_Bordeuax_: Bordéus.

²-_La Ville Rouge_: Situada ao sul da França à cidade de Toulosse é conhecida como _La Ville Rouge, _graças à cor predominante de seus prédios construídos com tijolos vermelhos. A cidade também é um dos mais importantes pólos de arte na França.

³-_Bonne nuit_: Boa noite.

(4)-_Merci_: Obrigado.

(5)-_Mère_: Mamãe.

(6)-_Oui_: Sim.

(7)-_Je t'aime ma chérie_: Eu te amo minha querida.

(8)-_J'aussi_: Eu também.

(9)-_Bom Jour_: Bom dia.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá meus caros leitores, vos trago mais um capítulo dessa história dramática e intrigante.

Fiquei imaginando qual seria a reação do Camus e optei por um mal estar repentino. Parece estranho, mas na minha opinião é pertinente ao momento.

E antes que alguém venha começar a falar mal do Camus, estou aqui para bancar a advogada de defesa deste. Sejamos racionais, por mais que o sentimento entre ele e Natássia fosse forte e puro não foi o bastante para que eles permanecessem unidos. E "_amor não põe comida na mesa"_. Isso é fato! Sim! Isso é muito taxativo, sem falar insensível por parte da autora, mas é verdade. Camus foi racional! Provavelmente, se tivesse ficado com Natássia, eles teriam terminado em pouco mais de um mês em virtude de todas as dificuldades; ela voltaria para a casa dos pais esbravejando contra Camus e etc. Foi melhor o sentimento dos dois ser guardado como uma doce lembrança.

E quanto a Natássia? Ela foi MUITO CORAJOSA para ter o filho sozinha e criá-lo em um país estrangeiro sem o apoio de ninguém. Foi pouco prático, levando em consideração que ela poderia ter tidoa criançaem Bordéus e os criado junto com a mãe e Louise - lembrando que o pai dela tinha morrido.

Está aí! Acho que as coisas ficam mais claras a partir desse momento. Espero que tenham apreciado e eu não pretendo escrever muito mais coisas. No próximo capítulo vou dar enfoque ao Hyoga que está padecendo já faz um tempinho.

E sim! Eu ainda tenho mais surpresas para vocês! Aguardem!

De qualquer modo, deixem rewiens com críticas e sugestões. Mas, eu escrevo para todos, inclusive para os meus leitores tímidos.

**_Por favor, comentem logados ou deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder ok?_**

**_Beijos_**


	5. Há esperança

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**._

_**Boa leitura!

* * *

**_

_Pai..._

_Pai!_

_Pai?_

_Quem? _

_Eu?_

_Não... Eu não!_

_Eu sim! Eu... Camus!_

"_AH... DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ! VOZES MALDITAS! PAREM DE ECOAR EM MINHA MENTE! PAREM!" _

"Com açúcar senhor?... Senhor?"

"Não!" – respondeu o ruivo secamente á garçonete do _Café Express_ que ficava aberto 24 horas. E naquela época do ano casais apaixonados saíam nas madrugadas frias de Paris para se deliciar com bebidas quentes e rapazes se aproveitavam do frio para passar um braço por trás dos ombros de suas namoradas e as estimulavam para que ficassem mais perto.

"_Ah... se eu tivesse controlado meu braço_". – pensou em quanto se aproveitava de uma trégua de seu cérebro que temporariamente parou de ficar repetindo xingamentos e palavras de baixo calão.

"_Mas, apesar de tudo foram bons tempos..."_ – sentou-se com sua xícara em uma mesa afastada, próximo a janela. De lá podia ver o hospital onde tinha acabado de abandonar. Fitou o prédio que tinha quase todas as luzes acessas e ficou pensando se Hyoga estaria reagindo bem ao tratamento, se suportaria, se conseguiria transfusão de sangue e todo o resto.

Depois recordou de Natassia. Ficou meia hora divagando e lembrando de todos os momentos que viveram juntos... se fosse mais novo, provavelmente choraria de arrependimento, de raiva, de pena de si mesmo. Duas lágrimas! Apenas duas escorreram pela face pálida e morreram na extremidade do maxilar. Uma lágrima salgada para Hyoga e a mais "amarga" para Natassia.

Quando começou a ser frio e não demonstrar sentimentos? Depois do dia do parque, quando terminou com a garota. Mas, que vida injusta! – pensou colocando a testa sobre o vidro embaçado da lanchonete e o bafo quente que saia por sua boca entreaberta embaçava o local.

"Desculpe Natassia! Você foi à única pessoa digna de minhas poucas lágrimas. Nosso filho... Fruto nosso! Agora está nessa situação!"

"_Pare de se lamentar, homem! Seu filho precisa de você!"_.

Pronto! Acabara a trégua de seu cérebro!

"_Fui um crápula! E daí que a vida era difícil? A gente dava um jeito aqui, outro ali. A garota não era nenhuma inútil! Pelo contrário, Natassia tinha cabeça e sensibilidade à flor da pele. Ela mal colocava os olhos em mim e já sabia tudo o que eu imaginava... e como isso me assustava_".

"_Colocar os olhos..._" – sorriu de leve – se lembrou da primeira vez que pousou os olhos sobre Natassia. Ela estava usando uma saia xadrez até os joelhos e uma blusa branca de botões delicados. Os cabelos loiros e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, ela estava se dirigindo para sua primeira aula de botânica no ensino médio, onde Camus estava cuidando das flores da estufa.

"Professor, desculpe-me o atraso, é que acabei de vir da aula de educação física do outro prédio e... Oh! Desculpe! Não sabia que minha turma não estava tendo aula aqui".

Camus tirou os olhos de cima de uma bromélia que regava cuidadosamente para fitar a pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra.

"Sua aula é na estufa da frente, novata". – respondeu seco equilibrando os óculos quadrados de cor preta sobre o nariz.

"Nossa, que humor hein!?".

"Se eu quiser opinião eu pergunto, certo? Ande logo, você está muito atrasada!".

"Não me dê ordens!".

"Eu sabia que hoje era meu dia de sorte. Uma colegial irritante". – resmungou baixo.

"O que você disse?".

"Nada que deva incomodar sua alteza". – fez uma reverência debochada.

"Hum... não deveria ser tão amargurado!".

"E por que não?" - definitivamente, estava em um péssimo dia.

"Deve ficar mais bonito com as feições serenas e sem esses óculos". – ela se aproximou dele e deu um toque de leve na armação do rapaz que involuntariamente virou o rosto para ela que era muito mais alto que as demais garotas de sua idade, quase alcançava sua própria altura.

"Olhe só, temos uma estilista na escola! Esqueça a botânica, você provavelmente não levará jeito pra isso". – eles se encararam de forma curiosa, até que Camus percebeu estar com as mãos encharcadas. Não deixou de regar a flor enquanto falava com a moça.

"Ai, droga!" – respondeu sacudindo os membros superiores. – "Estou todo molhado".

Camus voltou à realidade quando sentiu um líquido quente escorrendo por sua mão e notou que todas as pessoas do estabelecimento o fitavam. Também pudera, ele estava regando, com o café que acabara de comprar, o pequeno vaso de flores decorativo que estava sobre sua mesa .

"_Il payera par la fleur_**¹**?" – perguntou o gerente do estabelecimento.

"_Oui! Il ne s'inquiète pas, cher capitaliste_**²**! – respondeu entre dentes o francês que se ergueu, colocou alguns Euros sobre o balcão e saiu da loja. Estava na hora de voltar ao hospital.

* * *

"Você está melhor?" – perguntou Ikki acariciando os cabelos da namorada que estava repousando a cabeça em seus ombros enquanto estavam sentados no sofá. 

Ela não fez menção de erguer-se e encará-lo e apenas confirmou com o olhar de esguelha.

"Não se preocupe, eles já vão aparecer com o resultado".

"Deus te ouça".

Algum tempo depois o médico que estava cuidando do caso de Hyoga apareceu com seu jeito etéreo para avisar os familiares.

"Doutor, como é que ele está?" – perguntou Catarina erguendo-se de súbito e enxugando as lágrimas.

"Tenho duas notícias. Uma boa e uma ruim. A boa é que conseguimos conter a hemorragia interna na região do tórax, achamos que o estômago pudesse estar comprometido, mas no final de exames mais meticulosos e precisos descobrimos que se tratava de uma HEMOPTISE, hemorragia do pulmão, isso se deve ao impacto da batida".

"Então é mais grave do que eu pensei!".

"Ele teve sorte, estimamos que pelas escoriações pelo corpo o carro estava a uns 50km/h e, desse número, ainda falando em estimativas, 50 por cento das vítimas sofrem lesões, 5 por cento sobrevivem ilesos e 45 por cento morrem".

"O senhor é muito agradável, doutor" – sibilou Ikki mordaz ao ver que a garota apertou sua mão com mais força. - "Essa é a boa notícia?".

"Sem dúvida. A má é que precisamos urgentemente de sangue para transfusão e o banco de sangue não tem mais reserva para ele, usamos o que tínhamos e estamos mantendo-o com isso, mas ainda é pouco. Ele teve hemorragia externa e interna e vai precisar de mais para repor. Precisaremos de doadores tipo **O** positivo ou negativo.

"Espere um pouco, eu sou compatível, posso doar!" – disse Catarina maravilhada.

"Excelente! Era sobre isso que vim falar com vocês. E já que são parentes, acho que a aceitação será muito melhor".

"Bem, não exatamente..." – replicou em tom baixo e um pouco acanhada.

"O que deve ser feito, doutor?" – perguntou Ikki mais uma vez.

"Preencher um formulário se responsabilizando pela doação, falando se têm algum tipo de doença sanguínea ou anemia, dentre outros".

"Certo, farei isso imediatamente".

"Nesse caso, eu vou avisar as enfermeiras para prepararem seu leito para você ir direto colher o material. E se acalme garota, vamos salva-lo! Com licença".

"Você ouviu isso?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso enorme – "Nem acredito".

"Vamos lá, não temos tempo a perder" – sibilou o namorado parecendo conciliador.

Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e ele teve que se encurvar um pouco para compactuar com o ato.

"Sim, vamos" - replicou suave.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor extremamente limpo e branco e quando chegaram ao final deste, viraram a esquina, encontrando Camus que tinha acabado de chegar da rua.

"Oi" – ela falou quase sem voz – "Tenho uma novidade! Vou poder doar sangue para Hyoga e ele vai poder se recuperar de vez".

"Mesmo? Que tipo de sangue ele precisará?".

"**O** positivo ou negativo".

"Que pena, eu não posso ajudá-lo. Mas, fico imensamente grato por ver que se prontifica a atender as necessidades dele".

"Eu sou ou não sou tia dele?" – falou orgulhosa ocupando o cargo que sempre tivera na vida de Hyoga – "Depois nos falamos, tenho que ver os papéis da internação".

"_Oui!_"

Ikki o encara com certa curiosidade e é retribuído do mesmo modo por Camus, que se espantava com tamanha devoção a causa dos amigos. O casal deixou-o seguir seu rumo na direção oposta e prosseguiram seu caminho.

Quando o Francês apareceu na outra extremidade do saguão acabou encontrando a senhora que acompanhava os companheiros de pensão de Catarina.

"Deve se pegar com Deus, rapaz" – ela falou em um tom maternal.

"Deus me esqueceu há muitos anos, senhora".

"Será que não foi o contrário?".

"Não me importa. Quando morremos simplesmente acabamos e eu não quero que isso aconteça com Hyoga".

"Eu vou rezar por ele e por você".

"Não preciso que interceda por mim como se eu fosse um pobre pecador que está fadado ao inferno".

"Peço apenas que você esteja sempre lúcido" – e retirou-se com um ar místico que apenas aquela gentil senhora possuía.

* * *

"Por que demora tanto?" 

"Calma! Eles já chegarão" – falou Shun conciliador.

"Como calma? Catarina entrou lá faz mais de três horas e até agora não saiu".

"Estamos em um hospital, não se preocupe...".

"Eu me preocupo sim! Não quero esses vampiros sugando o que ela tem para reabastecer o banco de sangue".

"Ikki, contenha-se" – disse Olímpia contando as bolinhas de seu terço.

Ele apenas bufou, ergueu-se do sofá da recepção parecendo transtornado com tanta espera e por causa do sono, de modo que uma olheira funda evoluiria em breve caso ele não repousasse. O homem chutou a mesa de revistas chamando a atenção dos seguranças do hospital e da recepcionista da madrugada.

"ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ?" – perguntou em alto e bom som sendo contido por Shun que o segurou pelo braço.

"Escândalo não ajudará Catarina".

"Ficar quietinho esperando calmamente também não resultará em nada" – replicou com a voz firme e carregada de irritação – "Solte meu braço" – frisou ríspido.

O mais novo o encarou com receio de obedecer, mas assim o fez. Ikki podia ser um irmão amoroso e maravilhoso amigo, contudo não era de se intimidar por ninguém e muito menos poupar ninguém de palavras duras se ele considerasse necessário.

"Agora pare de bancar o irmão maduro, pois eu sei o que devo ou não fazer. Não espero que você entenda muita coisa, não tem ninguém que você ama correndo risco".

E, de repente, como se essas palavras despertassem uma chama de irritação, o mais novo replicou:

"HAHAHA... ESSA É MUITO** BOA** IKKI! QUER DIZER QUE NÃO HÁ NINGUÉM QUE EU AME LÁ DENTRO? NOVIDADE PARA VOCÊ: HYOGA ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO. TATA ESTÁ LÁ TAMBÉM E EU ESTOU AQUI, ACABANDO COM O QUE SOBROU DAS MINHAS UNHAS E DO MEU BOM SENSO, TENTANDO MANTER A PORCARIA DA CALMA! NÃO É **SÓ VOCÊ** QUE TEM UMA PESSOA MUITO QUERIDA LÁ DENTRO!".

"Senhores, por favor, controlem-se" – pediu a recepcionista – "Isso é um hospital".

Agora foi a vez de Ikki engolir a seco tudo o que tinha ouvido, pensou em responder, mas calou-se, virando-se para o lado e encarando a senhora que falara com eles há pouco.

"Eu exijo informações sobre uma paciente. AGORA".

"Acalme-se, por favor".

"Eu te dou cinco minutos para falar onde minha namorada está caso contrário eu entro em todos os cômodos desse lugar".

"Infelizmente eu não tenho acesso a esse tipo de informação. É natural que vocês esperem por mais um tempo...".

"**Acabou o meu tempo**" – replicou se dirigindo a porta no fim do corredor.

"NÃO PODE ENTRAR AÍ SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO! SEGURANÇAS!".

"Me solta..." – respondeu petulante quando um dos "_armários"_ vestidos de ternos pretos se prontificou a arrancá-lo a força da frente da porta – "Não encosta a mão em mim que eu não gosto de homem me pegando com força".

"Engraçadinho... chega de arranjar confusão" – disse um dos homens.

"Ikki, pare com isso" – disse Olímpia – "Desculpem, ele não tomou o remédio tarja preta hoje. Ele vai se portar bem".

"OLÍMPIA".

"RESPEITE UMA QUASE IDOSA" – sibilou ela dando um tapa em seu braço musculoso – "E VOCÊS SOLTEM O MEU MELHOR HÓSPEDE. LARGUEM, AGORA!" – bateu discretamente nas mãos dos estranhos também.

"A senhora respeite autoridade...".

"_Huhuhu_, que tipo de autoridade confronta uma senhora indefesa? Eu vou te processar na delegacia da mulher" – falou alterada.

"Todos loucos..." – sibilou um deles perplexo com o rumo da situação.

"Vamos" – e puxou um Ikki inegavelmente irritato para voltar ao seu lugar.

* * *

Camus estava sentado em uma sala reservada no interior do hospital, vendo enfermeiras andar de um lado para o outro, entrando nos apartamentos para aplicar as dosagens da madrugada. Esperava ansioso – mas sem demonstrar tais efeitos – o médico aparecer para dar informações sobre os Hyoga e Catarina. Como conseguira entrar ali? Aproveitou-se de uma falha na segurança de um outro patamar e subiu sem problemas. 

Agora, recordou-se de uma cena que seria "cômica" se não fosse trágica e tinha ocorrido há pouco mais de dois meses.

Era uma noite amena de outono, já era bem tarde da noite e ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma convenção em _Lyon, _tinha passado a tarde conversando com alguns colegas de profissão sobre assuntos importantes, o que o obrigou a deixar a cidade ás sete da noite.

Parou em um farol em uma das ruas próximas da região central, quando olhava para um barque ficava na esquina e um jovem tinha acabado de ser expurgado a força do estabelecimento por um dos seguranças: era Hyoga.

"Idiotas" – sibilou enraivecido enquanto tentava ficar de pé na sarjeta.

Por um momento, pensou em ignorar que vira o aluno, mas decorrente da situação lastimável que este se encontrava, preferiu bancar o bom samaritano.

O professor estacionou o carro rente ao meio fio e desceu para acudi-lo.

"Hyoga?" – ele chamou com a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, abaixando-se e ficando no mesmo nível que ele – "Você está bem?".

Por um momento ele o encarou, os olhos visivelmente vermelhos, o cabelo loiro meio desgrenhado e a perna meio machucada por causa do tombo. Achou que o loiro não tivesse reconhecido, mas disse logo em seguida.

"Ca... mus" – ele virou o rosto com o intuito de escondê-lo, parecendo envergonhado e orgulhoso.

"Você bebeu?" – perguntou sentindo seu forte hálito de bebida e o rosto muito vermelho.

"Não é... da sua conta" – replicou tentando se erguer nas pernas traseiras e se apoiando em um hidrante próximo – "Me deixe em paz" – falou sôfrego.

"Vamos para sua casa, eu posso te levar" – disse estendendo os braços para ajudá-lo a levantar.

"**NÃO!!!" **– Respondeu definitivo, deixando bem claro que não gostaria de voltar para lá – **"NÃO QUERO!".**

"Não seja manhoso... eu posso levá-lo".

Desta vez ele balançou a cabeça com violência de forma negativa.

"HYOGA, PORTE-SE COMO UM HOMEM!".

Ele não respondeu, apenas escorregando novamente para o meio fio. Camus, cansado das tentativas vãs, terminou por sentar-se na calçada e bufar irritado.

"Vou te pagar um chá de boldo. Quer?".

Não falou nada.

"Se não aceitar o chá de boldo eu ignoro seu trabalho e dou a vaga no estágio para outro".

"Te denuncio na coordenação se... _hic_... fizer... _hic_... isso".

"Sua palavra contra minha" - replicou jocoso.

Meio zonzo ele virou a cabeça, tendo uma visão duplicada de o homem erguer suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Levantou-se de vez, andou cambaleante, colocou a mão na maçaneta do carro, abri-o e se jogou lá dentro com força.

Camus sentou-se em seu acento, deu á partida e levou-o para o lugar, que torcia para que estivesse aberto aquele horário. Não conversaram nada durante todo o trajeto e quando estacionaram o carro, o loiro foi o primeiro a descer e entrar no estabelecimento de aspecto caseiro e que já preparava para fechar as portas.

"Ainda está aberto?" – perguntou Camus vigiando seu convidado.

"_Oui_" – disse o dono irritado, jogando o tapete que estava escrito _Bienvenu**³** _e que estava prestes a recolher da porta principal.

"Por favor, poderia me servir um _croissant_ com café? E um chá de boldo forte?".

"_Oui_".

O homem foi na direção da mesa em que Hyoga estava sentado e muito silencioso, não falando absolutamente nada.

"Não pode sair tomando um porre desses" – disse o mais velho – "Parece um garotinho que nunca viu bebida na vida".

"Você... você... não sabe de nada. Como poderia? Você é o grande Camus!" – um sorriso desabrochou em sua face e ele começou a gargalhar descontrolado, apertando a barriga de tanto rir.

"Eu sou engraçado?".

"É... HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA".

"Os pedidos" – anunciou o dono do estabelecimento aparecendo e os depositando em cima da mesa. Hyoga ficou olhando seu semblante com ar de deboche e quando este se afastou um pouco, o loiro disse.

"VOCÊ VIU QUE NARIGÃO HORRÍVEL ESSE CARA TEM??? PARECE UM GAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNCHOOOO... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" – deu vários socos na mesa, para demonstrar como estava se divertindo com a declaração. E de fato, para ele era a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

"Não seja constrangedor! Pare de fazer isso, moleque. Isso não é bom! Deveria adquirir responsabilidades já que Catarina precisa de você agora. Nem nos estudos tem conseguido se concentrar bem e ainda fica dando trabalho para os outros. Aposto que seus amigos estão com o coração saindo pela boca na pensão e...".

"**QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME DAR LIÇÃO DE MORAL??? VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI!!! PARE DE AGIR COMO SE FOSSE!!!". **

Eles se encararam e o ruivo apenas falou secamente.

"Ainda bem que não sou".

Hyoga se levantou, derrubando a xícara com o líquido quente pela mesa, aos tropeços chegou ao banheiro, já estabelecido, mas o homem pode vê-lo perder a compostura antes de fechar a porta e quase acabar cedendo ao peso do corpo.

Encarou seu reflexo no café, deixando de lado sua pompa de professor e pensando que queria realmente, do fundo da alma, ajudar aquele menino transtornado e rebelde.

"_Fiquei assim no meu primeiro porre" – _pensou. Porcaria! Como ele lembrava a si próprio!

Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si para que ninguém ousasse incomodar.

Hyoga estava soltando quase soltando suas entranhas pela boca, a cabeça quase pendente para dentro do vaso sanitário, vomitando todas as suas impurezas da alma.

"DROGA!" – falou correndo até ele e levantando sua cabeça e seu corpo, colocando seu braço envolta do abdômen deste e a mão puxou os cabelos para trás – "Vai, contiua... pode por tudo para fora".

Sem cerimônia e recato ele prosseguiu grato por estar posto de pé e apoiado por dois braços firmes enquanto sua própria mão sustentava o corpo no azulejo do banheiro. Colocou tudo para fora, suando muito e parecendo extremamente fraco, sem saber até quando suas pernas agüentariam. A cabeça zonza e a sensação do vômito estavam deixando-o muito mal, com a pressão caindo gradativamente e o rosto começando a perder a coloração.

"EU VOU MORRER! EU VOU MORRER!" – falou desesperado, de tão envolvido que estava com o mal-estar.

"Primeiro porre é assim" – disse Camus tranqüilizador – "Não fale, vai engasgar, continue...".

No fim dessa experiência horrível, o mais velho guiou o loiro até a pia, jogou água sobre seu rosto, ensopando a franja e parte da roupa.

"Lave a boca".

Hyoga obedeceu, parecendo melhor e mais fraco.

"Pronto?".

"Sim".

"Você toma o chá no caminho. Precisa de ducha e cama. Agora!".

Sem objeção, seguiu-o de volta ao carro, trazendo um copo plástico com a bebida que já estava morna. Bebeu aos pouquinhos enquanto via-o guiar o carro pela _Avenue_ _Champs Elysée._

"Desculpe" – balbuciou.

"Esquece isso" – replicou Camus com a mão no volante.

"Obrigado por tudo".

"Não há de que".

"Não me diga que é salva-vidas nas horas vagas".

"Só dos alunos encrenqueiros que atravessam meu caminho" – deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Camus".

"Hum?".

"Se eu tivesse um pai como você, não me importaria".

"Pois eu me importaria. E eu lá teria um filho marmanjo?" – respondeu brincando – "Não faça isso de novo! Faz-te mal!".

"_Oui_" – sibilou reencostando a cabeça no encosto e vendo o carro flutuar pelo asfalto.

"_Hyoga, que destino o nosso..." _– pensou Camus vendo-se novamente no banco do hospital.

"Senhor Lantier?" – chamou o médico dirigindo-se a ele – "Não deveria estar na sala da recepção?".

"Devia" – sibilou calmo – "Mas, preferi aguardar aqui".

"Lamento, mas não pode permanecer. Logo mandarei notícias de seu filho".

"Filho?"

"Suponho que seja, até que o rosto de vocês é parecido e o porte, imaginei que fossem" – o celulardele tocou e foi desligado em seguida – "Preciso ir" – e se afasta.

* * *

Catarina permanecia meio fraca no lugar da coleta de sangue, era a única a fazer algo parecido aquele horário da madrugada, o que a deixava um pouco solitária e assombrada por seus temores a respeito de Hyoga. 

"_Eu queria tanto alguém aqui comigo"_ - pensou enquanto estava de olhos fechados, até sentir uma mão quente acariciar seus cabelos loiros. Abriu as pestanas e esboçou um sorriso terno – "Shun... meu anjo...".

Ele sorri.

"Você está bem?".

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, vendo Olímpia aproximar-se de seu leito.

"Senti sua falta, bruxa dos quatro elementos!" - falou brincalhona, vendo a senhora sorrir com um comentário.

"Ikki... onde ele está?".

"Lá fora. Os seguranças não deixaram-no entrar graças ao comportamento deselegante dele.

"Não importa, ele lamenta muito não estar aqui com você".

"Eu quero vê-lo". – apesar dos dois estarem ali, sentia falta dos afagos e do olhar do namorado. Ikki transmitia a ela uma segurança impressionante, como se este fosse uma espécie de herói urbano. Sua figura máscula, com os olhos azuis penetrantes, poderia dar essa impressão. Tão diferente da delicadeza de Shun, que continha tanta serenidade nos orbes verdes que era até interessante pensar no parentesco dos dois.

"Você tem que repousar um pouco mais, está fraca por ter cedido tanto sangue. Aguarde".

Ela fechou os olhos novamente e se deixou ser afagada pelo rapaz, e as palavras saíram naturalmente de sua boca:

"Desculpe, por ser tão egoísta. Você também deve estar destruído por dentro, depois de tudo o que aconteceu" - falou tocando o rosto de Shun.

"Não diga isso. Eu sofro como todos. E agora o que me importa é sua recuperação, pois os médicos estão fazendo a parte deles" – depositou um beijo na tez, agora pálida, da garota – "Repouse cunhadinha".

Ela sorriu com a alcunha e não demorou a relaxar e esperar o tempo passar para que ela logo pudesse sentir os braços de Ikki envoltos em seu corpo, e, mais tarde, o belo sorriso de Hyoga acordando bem e saudável.

No saguão principal uma mulher de cabelos negros e lisos, estilo _chanel, _pele muito branca, e que aparentava ter seus trinta anos, apareceu carregando uma mala no saguão do hospital.

Ikki, que tinha sido obrigado a ficar no lugar enquanto seu irmão e Olímpia ganharam permissão para ver Catarina, chamou pela figura que chegou e atendia muito as características citadas por Catarina.

"Olá".

"Olá, você deve ser o Ikki".

"Sim".

"Prazer, onde está Catarina?" – perguntou tentando parecer forte.

"Está doando sangue para o tratamento de Hyoga, em breve aparecerá. Não se preocupe".

Do outro lado do lugar, um francês de enormes cabelos ruivos e olhos amendoados despontou no lugar e caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo salão, até deparar-se com a figura. A boca entreabriu, o olhar arregalou-se e ele perdeu a fala.

A mulher finalmente notara-o, colocou uma das mãos diante da boca e encarou-o.

"Camus?".

* * *

_**Tradução**_

_**¹** Il payera par la fleur? - Pagará pela flor? _

_**²** Oui! Il ne s'inquiète pas, cher capitaliste! – Sim, não se preocupe caro capitalista!_

_**³** Bienvenu – Bem vindo.

* * *

_

**N/A: **E quem será a mulher misteriosa que acabou de chegar? Sem comentários, quero que vocês descubram. Uma dica: eu já a citei no capítulo anterior. Faz tanto que acho que ninguém lembra! – risos.

Observação: O _Café E_xpress foi um nome que passou pela minha cabeça de repente - e acho que não existe - se alguém for abrir uma franquia de cafeterias, pode usar o nome, eu deixo. xD - O que dizer? Eu penso em tudo! P

Ontem, **06/02/07**, foi o aniversário de um ano da fic – JÁ?! – e o da **Nana Pizani**! Parabéns tia querida. Infelizmente, meu presente vai durar por dois anos, mas pelo menos espero que esse capítulo seja do seu agrado.

Muita paz, saúde, felicidades, vitórias, amor, alegrias e tudo que você merece! E já que hoje também é aniversário do **Camus **(07/02) um parabéns mais do que merecidos a ele e todos os Aquarianos.

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_06/02/07_


	6. Gêmeo, gêmeo meu

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual __**Nana Pizani**_

* * *

"Louise?" – chamou Camus um pouco inseguro fitando a mulher que estava ali presente. Apesar de ter adquirido mais altura e um tom mais corado no rosto não era difícil supor que fosse a mesma pessoa. 

Ela não respondeu de imediato, ficou olhando-o de forma vidrada e com os lábios entreabertos até finalmente responder, confusa e surpresa...

"Camus?" – ela disse sem muita certeza – "O que faz aqui?" – em um momento suas feições tomaram proporções incríveis, parecia dividida entre o riso e o choro – "É... médico?".

"Não! Estou aqui por Hyoga. Imagino que você também".

"S-sim! Por _eles_".

Com um estalo a mente dele começou a trabalhar como uma locomotiva, com uma rapidez incrível, uma lembrança veio em sua mente e depois desse leve momento se dirigiu até ela e segurou-a por um dos braços.

"Que tal um café, Louise? Aposto que está exausta da viagem desde a Marselha, não é?".

"Não se preocupe com isso, quero só saber sobre Hyoga..." – ela fitou para o outro lado do lugar, para onde Camus estava virado de costas, desvencilhou-se dele e correu para abraçar a moça que estava amparada por um braço firme de Shun que a levava a tira colo.

Os olhos das duas se encontraram e a garota, sem poder andar com facilidade, abriu os braços e a mulher a abraçou enquanto chorava. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e repousou o queixo em seu ombro. Passassem quatro, ou até mesmo dez anos, elas se reconheceriam.

"Tata, como você cresceu!" – disse não conseguindo parar de soluçar.

"Você ta tão bonita assim!" – ela confessou como quem elogia uma tia – "Está bem na Marselha? Como foi a viagem?".

"Peguei o primeiro trem assim que recebi o seu recado".

"Foi rápido então" – ela recuou o pescoço e os braços para ver a mulher.

"Como tá Hyoga?".

"Está sendo cuidado agora, acho que vai fazer uma cirurgia pra conter uma pequena hemorragia interna".

"E ele? Você o conhece?" – perguntou a morena apontando discretamente para Camus.

"É Camus Lantier, professor do Hyoga" – ela fez sinal para que a mulher se aproximasse e ela abaixou o tom de voz gradativamente – "Eu contei a verdade pra ele, Louise".

Os olhos da mulher mantiveram-se fixos no piso, a boca encrespou-se seguido por um soluço inaudível e ela quase deslizou rumo ao chão.

"Tudo o que?"

"Sobre Hyoga ser filho dele. E eu sei que você sabe, minha avó me contou".

Ela deixou de sussurrar perto de seu ouvido e mirou o semblante da mulher que voltou a se aproximar e dizer:

"Quando?".

"Um pouco antes de ela falecer".

"Foi só isso que ela lhe contou?".

"Só?" – elas se encararam até que a recepcionista interrompeu o momento.

"Quem é Catarina Alexei?".

"Sou eu".

"Preciso que vá até o terceiro andar, estão chamando-a lá em cima para acertar alguns detalhes sobre a papelada".

"Eu vou com você" – pronunciou Ikki definitivo e ficando ao lado da garota com um leão, já que não suportava mais a idéia de deixá-la sozinha mediante a um momento tão delicado. Ela agradeceu em pensamento por ele estar perto de si e não demoraram a sumir para o andar superior..

"Louise, você quer comer algo? A lanchonete do hospital já vai abrir, são quase seis da manhã" – convidou Camus sob o pretexto de tirá-la de lá a todo o custo, pois queria conversar a sós com a ex-governanta da casa dos Alexei.

"Não" – ponderou despencando no sofá.

"Sou Shun e essa é Olímpia" – interveio o rapaz de cabelos verdes interrompendo a conversa para que pudesse se apresentar e fazer as honras.

"É um prazer" – disse a mulher cumprimentando com apertos de mão, parecendo reservada e muito abatida.

"Shun, leve-me daqui! Quero acompanhar Ikki e Tata" – pediu a dona da pensão puxando-o pelo braço e o rapaz acatou a proposta prontamente.

"Acho que vocês têm muito que falar, não?" – sussurrou Olímpia para Camus antes de deixar o lugar.

O francês agradeceu em pensamento o presente que estava lhe dando e não demorou a vê-los zarpar para se sentar na poltrona que ficava ao lado da que Louise ocupava.

"Quanto tempo não é? E não finja que está dormindo!".

"Eu estou acordada" – defendeu-se no mesmo tom frio que ele.

"Ótimo".

"O que você...".

"O que eu sou do Hyoga? Bem, há uns dois dias atrás apenas o seu professor na faculdade, mas descobri a pouco mais de seis horas que sou o pai dele. Dá pra acreditar nas peças que a vida nos prega?" – o tom de piada que ele usava era tão irônico que chegava a queimar os ouvidos.

Mas, era claro o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele queria machucar destruir, atazanar, perturbar, irritar, emanar sua fúria e dores contidas, satisfazer suas dúvidas, incutir a culpa: Sentimentos humanos próprios da lógica irracional e ardilosa.

"Entendo o que está sentindo" – ela disse depois do espanto de um primeiro momento – "Lamento por isso, Camus".

"_Oh,_ pelo menos alguém diz que se importa. Obrigado Louise, minha dor pela perda de Natássia e os últimos anos tornaram-se insignificantes diante de um gesto tão nobre".

"Fico feliz" – replica com ironia no mesmo tom que ele. Sua cota de auto controle estava tão baixa que ele não se conteve mais e agarrou seu braço com selvageria, machucando-a, forçando-a olhar para ele.

"Que tal começar a falar? O que mais tem a me dizer? Sei que morando tantos anos naquela casa deve ter adquirido informações precisas. Eu quero saber tudo".

"Tudo? _Ah!_ Camus, você nunca foi homem o suficiente para agüentar tudo. Assim como não agüentou Natássia e você. É claro, só pensando em você. Você e os seus estudos. Você e a sua casa. Você e o seu coração de pai enganado. Escute: o que você sente não é um terço do que minha melhor amiga passou. ENTÃO, NÃO HAJA COMO SE FOSSE À ÚNICA VÍTIMA DESSA ESTÓRIA" – sibilou claramente – "Agora, solte o meu braço".

Irritado e mortificado pela reação ele cumpriu o que foi pedido e depois se calou por algum tempo.

"Desculpe" – ela disse – "Eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo péssimo, mas você me coagiu muito violentamente".

"Eu é que devo me desculpar, não sei o que deu em mim" – ele massageou sua testa por causa do início de uma dor de cabeça aguda – "Ás vezes o cinismo é uma santa válvula de escape".

"Tem razão. Mas, realmente, há mais coisas para se saber...".

"Há?".

"Agora Camille está morta, Natássia está morta e você está vivo. Eu não vejo porque guardar isso comigo por mais tempo" – ela respirou fundo - "Acho que vou contar só a parte que é mais relevante... Depois que você foi embora Natássia saiu de casa, foi para a morada de meus pais que a acolheram de braços abertos, a interação entre nossas famílias era mútua".

"Como? Espere, Catarina me disse que Natássia saiu do país assim que eu sai da cidade e Fradique enfartou quando descobriu. Como ela não perdoou a mãe pela submissão, discutiu com ela e sumiu no mundo de vez, sem contar seus paradeiro a ninguém enquanto esperava Hyoga nascer".

"Não, essa não é a história verdadeira. Essa é a história planejada para Catarina...".

"Por quê? Droga! Mais mentiras...".

"Não, eu imagino que só esse trecho tenha sido alterado. De fato, Fradique enfartou por que achou que a filha tinha fugido para o exterior – provavelmente, ele pensou que vocês estavam juntos nessa empreitada -, depois disso, Natássia chegou a discutir com a mãe e jurou sair do país assim que seu filho nascesse; como atingiu a maior idade pouco tempo depois conseguiu reaver o dinheiro sem maiores preocupações e começou a preparar-se para dar a luz a seu filho, mas sem as conveniências que tínhamos hoje, ultra-som era uma novidade, enfim... Meus pais viajaram naquele inverno e eu fiquei só com ela em minha casa, quando chegou a hora do parto eu liguei para um médico que não estava atendendo e a única pessoa com melhores condições de me ajudar a acudir Natássia seria Camille. Então, liguei para ela e fomos todas para o hospital de pequeno porte mais próximo, este não tinha muita infra-estrutura por isso fazer a cesariana foi conflituosa. Bom, o que importa colocar é que quando fui visitar Natássia horas depois ela estava radiante e com Hyoga nos braços, mas eu não pude acompanhá-la na sala de operações, por não ser da família".

Pegou ar e prosseguiu.

"Apesar disso, o rancor da mãe e da filha era mútuo, por isso Camille mal disse adeus a Natássia. A avó viu o neto e sumiu do hospital. Uma semana depois, após se despedir de todos corretamente, com exceção da mãe, Natássia saiu do país".

"E qual o problema?".

"O problema é que quando voltei para trabalhar alguns dias depois – férias concedidas para que eu ajudasse a cuidar de Hyoga – ela tinha acabado de adotar um lindo recém nascido de olhos claros e cabelos loiros. Este bebê era Catarina e eu descobri meses mais tarde – na verdade, apenas uma confirmação de minha suspeitas – de que aquele bebê era gêmeo de Hyoga e Camille - achando que estaria fazendo algum bem dividindo o trabalho de Natássia pela metade - deu muito dinheiro para a única enfermeira que ajudou na cesariana para o bebê ser entregue aos braços de sua avó e que não fosse notificado nem a mãe nem ao hospital o nascimento de mais um recém nascido naquele dia".

Camus parou estupefato diante de tal revelação e mais uma vez sentiu o chão faltar e sua pressão cair, enquanto seu estômago dava cambalhotas.

"Não, Natássia teria percebido mais um bebê... gravidez com gêmeos deixam a barriga muito grande, não teria como...".

"Como eu disse, o ultra-som era quase uma novidade na época. E Natássia desmaiou quando entrou em trabalho de parto e levou a anestesia... não havia como saber sobre a menina".

"Então, Catarina também...".

"Sua filha" – completou – "É! Hyoga e ela são os chamados gêmeos falsos".

Mais uma vez o silêncio adentrou o recinto.

"Ainda ontem eu não tinha ninguém para herdar meus genes e hoje descubro que tenho dois filhos: Um rapaz forte e uma menina dócil que está de braços dados com um rapagão de 1,80 m...".

"É a pura verdade".

"E porque não avisou Natássia quando descobriu?".

"Eu tentei localizá-la por telefone, mas ela se mudou muitas vezes, indo para tantas cidades que chegou determinado momento e ninguém mais sabia dela".

"Como Camille pode fazer algo tão grotesco assim?".

"Ela sempre teve certa dose de problemas psiquiátricos, tomava remédios para se conter, mas não era considerada uma ameaça e ela ficou muito abalada com a gravidez da filha e a morte do marido. Sempre foi uma mulher muito ponderada, decidida e, apesar desse erro, sempre dedicou muito amor à neta. Quando se arrependeu, não conseguiu mais achar a filha e entregar Catarina, também por isso, cuidou de Hyoga como forma de desculpas e nunca deixou de falar da mãe deles um só dia".

Camus conteve-se e depois virou para o canto e chorou. Lutou com bravura contra as lágrimas, mas elas foram mais fortes. Impedia os lábios de tremerem e a voz falhar, mas os olhos não seguiam a mesma regra. Depois de certo tempo, virou-se para Louise que também chorava.

"Eu só espero Camus, que um dia Natássia me perdoe por não ter feito o suficiente e, no fim, fui eu que acabei criando os filhos dela".

"Não se martirize" – ele disse seco – "Só há vítimas nessa guerra familiar" – se ergueu e fez menção de deixar o local.

"Você não vai contar para Catarina vai?".

"É claro que vou! Mas, não agora".

"Isso é mesmo necessário?"

O rosto de Camus se contorceu em uma expressão de fúria contida, seus punhos se fecharam por baixo das mangas compridas do enorme casaco.

"Vocês me tiraram meus filhos por vinte anos, isso nunca mais irá se repetir. Eles podem até não querer me aceitar, mas eu vou olhar nos olhos deles e dizer: Seu pai não é um covarde, ele está aqui!".

"Senhor Camus Lantier?" – chamou a recepcionista.

"O que?" – replicou ríspido.

"Pode subir até o terceiro andar? Parece que Hyoga já saiu da cirurgia".

Seu coração deu um pulo junto com seu estômago e ele suspirou penosamente. Depois subiu até lá com uma mulher silenciosa a suas costas. Mais tarde veio a confirmação do que era quase inevitável...

* * *

"Ele vai sobreviver" – disse o médico ao pequeno grupo de jovens que esperava ansioso diante deles – "A transfusão foi um sucesso, os órgãos não foram atingidos e ele está em repouso, mas dentro de um ou dois dias estará no quarto". 

Um berro generalizado de alegria foi à resposta. Catarina lançou-se aos braços de Ikki que a aparou pela cintura e a beijou com ardor vendo a expressão de felicidade que se estampara em seu belo semblante.

Shun caiu de joelho no chão, feliz demais para conter as lágrimas enquanto escondia seu rosto nas mãos e sentiu Olímpia acariciar o alto da sua cabeça.

"Vou pagar uns três dias de promessa, mas vale a pena!" – ela murmurou.

"Camus, devemos avisá-lo" – disse Catarina libertando-se do seu transe e dos braços apertados de um namorado sonhador.

"O senhor Lantier já soube da notícia, não se preocupe. Ele recebeu a informação enquanto vocês estavam preenchendo papéis no outro balcão e acho que está na cafeteria do hospital agora".

"É a melhor notícia que o senhor poderia ter nos dado" – disse Ikki não contendo o sorriso de contentamento pelo amigo.

"Obrigada" – disse a mulher mais velha intervindo e beijando as mãos do médico sem o mínimo de pudor, deixando-o desconcertado.

"Só cumpri o meu trabalho" – ele se apressou em colocar – "Agora devo ir, nos vemos depois".

* * *

"Camus!" – gritou Catarina largando-se de Ikki – já que esses estavam de mãos dadas – e correu até ficar diante deste quando se encontraram mais tarde – "HYOGA ESTÁ SALVO!". 

O ruivo não disse nada, apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça, olhando-a ternamente, de um modo que ele nunca tinha visto antes: misto de bondade e orgulho. Nos lábios o sorriso era mais sincero e lindo do que nunca. Seu rosto e nariz levemente vermelhos pelo choro, seus cabelos como uma cascata ruiva nas laterais e suas mãos um pouco trêmulas de satisfação deixavam-no com ar de divina beleza, apesar de uma fragilidade que ele sempre teimou em esconder.

"É um milagre" – disse Louise abrindo os braços para receber um abraço da pequena moça que não fez cerimônia e foi junto de sua segunda mãe.

"Catarina..." – Camus chamou – "Vá para casa, durma um pouco, ria bastante com seus amigos e, quando estiver mais tranqüila, eu quero conversar com você".

"**Nós** queremos conversar com você" – disse a mulher de cabelos negros.

"Olha, se for para falar de Hyoga eu acho muito importante que nós tenhamos essa conversa, afinal, temos que combinar como e quem vai contar a verdade para ele".

"TATA, VEM COM A GENTE!" – chamou Shun fazendo sinal.

"Estou indo, mais tarde nos vemos. Vamos, Louise?".

"Sim! Até!" - a moça apertou as mãos do homem que retribuiu o gesto - "Estou com o seu telefone. Eu ligo caso ocorra qualquer problema...".

"Tudo bem" - ele retribuiu.

"Até mais tarde, Camus" – Catarina despejou um beijo na tez alva do homem e esse se assustou por um momento: era um gesto tão descompromissado e angelical. Era um dos primeiros momentos de afeto de sua filha para com ele.

Viu todos se distanciarem rindo e felizes indo rumo a saída e pensou consigo mesmo:

_"Agora eu também faço parte desse seu mundo..."._

* * *

**N/A:** Eu quero me desculpar pela demora exagerada, mas eu consegui adiantar um bom número de capítulos – aproveitar a fase de inspiração – e, em breve, estaremos entrando na reta final da fic.

Não tenho a mínima idéia se consegui passar veracidade aos fatos, acho que escrevi sobre uma ótica de um drama complexo e muito intenso. Mas, cada personagem que eu criei e cada cena foi feita com todo o carinho e espero não ter me confundido na hora de explicar a história do desaparecimento. Afinal, nós tínhamos três versões diferentes:

Camus – Natássia casou-se com um advogado e mudou-se para o exterior – a versão de Catarina – a verdade sobre o Hyoga ser filho de Camus – e a complementação de Louise – Natássia só saiu de Bordeaux após o nascimento dos filhos, antes disso, ela ficou escondida na casa dos pais da governanta. Quando chegou à hora do parto foi para um hospital negligente e acabou dando a luz a gêmeos e só sabendo da existência de um deles, pois Camille seqüestrou o outro e acabou criando a pequena menina em seu lugar.

_- Respira –_

Senti a obrigação de colocar essa nota final, pois é uma história muito longa e pode dar um belo nó na cabeça dos leitores – e na da autora também – por isso, aí está à explicação.

Talvez eu só repita essa história se for para compreensão entre os personagens, por que eu NUNCA MAIS tento fazer um entrave familiar desse nível em fics.

**Fato (1):** no meu planejamento a fic deveria ter seis capítulos. Já estamos no sexto e eu consegui arrancar o Hyoga da UTI hoje. Falando dele, vocês realmente acreditaram que eu iria matar o meu adorado loirinho?

**Fato (2): **Eu não odeio a Camille. Ela fez o que achou que tinha que fazer e, se vocês repararem bem, a estória de encontros e desencontros só aconteceu porque cada um achou que estava fazendo um bem para o outro. E isso envolve TODOS os personagens, ou a maioria deles.

**Fato (3):** CHEGA! Eu já enrolei muito por hoje! Foi um prazer publicar mais este capítulo e agora esperemos as reações de Catarina e Hyoga...

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_08/06/07_


	7. Filha Minha

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual __**Nana Pizani**_

* * *

Catarina seguiu as instruções que lhe foram dadas. Foi para casa e dormiu a tarde toda. Acordou quando o sol fraco do dia de inverno escondia-se atrás dos prédios antigos. 

"Onde estão todos, Shun?" – perguntou a garota vendo o rapaz que estava sentado sozinho na mesa da cozinha e acompanhado de uma pequena pilha de livros.

"Olá, Tata. Sente aqui do meu lado!" – e indicou o banco que não demorou a ser ocupado pela pequena moça de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros – "Ikki foi com Olímpia, Seiya e Shiryu ao hospital".

"Quando Shiryu e Seiya chegaram?".

"Um tempo depois de você ter ido dormir! Camille ligou do hotel e disse para você aparecer lá essa noite... sozinha".

Ela silenciou-se e olhou o relógio que acabava de cumprir mais um trajeto. Dali a duas horas faria um dia que Hyoga fora atropelado e ela recebeu a derradeira noticia.

"_Hum_... porque será que Hyoga se descuidou e acabou atropelado?".

Shun não respondeu, apenas prosseguiu a folhar os livros devagar e depois de um tempo fechou bruscamente.

"Não tenho a mínima".

"Bom, acho que vou tomar um banho...".

"Isso é um convite?".

"_Haha..._ Shun, se o seu irmão ouvir isso...".

"É mesmo, é mesmo, mas você sabe que falo brincando!".

"Estou indo".

"Vai querer carona depois? Ikki deixou a moto aí, eu posso te levar até lá".

"Não precisa, vou de ônibus".

"Certo".

"Até daqui a pouco".

"Até".

* * *

Como fora critério, chegou sozinha ao _hall _do hotel, sua visita foi anunciada e logo ela subiu de elevador. 

"Décimo terceiro" – anunciou o ascensorista.

A moça deixou a caixa metálica e seguiu até o fim do corredor, esperou por um momento Louise aparecer a porta e logo foi recepcionada:

"Tata! Entre"- disse com um sorriso terno – "Por favor, fique á vontade! Temos tanto o que conversar".

"É verdade, perdoe minha demora, mas eu dormi a tarde toda! Nem tive tempo de falar com Ikki depois de tudo e...".

"Ikki é aquele rapaz alto de cabelos azuis? Desculpe, ainda não guardo nomes".

"Sim" – ela replicou orgulhosa – "Meu namorado".

"Ele é um belo rapaz, e tem grande carinho por você, pelo pouco que pude notar...".

"É sim, nós nos gostamos muito!" – confessou – "Quando o conheci achei um _bad boy_ estranho, mas ele é tão doce por trás daquele personagem que ele veste".

"Imagino que sim".

"_Haha,_ mas porque estamos falando disso agora? Como vai o empório? E o seu marido?".

"_Ah!_ Ambos vão muito bem! Pensamos em providenciar um filho em breve, estou fazendo tratamento, pois sempre tive dificuldade para engravidar...".

"Que boa notícia... E você quer um menino ou uma menina?".

Um menino ou uma menina? Um menino ou uma menina? Um menino ou uma menina? Em questões de segundo Louisse lembrou de uma cena que há anos estava aterrada em sua memória, um dia em _Bordeaux_...

"_Natássia, você está grávida! Isso... é estranho"._

"_Eu sei disso e apesar de tudo, estou tão feliz por ter uma vida dentro de mim" – replicou a moça tocando o ventre – "Um filho que em outra época, quem sabe, seria mais bem vindo pelo pai... e até pela mãe"._

"_E já tem preferência pelo sexo da criança?"._

"_Tanto faz, qualquer bebê será bem vindo, mas eu queria uma menininha"._

"Louise?" – chamou Catarina trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

"Hum... não é nada! Lembrei de uma coisa...".

"Você quer falar sobre Hyoga não é?".

"Também, mas antes vamos esperar meu convidado!".

"Convidado?".

O telefone tocou e a mulher correu atende-lo.

"Sim? Pode deixar subir, obrigada!" – e voltou a depositar no gancho – "Ele está vindo".

"Quem?" – perguntou curiosa.

"Camus".

"Camus?".

"Ele não é um completo desconhecido para mim, você sabe!".

Bateram á porta cerca de alguns minutos depois e logo o homem ruivo e já bem conhecido pelas duas entrou sem cerimônia.

"Boa noite" – disse com a voz um pouco mais serena que o habitual.

"Boa noite" – retribuíram em uníssono.

"Você já contou a ela?".

"Achei que essa seria a sua função, não é?".

"Função? Contar o que?".

"Eu prefiro que você encaminhe os fatos, afinal, você foi um dos cúmplices não é?".

"Estão me deixando preocupada! O que é que houve?".

"Catarina... eu..." - ele titubeou nas palavras, não ousando encará-la por muito tempo. A intensidade daqueles olhos verdes azulados queimava sua retina, mas tentou colocar-se oponente novamente e não demorou a se sentar em uma cadeira da pequena "ala social" do quarto. – "Louise faça as honras".

A morena odiou Camus por um momento: "Porque a incumbir de vil tarefa?".

Aos poucos, com tato, fina estampa, palavras leves e sem intensidade, sem taxação, sem culpa, imparcial, foi tecendo a estória dos últimos vinte anos; o relato tornando tudo mais claro até mesmo para Camus que já conhecia tudo e Louisse que sempre tentou juntar as peças do quebra cabeças que deixou tantos desencontros.

"Eu fui o que?" – ela perguntou com firmeza enquanto fitava os próprios pés – "Eu fui... raptada pela minha avó?".

"Sim!" – disse Louisse soluçando incessante – "Mas, não a julgue mal. Por tudo que é mais sagrado tente entendê-la. Não foi por mal, foi por amor...".

"Foi por loucura" – disse Camus mordaz, os dentes cerrados enquanto sua franja encobria parte de seu rosto.

Catarina não chorou. Apenas ergueu o rosto e encarou as duas figuras diante dela e que pareciam bem mais abalados que a própria. Agora entendia como Hyoga iria se sentir e não conseguia deixar de pensar que, apesar de ninguém nunca ter sabido de sua existência, o rapaz sofreria muito.

"Então, eu que achei que nunca tive uma família de sangue descubro que estava cercada por eles o tempo todo...".

A garganta doía muito, quase como se alguém estivesse enroscando uma toalha ao redor do seu pescoço e puxando, puxando, puxando...

"Eu lamento" – disse Louisse se atirando aos seus pés e se ajoelhando diante dela, segurando suas mãos firmes enquanto os olhos a encaravam.

"... a culpa não foi sua" – disse colocando uma mão vacilante sobre sua cabeça, a voz ecoava fraca – "... eu tenho um irmão".

"... e um pai" – completou o homem ruivo do outro lado da saleta e que mirava a neve descer em flocos pela escura Paris – "Deixe-me a sós com ela, Louise. Por favor...".

"Está bem para você?" – perguntou temerosa.

A menina apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e confirmou que sim. Louise pegou o sobretudo preto que repousava sobre as costas de uma cadeira próxima, jogou sobre os ombros e não demorou a fechar a porta devagar.

"Eu soube disso de manhã, eu estou muito chocado assim como você deve estar confusa".

O silencio apenas demonstrava a conversa que Catarina não gostaria de ter.

"Você deve estar nervosa, talvez me odiando?".

Apenas confirmou mais uma vez com a cabeça antes de replicar:

"Eu sempre quis um pai que nunca veio".

"Catarina...".

"E Natassia não se importou em apurar os fatos, foi tão ingênua, tão burra, confiou tão cegamente em minha mãe...".

"Sua avó!".

"MÃE" – bradou irritada – "Mãe é quem cria".

"Ninguém perguntou para a sua se queria criar você. Ela não teve escolha! E quanto ao fato de confiar em Camille, bem, o mesmo erro que você cometeu".

"NÃO NOS COMPARE" – gritou embebida pela primeira manifestação de raiva que realmente expurgou de seu corpo – "Eu não tenho nada de familiar com ela".

"Já se olhou no espelho?".

"Eu odiei tanto a minha verdadeira mãe por ter me abandonado, quando eu era pequena apenas Camille bastava, mas eu queria saber por que me largar... e ela era a mulher que tinha um lugar especial no maior porta retrato da sala... no quarto de mamãe só existiam fotos **dela**... _você me lembra tanto a Natassia, querida_...".

Camus ficou olhando-a perplexo, a raiva que ela nutria pela imagem endeusada da mãe morta era muito superior a qualquer idéia do pai que ela podia conter.

"Eu achava que se eu não tinha um pai era por culpa dela, daquela mãe louca que me largou no orfanato e não veio buscar, pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava. Hyoga amava a **mamãe** dele, Louise era a **melhor amiga** de Natassia e eu, para variar, era muito parecida com ela. Sabia que às vezes Camille me chamava de Natassia sem querer..." – ela respirou fungo e soltou as palavras de forma sôfrega – "E agora descubro que a mãe que eu nunca tive era a pessoa que eu tinha mais raiva, mesmo que morta! Eu sempre suspeitei ser apenas um tapa buraco do que ela deixou e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram... eu não passei disso para essa família!".

"Isso... é mentira" – ele se levantou com a respiração ofegante, mas apenas conseguiu parar diante dela com uma expressão indefinível no rosto, pois ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir, o que replicar.

"Mas, por anos..." – as lágrimas da garota loira rolavam pelo seu nariz fino – "Eu sempre imaginei meu pai chegando em casa para me buscar e disser: _Vim ver Catarina..._".

A língua não conseguiu acompanhar a tristeza que ecoou pela garganta, uma dor apertou seus pulmões enquanto as lágrimas começaram a sair doloridas pelas suas pestanas. Camus desabou de joelhos e puxou o corpo momentaneamente frágil para baixo, fazendo com que ela caísse também e defronte a ele.

"Você já tinha problemas demais com um filho só... não precisa de mim, se preocupe com Hyoga, Camus...".

Ele apertou-a contra seu peito, as mãos afagaram seu cabelo e ali estava uma das únicas demonstrações de afeto que daria na vida.

"Natassia nunca conseguiu o feito de me ver chorar" – ele replicou um pouco temeroso de que isso pudesse soar como fraqueza – "Você não é uma extensão dela, pelo contrário, você é uma criatura totalmente independente". – beijou o alto de sua cabeça e depois repousou o rosto sobre os cabelos loiros enquanto ela soluçava com as mãos enroscadas em seu casaco grosso – "Eu não sei se vale à pena saber disso agora, mas eu sempre quis ter uma filha".

"_Camus_..." – soluçou – "Desculpe por mais isso... desculpe".

"Se alguém te deve desculpas, esse sou eu" – replicou com a voz já perdendo a convicção – "Estou aqui por você e por Hyoga, não por lembranças, pois estas eu já profanei há muito tempo... _eu voltei para vocês_".

A hora passou tensa e com pouca conversa para o pai e a filha que jaziam abraçados na sala, até que Louise voltou uma hora depois com três cafés expresso...

* * *

Uma semana desde o ocorrido: a recuperação de Hyoga estava indo muito bem, este já fora para o quarto e já tinha recebido a visita de todos os amigos e familiares mais importantes. No entanto, de todos os abraços que recebeu o mais importante foi o de Catarina que dormia ao lado do seu leito quando ele recobrou a consciência. Foi quase como renascer ao lado de uma pessoa que estava com ele desde o início de tudo. 

"Sonhei com você todo o tempo..." – ele confessou quando apertou a mãozinha branca entre os seus dedos amordaçados pelos fios e soros que maltratavam suas veias fracas.

"Bem vindo, Hyoga" – ela replicou sem lágrimas, apenas dando um beijo em suas bochechas brancas e exibindo um sorriso belo – "Acho que as coisas vão mudar bastante depois dessa...".

"No sonho você era uma criança e eu corria atrás de você no nosso jardim... eu dizia: _Tata, devolva o He man_" – ele sorriu debochado tentando afastar a franja do olho.

"Senti sua falta" – disse deixando uma lágrima cair – "Droga! Sabe quanto eu já chorei nesses últimos dias? Estou desidratando..." – replicou tentando brincar com a situação.

Agora estava bem, receberia alta naquela noite e poderia voltar à pensão. Até mesmo Jabu foi visitá-lo durante o seu período de internação e todos o paparicavam. Apenas não viu Shun que estava evitando ir até o hospital desde que soubera que ele despertou. O motivo ele já sabia...

"Pronto para ir embora dessa gaiola?"

Hyoga parou de fitar a cama que o prendeu por dias e quando se virou deparou-se com um Camus sorridente na porta.

"Sem dúvida" – replicou sorrindo enquanto via o professor se aproximar e lhe dar um abraço digno de dois homens feitos, um misto de orgulho estava estampado em seu rosto que já tinha abandonado o sorriso e estava mais fechado.

"Está magro. Devia comer mais a comida que te trazem".

"Aquela sopa gosmenta? Pode comer tudo! Não faço a mínima questão... Você não tem aula com o período da manhã agora?".

"Que se dane, estou levando o meu aluno favorito para casa depois de um acidente de carro".

Hyoga ouviu um palavrão ser proferido pelo seu politicamente correto, professor? Teria morrido e não se lembrava?

"_Haha_... o que te deu?".

"Eu sei muitos palavrões, apesar de saber que eles não competem à norma culta da língua".

"Você está tão estranho! Não me diga que o fato do meu acidente te emocionou e você vai aprovar o meu projeto...".

"Não" – destilou certeiro – "Nunca cogite uma hipótese desse nível...".

"_Ah!_ Pelo jeito você não mudou muito".

"Não ficou em coma por tanto tempo assim. Por falar nisso, está se sentindo bem? Tem que tomar mais alguma medicação?".

"Não, a enfermeira até já tirou o acesso. Mas, não podemos ir ainda, pois Catarina me disse...".

"Disse para sua irmã repousar e que eu mesmo iria buscá-lo. Estava pensando em te levar a uma nova livraria que foi construída não muito longe daqui; esse processo de seleção de material para o seminário vai demorar um pouco, sabe como eu gosto de livros...".

"Sinto muito, mas estou sem dinheiro no momento".

"Eu empresto! Sem problema algum; é claro, se isso não for te ofender...".

"Não somos tão íntimos ao ponto de que você me empreste dinheiro, Camus".

Era mais uma vez o título de professor caindo sobre um muro entre a relação dos dois homens. O ruivo silenciou-se e apressou em acrescentar:

"Acho que fiquei um pouco preocupado com você, eu só queria te levar fazer algo diferente hoje. Está bem de saúde para tanto?".

"Claro".

"Então não banque _a flor frágil _e me faça companhia".

"Sim, senhor" – respondeu batendo continência e colocando a mala que tinha levado para o hospital sobre um dos ombros.

"Está pesado? Quer que eu carregue?".

"Camus..." – ele revirou os olhos – "Sem querer te desrespeitar, mas não preciso de tanto cuidado, até porque eu sou mais forte e mais novo que você, não está mais em idade de carregar tanto peso".

"Está insinuando que eu sou velho?".

"Devia começar a reparar nesses fios de cabelos brancos que já estão aparecendo em sua raiz".

"Eu não tenho cabelo branco" – falou definitivo – "Frangote, eu já era homem feito quando você usava fraldas, respeite-me" – bagunçou seus cabelos loiros com uma de suas mãos espalmadas, levando o loiro ao riso contido. Camus não sorria apesar das respostas atípicas, mas um sorriso de canto de boca aflorou tênue em seu rosto.

"Vamos sair logo desse quarto" – pediu Hyoga.

"Sim! Como quiser...".

"E a propósito, ela não é minha irmã".

"Que?".

"Você disse que Catarina era minha irmã, mas não é. Ela é minha tia, esqueceu?".

A voz de Camus sumiu na garganta enquanto ele fechava a porta do quarto e ouvia Hyoga a suas costas, foi um erro triste e que podiam custar-lhe algumas outras gafes caso ele não se apresasse em concertar.

"Eu falei que ela era sua irmã? Quando?".

"Agora a pouco".

"Nossa, nem reparei. Desculpe, ando atrapalhado!".

"Sem problema" – sorriu – "Vamos sair daqui antes que eles me façam fazer outros exames...".

Hyoga e Camus sumiram no corredor...

* * *

Tarde da noite da pensão e apesar de para a maioria dos cidadãos ser apenas mais uma terça-feira, para os jovens era motivo de comemoração e o clima de festa infantil estava presente. 

"_Ahh_... bolo com confeito colorido! Olímpia, porque nem no meu aniversário em ganho um desses?" – perguntou Seiya com a colherzinha do seu pedaço de bolo na boca.

"Quando acontecer uma ocasião realmente especial eu faço um bolo de três camadas para você" – disse a mulher bondosa.

"Homens, eu recomendo que deixemos essa mesa imediatamente e pulemos diante de carros em alguma avenida movimentada" – ponderou o rapaz arteiro.

"Seiya, desça do banco!" – ordenou Shiryu irritado.

"O que aconteceu com você?".

"Nada! Apenas estou cansado de suas peraltices".

"Meninos, não discutam" – proclamou Olímpia.

"Isso mesmo, hoje é dia de festa" – concordou Catarina agarrando o braço de Hyoga e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro – "Vamos festejar".

"Ikki, você não se importa que eles fiquem tanto tempo juntos? A Catarina é tia do Hyoga, mas ainda é mulher" – provocou Nachi, provocando uma concordância entre os demais.

"O pato não é ameaça para mim" – retrucou cruzando os braços.

"Mas, eu posso ser uma ameaça para você. Por isso não o amole" – retrucou Catarina no mesmo tom que ele e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Os rapazes fizeram uma festa, alguns bateram na mesa quando ouviram a resposta:

"Essa foi ótima, Tata" – retribuiu Shiryu cumprimentando-a com um toque de mão.

"Encare os fatos, Ikki. **Ela** veste as calças! Você é apenas um produto da libido dela, um amante bom de cama".

"Seiya" – retrucou a moça encabulada.

"Tata, eu sei que você me ama. Pode largar o _bad boy_, eu estou solteiro".

"Você quer um soco no meio dessa sua cara de idiota agora?" – perguntou o namorado da garota estalando as mãos e os punhos.

"Não! O seu soco dói muito" – disse o japonês fingindo fragilidade enquanto colocava uma mão em sua testa teatralmente.

"Então tire esse braço em volta dos ombros da minha namorada".

"Por falar nisso: Catarina e Ikki o que vocês têm a dizer em sua defesa?" – perguntou Olímpia cruzando os braços.

"Como?" – falou Catarina piscando com seus cílios delineados, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana fina.

"Eu descobri há pouco tempo que vocês estavam namorando. E agora que isso ocorreu não posso mais permitir que convivam sobre o mesmo teto".

Seiya cuspiu sua bebida, Shiryu ficou com a boca aberta e estática enquanto segurava seu garfo que antes ia rumo à boca, Icchi arregalou os olhos, Nachi fitou o chão não se sentindo autorizado em expressar sua opinião e Hyoga apertou as mãos da moça entre as suas:

"Não pode fazer isso!" – retrucou Seiya – "Olímpia...".

"Olha aqui, eu não quero que algo de ruim aconteça".

"Filhos indesejáveis são tão ruins assim?" – falou Catarina mais para si mesma do que para os outros amigos da mesa e que, por sinal, ficaram chocados com sua reação.

"E quando você estava pensando em engravidar?"

"Não estava pensando... droga! IKKI!"

"Só estou perguntando, você que começou a falar disso! Afinal, eu não tenho pretensões de ser pai".

"Não, vocês homens **nunca** tem pretensões de algo do tipo!" – ergueu-se e se retirou irritada.

"Mas, o que foi que eu fiz?".

"Olhe pelo lado bom, Ikki, agora vocês não vão mais ter que procurar outro lugar para morar!" – falou Jabu com um sorriso zombeteiro, mas foi reprimido por um tapa violento na cabeça, dado por Shun que acabara de chegar.

"Não ouse jogar pedras no relacionamento dos dois, entendeu? E me agradeça, pois o soco dele dói bem mais que o meu!" – sorriu cínico.

"Obrigado" – retribuiu Ikki retirando-se para correr atrás de Catarina.

"Onde você esteve?" – perguntou Shiryu – "Quase que comemos todo o seu bolo!".

"Estou sem fome. Você esta bem, Hyoga?"

Era a primeira vez que se viam desde uma noite antes do acidente, afinal Shun nunca mais fora visitá-lo e Hyoga não conseguiu dizer nada, pois tinham um assunto mal resolvido para tratar, apesar de tudo.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes se aproximou, fez sinal para que eles se levantassem e deu um abraço apertado no amigo que retribuiu contente.

"Só faltava você!" – replicou baixinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Que delícia de capítulo para escrever! Vocês nem imaginam o peso que eu tirei das costas arrancando o Hyoga daquela cama. Cruzes! Tava pesando até em mim! E olha que eu sou fã de um dramalhão. 

Acho que ninguém esperava essa reação da Tata. Bem... eu imagino que tem certas coisas que não dá para aceitar com tanta naturalidade. Mas, ela ficou feliz em descobrir que o pai é o Camus e, no fundo, de saber que sua mãe é a Natássia. Pelo menos agora ela tem duas referências.

No próximo capítulo chegaremos ao ápice da fic, ok?! Como será que vocês vão reagir? _Aiaiai..._ Como será que o Hyoga vai reagir? Só esperando para descobrir. Por hoje é só!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_04/07/07_

_**PS:** Comentem logados, por favor!_


	8. Filho pródigo

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual __**Nana Pizani**_

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

_**¹** Os trechos da música usada durante o capítulo chama-se** "Hello, Goodbye" **dos **Beatles.**_

* * *

"Tata..." – chamou Ikki adentrando os corredores da pensão até chegar em seu quarto e bater na porta três vezes – "Você está aí?". 

"Vai embora Ikki!".

"Não! Eu não entendo porque você se irritou de repente!"

A maçaneta virou e ela apareceu diante do portal parecendo contrariada.

"Não foi nada, só me deu os chamados _sete minutos_".

"Desculpe por ter falado aquilo diante dos outros".

"Eu não me importo. Mas, por favor, não faça mais isso".

"Catarina, você não está grávida certo?".

"Não! Eu ando tomando as pílulas, não se preocupe".

"Posso entrar para que a gente possa conversar?".

"Eu não acho uma boa, afinal, já estão desconfiando demais da gente".

De todas as garotas que já tinha se envolvido ela era realmente a mais diferente de todas e fugia completamente do tipo de padrão que estava acostumado. Seus romances do passado não se importavam em se expor desde que pudesse pressionar Ikki contra a parede – ou embaixo da mesa se você preferir -, mas depois que conheceu Catarina sua concepção mudou um pouco, afinal ela era íntegra e sóbria sem deixar de lhe inspirar desejo e foi por isso que, pela primeira vez na sua vida, se aventurou em um relacionamento sério e maduro, o que não era de seu feitio.

"Eu amo você" – assoprou perto do seu ouvido com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou ser abraçada pelos braços fortes que a puxaram para junto do corpo quente. Apesar de a situação inspirar certa luxúria, o momento era bonito demais para se perder. As mãos caminharam abertas pelas costas dele e segurou-se firme em sua camisa. Não estava mais irritada, era apenas livre do mundo, sua eva e nada mais.

"Por que você fala essas coisas de repente? Da última vez que saímos e tínhamos um ambiente romântico você me ofereceu amendoim".

"Eu não sou convencional" – disse tocando a ponta de seu nariz com o seu e depois seus lábios se roçaram para concretizar o beijo – "Sabe, eu tenho uma proposta para você".

"Proposta?".

"Sim! Mas, eu não quero falar com você aqui. E por mais que me interesse nem no seu quarto... por enquanto".

"E o que você sugere?" - ela balbuciou entre risos.

"Vamos até a _Place de la Concorde"_

"Adoro esse sotaque" – confessou enlaçando os braços envolta do seu pescoço – "Vou pegar minha bolsa e vamos...".

* * *

"_O- o-o_ que você disse?" – perguntou parando de acompanhar o namorado que admirava o enorme obelisco a sua frente e cerrando as pupilas apesar do sol fraco. 

"Você ouviu muito bem" – ele replicou virando-se para encará-la e jogando a ponta de seu cachecol para o outro lado – "O que me diz?".

"É muito fantasioso, não tem como isso... e...".

"Nós já somos bem grandinhos e que eu saiba, já temos como administrar nossas finanças sozinhos".

"Agora que Hyoga voltou para a pensão ele vai querer que eu fique com ele e...".

"Ele não irá se opor e você sabe disso".

"E as despeças?".

"Rachamos! Somos bons de contabilidade".

"Se fizermos isso agora Olímpia vai ter a confirmação de que nós dois só queríamos ficar juntos".

"E não é verdade?" – ele sorriu com as mãos no bolso – "Eu pergunto de novo: Catarina, quer morar comigo?".

Ela refletiu, fitou o obelisco tentando não olhar para Ikki e resolveu circunda-lo sozinha. Fitou o patrimônio, refletiu, deixou sua mente voar e pensou se realmente queria isso. Como ela o amava, mas não sabia se estava disposta a fazer algo do tipo; relembrou a história dos pais – Natássia e Camus – e pensou que ainda não tinha tocado nesse assunto com Ikki e se quisesse um relacionamento adequado e sincero, teria que agir nos mesmos moldes. Voltou para o ponto de partida e encontrou o rapaz na mesmo ponto que deixara.

"E ai?".

"Eu tenho que resolver um assunto antes, mas depois disso, se tudo correr bem" – tocou seu rosto com as costas das mãos frias – "Eu vou com você até para o inferno".

"É bom ouvir isso, afinal, o inferno deve ter um aluguel mais barato..." – deu um beijo adequado em seus lábios maltratados pelo frio, devolvendo a cor deste, enquanto o vento cortava as faces expostas.

"Estou com frio" – ela anunciou.

Ikki estendeu o braço para ela que não demorou a se alinhar e eles correram um pouco para escapar da ventania gélida.

* * *

"Filha" – chamou Camus buzinando para que a moça que andava sozinha nas ruas pudesse vê-lo de carro – "Quer uma carona?". 

"Aceito sim" – falou na janela e abrindo a porta sem cerimônia – "Está tão frio lá fora, achei que fosse congelar".

"Coloque suas mãos próximas do aquecedor! Hoje está realmente demais, e olhe que eu gosto de frio".

"_Hum..."._

"Louise ainda está na cidade?".

"Sim! Ela quer ficar até decidirmos contar... contar... você sabe".

"Compreendo. Quando você quer fazer isso?".

"Eu decido?".

"_Bem,_ imagino que esteja tão ansiosa quanto eu para revelar a verdade, certo?" – ele não sorria, mas aprendeu a tratar a situação com muita naturalidade e isso inspirava confiança à moça.

"Quando você quiser. Mas, não seria melhor você falar com ele sozinho? Eu imagino que ele vai se sentir mais confortável e você é quase o ídolo dele".

"Só espero não virar o monstro".

"Eu também espero" – ela balbuciou encolhendo-se no banco – "Camus...".

"Sim?".

"Ainda não é hora para me chamar de filha, eu ainda estou me acostumando com a idéia".

Ele engoliu seco, parando no semáforo fechado e olhando os pedestres atravessarem a rua.

"Desculpe" – falou com a voz mais contida – "Eu me esqueci disso, é que já faz uns bons dez anos em que eu já estava acostumado com a idéia de ser pai um dia".

"Não se preocupe, eu vou conseguir digerir isso... independente da postura de Hyoga" – ela deu um abraço desajeitado nele e este ficou um pouco desconsertado, pois nunca foi de demonstrar sentimentos. Vejam bem, gostava de demonstrações de afeto, apenas era um fardo ter que corresponder.

"É bom ouvir isso. O farol abriu".

A moça soltou-se dele e o homem acelerou o carro enquanto soltava o freio de mão.

* * *

"_Preciso falar com você" _

"_O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"_Não! Apenas preciso conversar com você e é algo importante. Onde podemos nos falar a sós?"._

"_Acho que aqui na pensão vai ser complicado, pois tem muita gente"._

"_Quer vir até minha casa?"._

"_Pode ser"._

"_Você tem o endereço certo? É a mesma casa que você veio me entregar o relatório..."._

"_Pode deixar. Que horas?"._

"_Pode vir o horário que quiser"._

"_Então estarei aí"._

"_Até a noite"._

_"Até! **Tu... Tu...Tu**"._

* * *

Desde as seis horas chegara a casa e esperava ansioso a chegada de Hyoga ao lugar combinado. Tomou um banho quente – por causa da neve que caia lá fora - colocou roupas compridas e com meias grossas, mas não que fatos como esse interessem as pessoas comuns que estavam prestes a contar mediante situação. Contudo, Camus era demasiado preocupado, uma vez que sua forma de se vestir sempre foi um passaporte para se apresentar as pessoas. E hoje, iria se preparar para se apresentar ao seu filho. 

Parecia até que ia enunciarr sua tese de mestrado e passava pelo mesmo nervosismo de anos atrás – com a diferença que sua banca de jurados era composta por duas pessoas, Hyoga e Catarina, e que uma delas já tinha atribuído aprovação parcial – era realmente estressante.

Jantou cedo – uma sopa enlatada – depois tentou ler um livro. Leu o mesmo parágrafo três vezes, não conseguindo entender nada. Era bom que se entendesse com o jovem, até mesmo para o bem de seu raciocínio e eximia carreira profissional, pois não poderia continuar abalado como estava.

Ficaria muito ridículo se ele enumerasse em tópicos o que aconteceu no passado e entregasse uma apostila para ele? E depois pedisse: _Pense sobre a questão e me dê a resposta na segunda-feira_. Professores, alguns podem ser mecânicos demais em suas tarefas e coloquem seu lado pedagógico acima de sua humanidade. E por falar nisso, falar a um aluno que ele é seu filho perdido e depois continuar mantendo em um projeto concorrido seria uma atitude pedagógica? Dúvidas de um homem preocupado.

Oito horas da noite e nada. Será que teria acontecido alguma coisa? Deveria constatar seu celular? Não! Não seria adequado pressioná-lo, mesmo que indiretamente. E o pior, estava desenvolvendo hábitos horríveis próprios do estresses e que nunca tivera, atos como roer unhas, bruxismo, tique nervoso com suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas, além de balançar os pés, estralar os dedos e...

"CHEGA!" – urrou o ruivo enquanto segurava um copo de água gelada e jazia parado no meio da sala – "ESTOU CANSADO DISSO! PORQUE OUSO ESSA VOZ? PORQUE TENHO ESSA MANIA RIDÍCULA DE PENSAR EM MINHAS AÇÕES EM TERCEIRA PESSOA? Camus fez isso... Camus pegou aquilo... será que estou tão desesperado ao ponto de me renegar?".

Não é a toa que estava naquela situação, era óbvio que qualquer um se abalaria, em especial, _ele._ Se alguém pensa que Camus sabe lidar com os sentimentos deve estar enganado, pois este nunca foi bom em relacionamentos de nenhum tipo e é de se espantar que tenha conseguido coragem e força interior para abraçar sua própria filha quando revelou a verdade a ela. Bom, hoje não havia Catarina, era Hyoga que estava em primeiro plano. Afinal, foi graças a ele que tudo começou, inclusive, sem aquele acidente talvez nunca tivesse descoberto que era seu pai e pela primeira vez não sentiu raiva do motorista negligente que estirou o loiro na calçada.

"Santo motorista..." – _e esses são pensamentos dignos de um pai puritano?_

Cansou-se da água. Uísque! Sim. Foi até o bar e retirou lá a bebida envelhecida e destilada, pegou gelo e misturou os dois demoradamente. Bebeu o pouco que repousava no fundo copo e fez uma careta graças ao gosto forte.

"_Quantos anos faz que eu não bebo isso?"_ - Será que deveria oferecer ao convidado? Claro que não, ele era seu filho... Mas, também era um homem reconhecido perante a lei. _Ahhh, quantas questões_.

Voltou à sala e sentou-se no sofá, colocando o copo sobre o encosto enquanto as mãos continuavam a segura-lo. Depois abaixou a cabeça e mirou os pés.

"_Deus, se você existir, mate-me agora_...".

_Ding – dong_

Por um segundo teve a visão de um senhor barbudo sentado em um trono de mármore e cercado de anjos e garotas com harpas, apontando para a Terra e rindo fervorosamente, igual ao deus que os cartunistas de jornal desenhavam aos fins de semana.

"Velho caduco..." – proferiu infame – "Está surdo? Eu pedi ajuda e olha só o que você arrumou".

Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu o rapaz que esperava.

"_Vamos acabar logo com isso_" – respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e empurrou a porta para que o visitante entrasse no local.

"Boa noite, Camus" – sorriu o garoto – "Eu trouxe um bolo. Feito pela Olímpia, afinal ela acha que é o mínimo que ela pode fazer por você".

"Obrigado" – disse o homem vendo a oferenda estendida diante de seu nariz – "Entre, podemos comer enquanto você está aqui".

"Com licença" – o garoto limpou os pés no capacho e entregou seu casaco ao dono da casa para que este guardasse onde fosse propício – "_Uau_, eu não me canso de dizer, você tem uma casa muito bonita".

"Obrigado".

O ambiente era bem arejado, com grandes janelas, mas com grossas cortinas de cor branca. Ao invés de piso, tacos de madeira, além de cantoneiras de vidro e um esdrúxulo urso de cerâmica que ornamentavam a casa. O lustre era lindo, brilhante e valioso e que combinava muito bem com o inútil castiçal decorativo que ficava sobre um armário. E ponto, este era o máximo que Hyoga conhecia da casa de Camus e, afinal, não tinha por que visitar os outros cômodos, não eram tão íntimos.

"Estou com algumas idéias para a minha tese, as pesquisas vão bem, mas não sei se Freya vai continuar com esse corpo mole ou não".

"Freya?".

"Freya, sua aluna".

"Sei, por um momento a imagem dela me faltou na memória".

"Como pode esquecer de uma garota tão linda?".

"Talvez por que seja minha aluna e eu não consiga reparar nessas coisas. Pelo menos, perto de mim é uma menina cheirando a leite".

"_Hahaha_".

"Mas, você diz que ela é linda? Tem interesse nela?".

"Não, é uma doce criatura e muito bonita, mas ainda não é o que eu procuro. E eu prometi casar com uma amiga minha...".

"Casar?" – ele quase enfarta quando ouve mediante coisa – "QUEM?".

"Não leve tão a sério. Além do que, Julieta era uma amiga que cresceu comigo e eu _prometi_ casar com ela... _Hahaha_, coisas de crianças. Aposto que já deve ter cogitado a hipótese de casar com alguém não é? _Ops_, mais isso não é assunto meu" – disse abaixando a cabeça enquanto servia-se de seu pedaço de bolo que tinha acabo de ser fatiado pelo dono da casa e era servido junto com um suco meio sem gosto.

"_Por que me torturas mesmo sem intenção?"_ – perguntava o homem que se martirizava em silêncio e por fim disse – "Você tem o direito de indagar sobre qualquer coisa ao meu respeito".

"Não! Estou sendo intrometido! Eu lamento!".

"Tudo bem. Sim! Eu já tive intenção de casar com uma jovem que conheci há muitos anos atrás e que eu realmente queria desposar".

"E por que não ficaram juntos? Desculpe, estou realmente sendo impertinente...".

"Ela, bem... os pais... não queriam o casamento e...".

"Certo, não precisa dizer mais nada. Acho que você não se sente confortável falando essas coisas, até porque você é meu professor e devemos manter essa relação, apesar de eu te considerar um amigo".

"Você está bem?".

"Sim!".

"Então, vamos direto ao legítimo motivo que fez você estar aqui hoje...".

"Pode falar" – o loiro colocou o seu prato sobre a pequena mesa de centro e colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Não vai ser fácil de compreender e muito, mas muito fácil de me odiar. Eu vou respeitar sua decisão, por mais desgosto que isso possa trazer. De homem para homem".

"Está me deixando nervoso, diga!".

As palavras faltaram de novo, não havia nem saliva e nem voz na garganta, a rua lá fora parou de fazer barulho. Não existia um único som... Precisava falar naturalmente, não dessa maneira séria e polida, essa _maneira tão Camus de dizer as coisas_...

"Que tal música?"

"Você gosta de música? Quero dizer...".

"Que imagem você faz de mim, rapaz?".

"Lamento, mas estou acostumado a falar de moléculas com você e não assuntos...".

"Alegres?".

"Não digo isso".

"Tudo bem, sou casmurro mesmo. É natural que pense assim... Escolha um vinil e tocamos no toca discos".

O rapaz obedeceu indo diante do pequeno armário de madeira escura e sentando-se ao lado do dono da casa que retirou os vinis de dentro de uma porta embutida e estendeu ao aluno. Depois, este passou a abrir o aparelho de som e ver se este funcionava.

"Ópera, ópera, ópera... Rock?" – os olhos de Hyoga piscaram algumas vezes e um sorriso tamborilou em seu rosto – "_Oh?_ Está brincando...".

"Garoto, você realmente não me conhece" – sorriu – "Alguma coisa contra _Led Zepellin_ ou _The Who_?".

"Absolutamente nada".

"Eu só não dei uma de roqueiro porque não tinha condições para isso, mas eu amava! Meu primeiro sonho foi ter uma guitarra elétrica e depois de anos eu comprei a minha. Vermelha e maravilhosa. Está trancada em algum canto do meu quarto, uma beleza. O mal da idade é que você para de ilustrar sua guitarra para ilustrar seu carro e deixa de ensaiar aos fins de semana para corrigir prova".

"_Hahaha_, eu não agüento. É por isso esse cabelo meio _arrepiado_? Tipo, influência da época?".

"Claro que não! Isso aqui é estilo próprio" – ele pensou: _"De quem acha que herdou esse cabelo?"._

"_Putz_... O álbum _Cheap Thrills_ da Janis Joplin – clássico - David Bowie?".

"Qual o problema? O cara voltou com tudo em 80, comprei, mas me arrependi porque daí ele já tinha abandonado o rock e estava mais para o pop. Pelo jeito você gosta de rock".

"O bom e velho rock, nada dessa modinha louca que entrou com tudo".

"Conservador? Você?".

"Digamos que sim, mas não muito radical. Até que eu gosto de tudo um pouco. De música eletrônica...".

Camus fez um muxoxo baixo.

"O que foi?".

"Música eletrônica? Isso não pode ser chamado de música! Tem um cara com equipamentos que tira a personalidade de verdadeiros clássicos".

"Eu concordo que existem músicas insuportáveis, mas há estilos como _Drum and Bass_ e que incorporou várias vertentes, inclusive do rock".

"E daí quando começaram a mexer no rock ele ficou descaracterizado e hoje qualquer banda que tenha um guitarrista e um vocal se diz produtor de Rock and Roll".

"Existem músicas que ficaram interessantes quando regravadas".

"Como, por exemplo?".

"_California Dreamin_".

"_Hahaha_... A versão do _The Mamas & The Papas_é mil vezes melhor".

"Essa é a sua opinião! Agora, me diga um exemplo do que você considera um conjunto de eletrônica ruim...".

"Apenas um?" – ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas – "Vou à cozinha pegar mais suco e enquanto isso eu penso. Escolhe logo um vinil aí".

Hyoga começou a fitar os guardados enquanto analisava qual seria o mais ideal e optou por um bem empoeirado, mas que era um clássico e uma de suas bandas favoritas.

"Vai por dos _Beatles_?".

"Com certeza! Merece minha atenção...".

Hyoga colocou a placa circular no respectivo lugar, ergueu a agulha fina e apoiou na beirada deste, depois fechou a tampa fosca com cuidado para não riscar.

"Parece que você já tem experiência com esse aparelho?".

"Eu? Não... eu nunca vi um desses. Por isso estou com medo de quebrar. Certo, entrou em acordo e já escolheu?".

_You say yes, I say no._

_You say stop and I say go go go, oh no._

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello..._

"Acho que se chama... _Daft Punk!_ Que som horrível, repetitivo, sem nada...".

"Certo, eu não tenho nada contra. Mas, fingir que apenas a música que você ouvia era boa é muito trouxa. Como em todos os períodos da história da música existe som bom e som ruim... está agindo como os conservadores do passado".

O silêncio foi à resposta quando Camus voltou a sentar no tapete ao seu lado e os dois se entreolharam.

"Chamei o homem que vai aprovar minha tese de trouxa" – repetiu Hyoga um pouco chocado com sua reação, pois nunca tinha conseguido se soltar muito perto de Camus.

"_Haha_, tudo bem".

Camus começou a cantar junto com a música em seu inglês forçado, sem conseguir pronunciar algumas palavras corretamente e foi acompanhado por Hyoga de forma exemplar e com boa entonação.

_I say high, you say low._

_You say why and I say I don't know, oh no._

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

"Muito legal, coloca de novo..." – Hyoga voltou a arrumar o vinil para que a música voltasse – "Tudo bem por você?".

"Sim, mas coloca mais baixo...".

O loiro obedeceu e eles ficaram sem se falar enquanto ouviam-na novamente;

E sem querer, ingenuamente, natural, sem preocupar-se se isso provocaria algum mal estar afinal estavam se dando tão bem e, principalmente, sem planejar como de costumeiro suas palavras bem elaboradas, disse:

"Havia um garoto pobre da periferia de _Bordeaux _que tinha um pai alcoólatra e uma mãe submissa, mas conseguiu estudar decentemente assim que largou a casa dos pais e foi morar sozinho durante adolescência. No colégio, ele conheceu uma garota muito especial e estes se apaixonaram – afrouxou o colarinho da camisa nervoso enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra -, bem, os pais dela eram contra o relacionamento deles...".

"Camus, essa é sua história? Por que está me contando...".

"Por favor, deixe-me terminar antes que eu não consiga mais. _Bem_, os jovens encontraram-se às escondidas, estudavam juntos e o rapaz estudava desesperadamente para conseguir uma vaga na universidade que tanto almejou. Nesse meio tempo o pai da moça fez sua cabeça para que ele acreditasse que não tinha condições de cuidar dela decentemente uma vez que essa era consideravelmente rica. O jovem rapaz acreditou, terminou o relacionamento e mudou-se para Paris".

Fez uma pausa forçada, suas mãos estavam mais frias que de costume e agora viria a parte mais difícil de se contar.

"A moça estava grávida e não conseguiu de maneira alguma fazer contato com o pai de seu filho. O seu pai quando descobriu enfartou e a mãe e ela discutiram intensamente. Bom, por ser amiga da empregada da casa a garota hospedou-se durante a gestação na casa dos pais dela e preparou-se durante meses psicologicamente para ser mãe solteira".

"_Respira, expira, respira, expira... acho que vou enfartar_" – pensava para si insistentemente o ruivo.

"E o que aconteceu?" – perguntava Hyoga interessado e com um semblante de preocupação com o professor.

"Chegou à hora do parto e como foi muito inesperado a empregada avisou a mãe da garota – já que os pais dela viajavam a negócios – e as três foram encaminhadas para o pequeno hospital mais próximo. Lá, a garota deu a luz a dois gêmeos preciosos... – pausa - ... entretanto, a avó, que tinha problemas psicológicos roubou uma das crianças subornando uma da enfermeira para que essa burlasse os registros da cesariana e não avisasse sequer a mãe do nascimento da menina. O menino foi criado pela mãe e esta nunca soube da existência do outro bebê, recuperou-se no hospital e ganhou o mundo com a herança que herdara. Bem, por uma infelicidade do destino a garota faleceu e o menino foi levado novamente para os braços da avó e foi criado junto com sua irmã achando que esta fora uma garota adotiva que serviu para tapar o vazio deixado pela filha legítima da velha senhora".

Hyoga piscou algumas vezes e mais atentamente concentrou-se na história que era transmitida.

"Eles cresceram lindos, belos e saudáveis e por uma brincadeira dos céus o rapaz foi parar cara a cara com o pai e que só descobriu a história por causa de um acidente de carro horrível que quase levou a vida de seu único filho homem...".

"O que está tentando dizer... Camus?".

"Aquele rapaz era eu, a moça sua mãe e os gêmeos era você e Catarina".

_Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?_

O silêncio entre duas pessoas pode se tornar insuportável e com jeito de estrangulador profissional. Ora, estava feito, não havia como voltar atrás...

"Perdão, Hyoga" – balbuciou fazendo seus sentimentos transparecerem enquanto olhava o chão, uma lágrima caiu e depois morreu na extremidade de sua boca vacilante, pois essa tremia.

O rapaz apenas ouviu. Não disse nada. Levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa de centro, foi até o cabide e recolocou seu casaco.

"Hyoga...".

"Não tive culpa, ele disse. Natássia engravidou por que quis..." – falava Hyoga irônico e perdido em seu cinismo involuntário.

"Eu não falei nada disso" – defendeu-se o homem ruivo de levantando – "Eu sei, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas eu estava tão pasmo quanto você".

"Tantas noites eu a vi chorando, tantas noites acordou para me embalar, pois não havia que tomasse o seu posto, tantas vezes lhe dei presentes também nos dias dos pais... Minha mãe me pariu só, me criou só e MORREU SÓ. POIS NÃO HAVIA UM CRETINO NOJENTO PARA SEQUER FICAR COM ELA NAQUELE BARCO" – urrou com a força de seus pulmões enquanto as lágrimas involuntárias e odiosas caiam pela face – "**PAI? PAI O CARALHO! EU REZEI TODOS ESSES ANOS PARA QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE EM UMA VALA MISERÁVEL SEM O SEU NOME MALDITO SEQUER ESCRITO NELA!**".

Camus estava assoberbado, pois imaginava repulsa, mas não ódio tão profundo e sem lamento por cada palavra que ele proferia.

"Eu deveria ter imaginado que você reagiria dessa forma".

"DEVERIA TER PENSADO NISSO HÁ VINTE ANOS ATRÁS! E NÃO AGORA! ACASO JÁ CONTOU ESSA HISTÓRIA RIDÍCULA A CATARINA?".

"Pois, foi ela que me contou que eu era seu pai".

As pernas de Hyoga quase não agüentaram e ele afastou uma dela para dar sustentação ao corpo cambaleante.

"É mentira, ela não esconderia isso de mim... MINHA AVÓ TAMBÉM NÃO!".

"Fomos todos enganados e você tem o direito de agir assim, mas não pense que é a única vítima dessa história...".

"VÍTIMA? EU NÃO SOU VÍTIMA! EU NUNCA PUDE ME DAR AO LUXO DE ME ENTITULAR VÍTIMA! EU FUI O ÚNICO HOMEM PERTO DE CATARINA QUANDO ELA CRESCEU, FUI EU QUE SEGUREI A MÃO DELA QUANDO ESTAVA COM FEBRE E EU QUE DEI CONSELHOS E FUI ÀS REUNIÕES QUANDO ESTAVA COM DIFICULDADES ESCOLARES, APESAR DE TERMOS A... MESMA IDADE! EU FIZ O PAPEL QUE VOCÊ NÃO ASSUMIU!".

"TRISTE ERRO, ELA SÓ PRECISAVA DO IRMÃO POR PERTO!".

"EU TENHO UMA IRMÃ QUE EU NÃO SABIA QUE EXISTIA... E EU CRESCI COM ELA SEM SABER..." – continuava a chorar, agora com o peito arfante e soluçando – "VOCÊ É DETESTÁVEL!".

"Hyoga... Aonde você vai" – ele aproximou-se e tentou tocar o ombro do rapaz que se esquivou.

"Embora! **E não ouse impedir-me, pois eu não sei do que sou capaz**!" – frizou cada palavra com a frieza de um nazista.

"Não vou deixar você sair assim, já sofreu um acidente esses dias" – segurou pelo ombro – "E nós não terminamos de conversar...".

"LARGUE-ME".

"TENHO QUE FALAR COM VOCÊ! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO TENHO CULPA E AFINAL DE CONTAS VOCÊ É...".

"NÃO SOU!".

"**É!** TEM MEU SANGUE!".

"É MENTIRA!".

"É MEU FILHO!".

"CALA A BOCA"

"SOU SEU PAI" – respondeu desvairado o homem que não conseguia controlar cada palavra proferida.

Hyoga não agüentou mais, fechou o punho, virou-se rápido, mas o movimento passou em câmera lenta para Camus que apenas viu, mas não fez nada, e um soco forte, cortante acertou seu nariz com força, fazendo o homem virar o rosto e expelir sangue.

"PAI NÃO FEZ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! PAI NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É!" – gritou mais uma vez – "EU REPUDIO VOCÊ! NÃO QUERO SER SEU FILHO! E NÃO! NÓS NÃO VAMOS RECUPERAR NADA JUNTOS... EU QUERO MAIS QUE VOCÊ MORRA".

Camus não se deu ao trabalho de estancar o sangue, sentiu-se horrível, sabia o que era a dor da repulsa, finalmente, mas ferido por seu orgulho, apenas disse:

"Então, eu também não quero um filho assim..." – a voz sussurrante e os olhos estreitos e mentirosos, a língua ferina proferiu meticulosa – "Dane-se".

Hyoga não demonstrou nada, apenas bateu a porta com tanta violência quando saiu que deu para os copos que estavam na mesa tremerem.

Camus, enraivecido e choroso, jogou seu copo de vidro mais próximo no aparelho do vinil e este desligou: seu drama pessoal não precisava de trilha sonora.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo, mas eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ocorrer de outra forma. Sim, as pessoas podem mudar de humor inesperadamente! 

Eu coloquei Camus para ouvir Beatles porque eu os adoro e se vocês virem a tradução da música vão ver que faz sentido com o momento, pois essa trata entre contradição entre duas pessoas durante os momentos que estiveram juntas. É uma música simples e muito prática e significa muito para mim, pois tem relação com minha vida pessoal, minha própria relação de "Pais e Filhos". Eu gosto bastante e por ser um clássico não acho que seria infame de se supor que o Francês pudesse curtir também. Dei uma pesquisada básica sobre o rock da década de 80, espero não ter cometido nenhum erro.

Por hoje é só!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_14/07/07_

_**PS:** Comentem logados, ou deixem os e-mails, por favor!_


	9. Reação em cadeia

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual __**Nana Pizani**_

* * *

Hyoga chegou a casa terrivelmente alterado. Não cumprimentou ninguém e correu pelos corredores até chegar ao seu quarto. 

"Mas, o que deu nesse menino?" – perguntou Olímpia arrumando os óculos sobre seu nariz fino e arrebitado enquanto via o vulto do rapaz sumir no fundo do corredor.

"Ele foi falar com Camus" – disse Nachi fitando a TV sem se importar – "Deve ter sido reprovado em alguma matéria, sei lá...".

"Acho pouco provável, mas é uma possibilidade. Em todo o caso, te peço para que não conte nada ao Jabu. Ele vai adorar saber que Hyoga está mal" – replicou Shun aparecendo da porta da cozinha – "Eu vou falar com ele".

"Não vá deixá-lo se alterar. Não quero nenhum dos meus bibelôs de mesa se espatifando pelo quarto" – pediu Olímpia sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Nachi.

"Pode deixar" – consentiu Shun com um aceno de cabeça e dando um suspiro penoso.

O rapaz começou a caminhar - os pés pareciam feitos de chumbo - um pouco ressentido, pois fazia dias que não falava com o loiro, mas não conseguia se controlar, estava curioso demais para saber o que se passava com o amigo. É claro que aquele abraço no dia do seu retorno a pensão fora sincero, mas eles não tinham ainda tocado em assuntos mais delicados e que envolviam a relãção dos dois.

"_Não importa o quanto me maltrate. Eu sempre acabo correndo atrás dele... Eu não tenho amor próprio"_ – lastimava-se irritado com sua atitude.

Chegou à porta do quarto e bateu algumas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Insistentemente digladiava a porta, mas sem deixar a voz aflorar na boca da garganta.

"Quem está aí?" – replicou o homem com a voz embasbacada.

"Quem você acha que seria tão idiota para ficar batendo no seu quarto?".

"Some daqui, Shun! Eu não quero falar com ninguém".

"Está chorando? Hyoga, abre a porta. Na boa, eu só quero saber como você está".

"Some".

"Não seja tão egoísta".

"Pare de insistir. Me deixa com meus problemas e vai cuidar da sua vida".

"SE TEM HAVER COM VOCÊ TEM HAVER COMIGO, SEU PASPALHO" – deu um soco e um chute na porta com toda a força que pode, fazendo a superfície de madeira se mexer um pouco – "ABRE DE UMA VEZ".

"RALA DAQUI! IGNORANTE".

"O ÚNICO IGNORANTE AQUI É VOCÊ! POR QUE SEMPRE ACHA QUE AS PESSOAS TÊM A OBRIGAÇÃO DE FICAR CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ? ACHA QUE NUNCA MAGOA NINGUÉM, CERTO? CERTO?" – forçou a maçaneta com tamanha brutalidade que ela saiu na sua mão e pode ouvir a outra parte dela despencar com um barulho metálico dentro do ambiente.

Shun acalmou-se, olhou o objeto que segurava e depois a jogou no chão, respirou fundo e refletiu:

"_Ele precisa de alguém para escutá-lo". – _pensou e disse:_ "_To entrando".

Empurrou a porta de madeira lisa e deixou a luz do corredor invadir o ambiente escuro. Sabia que o amigo deveria estar mal, pois sempre que se chateava se escondia no escuro como um gato assustado. Sem dó nem piedade apertou o interruptor fazendo com que o loiro se encolhesse ainda mais em um canto entre a cama e o criado mudo.

"Eu falei para você não entrar" – disse entre um soluço e outro – "EU **MANDEI** VOCÊ NÃO ENTRAR".

"Você sempre quer pagar de forte, mas não consegue. E ainda bem que eu entrei" – encostou a porta atrás de si, depois fitou o ambiente que estava um pouco destruído devido à brutalidade do hóspede temporário. Hyoga provavelmente estava muito irritado para rasgar o pôster do _Led Zeppelin._ – "_Putz_, que sacrilégio. Eu adorava essa foto" – repreendeu com lamento vendo a imagem depredada na parede.

"E desde quando você... você..." – com sofreguidão escondeu seu rosto nos braços, lutando com todas as suas forças para que as lágrimas parassem de rolar – "Sai. Por favor".

"Calma! Tenta ficar tranqüilo" – Shun caiu no chão, se ajoelhou ao seu lado e ficou mirando o amigo – "Cara, você não ta bem. Quer contar o que aconteceu?".

"Ele voltou".

"Ele quem?".

"Meu pai cassete" – destilou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Pai? Hyoga, você não tem pai".

"Eu também achava isso. Camus... ele... FILHO DA PUTA" – chutou o móvel mais próximo o fazendo cair no chão ao seu lado, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos verdes apenas fechou os olhos como se isso pudesse piorar a qualidade de seus ouvidos e impedir de ouvir o baque surdo.

"Camus é seu pai?" – perguntou Shun como se as coisas pudessem ser explicadas apenas dessa forma.

"VOCÊ TAMBÉM SABIA, BASTARDO?" – puxou-o pela gola com selvageria, machucando o pescoço deste graças ao ato nada adequado. Seu rosto contorceu-se em uma expressão de fúria, enquanto Shun apenas fitou os olhos vermelhos.

"Eu não sabia de nada, apenas comentei sem intenção. Solta minha roupa".

Hyoga obedeceu irritado, parecendo claramente fora de si, muito abalado com tudo que se sucedia naquele momento. Estava zonzo, chocado, não tinha consciência dos seus atos e estava querendo destruir tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho.

Então, começou a despejar suas frustrações e contar todos os detalhes do seu encontro na casa de Camus, o bolo, os Beatles, a revelação, Catarina ser sua irmã e ter sido separada dele na maternidade...

"Minha irmã, minha irmã... ONDE ELA ESTÁ?" – tentou se levantar, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e não conseguiu sequer se erguer.

"Saiu com Ikki".

"Se aquele pervertido tentar algo com ela...".

"Acho que você chegou atrasados uns bons seis meses, sabe?".

"Shun... CALA A BOCA" – urrou desesperado – "Eu... Catarina... não agi como um irmão, eu...".

"Você deixou que ela seguisse sua própria vida, além do que, sempre se trataram como irmãos, não vai mudar muita coisa entre vocês".

"Acha que ocultar que tenho um pai e que é minha irmã de sangue não vai afetar nada? Acredita nisso?" – perguntou ardiloso.

"Não".

"Ótimo. Então, é tão idiota como imaginava".

"Não enche" – Shun abraçou as próprias pernas e apenas resignou-se, permitindo que o colega fosse feliz apenas humilhando-o, pelo menos ele estaria melhor, descarregaria sua frustração e não sairia correndo pela rua para ser atropelado por outro carro – "Você nunca me tratou assim...".

"QUEM SABE SE EU TIVESSE TRATADO VOCÊ NÃO TERIA FEITO... FEITO AQUELA COISA NOJENTA".

"Que coisa nojenta? Beijar você?".

"Nunca mais repita aquele episódio lamentável!" – destilou confuso – "Graças aquilo eu quase morri".

"Eu não sabia que você ia se jogar na frente do carro".

"Eu não me joguei... eu... são tantos assuntos mal resolvidos. PELO AMOR DE DEUS, DEIXE-ME RACIOCINAR EM PAZ. O QUE LANTIER ACHOU QUE IA FAZER? PULAR NOS BRAÇOS DELE E GRITAR: PAPAI! VOCÊ VOLTOU!"

"Ele só quer consertar um erro, foi o que você me contou, Camus também não teve culpa".

"Não teve culpa por ter largado minha mãe?".

"Achou que estava fazendo o melhor para ela. Deixa-la livre para dançar balé, para aproveitar a idade...".

"Mas, ela gostava dele. POR QUE ESPEROU LEVÁ-LA PARA CAMA PARA RESOLVER DEIXÁ-LA? CRÁPULA!".

"Hyoga, acalme-se".

"Eu cresci sem ele, aprendi a andar de bicicleta sem ele, nem precisei dele para conseguir andar, ou nadar, ou dançar, estudar, cozinhar... eu escolhi a faculdade de engenharia química sem influência dele. Eu virei homem sem ele... Quer dizer, AH, pelo menos eu acreditava nisso até você aparecer e tentar... tentar...".

"Aquilo mexeu tanto com você?".

"MEU MELHOR AMIGO DIZ E FAZ UMA LOUCURA DAQUELAS E VOCÊ ACHOU QUE EU NÃO IA... NÃO IA...".

"Se é tão seguro de si GRANDE HYOGA! Por que está falando nisso todo o tempo?".

"O que você achou? Que EU IA IGNORAR O MUNDO, PULAR NOS SEUS BRAÇOS E... HAHAHA... FALAR: SHUN, AMORZINHO, VAMOS SER FELIZES PARA SEMPRE?".

Shun se aproximou rápido demais, prensou sua nuca contra a parede e deu um beijo forçado nos lábios do loiro que fez de tudo para se soltar, mas não conseguiu e num primeiro momento de carência correspondeu ao ato do outro homem que estava segurando-o com todas as forças que possuía.

"Mmmm... SOLTA" – empurrou o outro com toda sua resistência, depois passou as costas da mão em sua boca, como se isso pudesse afastar toda a impureza social daquele ato.

"Você não é menos homem por sentir atração por outro" – replicou Shun com raiva e frisando cada palavra, seus olhos estreitos e raivosos de rancor.

"Eu não sinto atração por você. Eu não sou como você. Eu não sou...".

"Gay?".

"Não me interessa que tipo de criatura você se tornou. Por que você... AHHHHHHHH" – urrou enfurecido, e socando o chão – "EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS! VOCÊ E AQUELE ESTÚPIDO DO CAMUS! MINHA VIDA ESTAVA BEM MELHOR SEM VOCÊS".

Shun – mortificado pela humilhação que sofreu – apenas deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto enquanto balbuciou:

"Eu só tentei de beijar aquele dia, porque você estava...".

"Vulnerável?" – riu sarcástico.

"Sozinho".

"Não quero mais... vocês. As duas pessoas que eu tinha como exemplo... QUE NOJO".

Hyoga pulou sobre Shun numa atitude desesperada e tentou socá-lo, mas o outro fazia média com sua força e apenas segurou seus braços, impedindo de ser acertado. Mas, a fúria nos olhos do amigo eram tão presentes que faziam com que o garoto de cabelos verdes ficasse preocupado por um momento, medo da dor física.

Shun retribuiu um soco no rosto particularmente dolorido e retornou com a mesma força, brutal, não eram mais homens, amigos, colegas ou irmãos; eram animais. Hyoga não disse nada quando se deu por vencido e já não lutava mais, parecia enojado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Seu corpo tombou definitivo sobre os joelhos e ele chorou, soluçava e desistira de molestar o outro. Shun se aproximou devagar e abraçou o loiro com força, mas numa atitude que teria em qualquer dia comum, mas de forma rude enquanto dava tapas de conforto nas costas do rapaz. Eles choraram um no ombro do outro, mas por motivos diferentes, opostos.

"_Meninos sofrem mais..."_ – murmurou Catarina chegando ao aposento tempos depois e vendo-os juntos, abraçados e sem falar nada, enquanto ela também se deixou largar ao chão e separou-os um dos braços do outro. Cada um repousou a cabeça em um ombro dela, enquanto depositou um beijo fraco em cada tez.

"Minha irmã..." – chamou Hyoga antes de cair no sono – uma hora depois – exausto e com os olhos ainda úmidos. Agora era a vez dela chorar de emoção...

* * *

Louise voltou para a Marselha alguns dias depois do encontro de Camus e Hyoga. Desculpou-se com os irmãos gêmeos e ambos a perdoaram penalizados, pois o medo da repulsa que a antiga governanta nutria era algo que guardava intocado dentro de sua alma e que conservava com medo. Uma cruz muito grande para braços tão magros, mas ela finalmente via-se livre de tamanho pesar. Ela arrumou toda a situação dos meninos e depois deixou a cidade de Paris. 

Como estavam em meados do verão – a neve derreteu levando todas as impurezas de uma cidade escura - os meninos da pensão voltaram para o Japão – com exceção de Shiryu que foi para a China - para passarem um tempo com a família e reencontrar os antigos amigos.

Ikki, no entanto, preferiu aproveitar seu primeiro verão em Paris, pois finalmente tinha um motivo plausível e suficientemente forte para continuar na cidade: Catarina. Eles nunca estiveram tão bem e o motivo não poderia ser comemorado por ambas as partes. Afinal, a garota tinha aceitado seu pedido e fora morar com ele – a contragosto do irmão que só pode aceitar e lamentar um pouco -, quanto a Shun, este mal falava com Hyoga desde o acontecimento de seis meses atrás; a mágoa pairou sobre a amizade dos dois, congelando-a instantaneamente.

Quanto a Camus...

"Fiquei sabendo que ele pediu afastamento por uns tempos" – disse Hyoga durante seu café da manhã pouco solitário, na sua primeira semana de férias de verão – "Parece que entrou de férias também. Curioso, pois em geral gostava de dar palestras para vestibulandos".

"Não acha natural que ele se afaste?" – retribuiu a irmã que passara ali para vê-lo e acompanhava Olímpia e Hyoga a mesa – "Afinal, ele sofreu emoções suficientes para um ano, merecia descanso".

"Com certeza, não é sempre que se descobre ter dois filhos lindos" – a dona da pensão se ergueu sorridente, apertando a bochecha dos dois loiros do outro lado da mesa.

"_Ai,_ isso dói" – reclamou o rapaz massageando a região.

Não era mais segredo para ninguém sobre o grau de parentesco dos gêmeos com o professor de Hyoga. Pelo menos, antigo professor, uma vez que esse pediu transferência de período e agora dava aulas a noite.

"Vamos mudar de assunto!" – pediu o rapaz – "Afinal, não quero lembrar disso agora".

"Você não foi justo com ele" – sentenciou Catarina carrancuda.

"E nem ele com nossa mãe".

"Mãe, ainda me parece estranho esta idéia" – disse Catarina um pouco pensativa – "Em todo caso, passei aqui para te fazer um convite: que tal ir até _Bordeaux _esse fim de semana?".

"Para que?".

"Abrir aquele antigo casarão, deixar um pouco de luz adentrar aquele ninho de coruja e ver as coisas".

"As cartas de mamãe... Aquelas endereçadas ao senhor Lantier".

"Eu entreguei a ele".

"Você o que?"

"Não eram para ele? Pois então, devolvi".

"Quem autorizou?" – perguntou irritado.

"Gostaria de lembrar que a mãe não é só sua. Eu também tive uma! E, se quer saber, se hoje valorizo a imagem dela é graças ao Camus".

"Se gosta tanto dele porque não o chama de pai?".

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu pronunciar nada, então a fechou logo em seguida.

"O que foi? Ainda não consegue chama-lo assim, não é?".

"Não na sua frente...".

"Como?".

"Eu o chamo de pai, mas acho que não seria bom fazer isso na sua frente. Afinal, é um pouco de respeito para com os seus sentimentos".

"Pelo menos você ainda demonstra consideração por mim".

"Está insinuando que sou traidora? Quem brigou com ele foi você e não eu... _Ah _não, Hyoga! Senta aí vai?! Você já vai ficar de birra comigo outra vez?".

O homem tinha se levantado da cadeira e interrompido sua refeição pela metade devido ao rumo da discussão, mas depois completou:

"Certo, eu vou com você até _Bordeaux,_ ok?! Mas, sem Ikki!".

"Eu não pretendia levá-lo mesmo. Só eu e você, meu irmão".

Ele sorriu e depois deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã:

"_Ah!_ Droga, sua tonta, você é tão fofinha quando fala assim".

"Nossa, você ficou muito coruja depois que descobriu que é meu irmão. Me larga um pouco vai...".

"_Hahaha_... A única notícia boa que eu recebi em meses".

"Crianças, agora saiam daqui, pois daqui a pouco a faxineira vai aparecer para limpar a cozinha" – disse Olímpia apontando um dedo rumo à porta e eles deixaram o local a passos corridos.

* * *

**N/A: **Não tenho muito a comentar. Fiquei meio receosa de escrever sobre o Hyoga e Shun, mas depois de conversar bastante com a minha irmã ela me aconselhou a deixar como eu já tinha escrito, pois é plausível - eu gostei de escrever - e explica o motivo do acidente de carro com o loiro. No fim, ele acabou brigando com todo mundo. Quero dizer, não é bem o fim, ainda faltam dois capítulos. Sim! O próximo vai ser o penúltimo capítulo e aí acabou de vez! É só ter um pouco de paciência que eu vou posta-los, ok?! 

Vou ficar com saudades dessa pensão maluca, da irmã gêmea do Hyoga e do Camus ruivo. _Huhuhu_... Mas é a vida!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_30/07/07_


	10. O último apelo

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani.**_

* * *

A casa não conservava o mesmo cheiro de lavanda de quase um ano atrás, mas teve acréscimo de poeira, traças e as gramas indesejáveis do jardim que brotavam da terra e traziam em suas raízes as pragas do inferno. 

Era reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo esquisito estar ali. É difícil voltar. Uma casa que parecia que não devia ter sido sua, cercas que você atravessou e que guardavam um pouco de sua história, ladrilhos que conheciam as marcas dos seus sapatos ou pés descalços.

"E se tudo tivesse sido diferente?" – perguntou Catarina fitando a colméia de abelhas que tinha se fixado no telhado da casa, bem perto da porta principal.

"Eu não sei" – falou Hyoga eloqüente – "Vamos?" – estendeu sua mão para ela e a garota aceitou ao gesto carinhoso do irmão.

"Quem será que é o mais velho? Eu ou você?".

"Devo ser eu. Afinal, eu sou mais alto".

"Isso não tem nada a ver com idade. E tamanho não é documento".

"Sempre foi você não conseguia fazer um monte de coisas que eu fazia".

"Mas, pelo menos eu não fui obrigada a deixar o parquinho da escola mais cedo por exceder o limite máximo de altura. Você parecia uma girafa...".

"_Ah,_ para de encher" – ele pediu tirando a chave do bolso e colocando no trinco dando três voltas nela – como Camille fazia todas as vezes que saiam para viajar – e abriu a porta – "Você primeiro".

Catarina agradeceu com o olhar, depois entrou pelo lugar escuro, podia ouvir seus sapatos rasparem pelo chão liso e salpicando-o de terra e areia.

"Isso aqui está calamitoso" – ela lastimou – "Nossa avó teria tido um ataque se pudesse ver esse piso nesse estado".

"Com certeza".

"Sabe, eu não tenho raiva dela" – confessou Catarina – "Não vou perdoá-la por muitas das coisas que fez, mas ela me criou muito bem e eu sempre agradeci por ela estar por perto".

"É por que você não conheceu sua mãe..." – refletiu Hyoga fechando a porta atrás de si caminhando pela escuridão e abrindo uma fresta da cortina empoeirada da sala ao lado – "_Cof, cof_... Tata, não venha aqui. Acho que tem um ninho de ratos".

"Ratos? _Eca_!" – ela juntou suas pernas delicadas mais junto ao corpo e fez uma cara de descontentamento – "Mas, eles não podem morar ai. Eu me enrolava nessa cortina quando era pequena... escondia-me nela quando não queria ir à aula".

"Quer se esconder nela de novo?".

"Não, não... obrigada!" – fingiu agradecimento – "Hyoga, eu não conheci minha mãe, mas você tem a possibilidade de conhecer seu pai...".

"Prometeu que não ia falar nisso".

"Não tem como não falar dele. Ele é nosso...".

"SEU!".

"Nosso **pai**".

"Catarina, agora não quero falar nisso, está bem?" – pediu o homem desanimado, parecendo exausto só em cogitar essa possibilidade novamente.

"Desculpe".

"Vou lá em cima! Você fica bem aqui?".

"Claro! Vou abrir as janelas aqui embaixo e vê se não tem nenhum morcego na forração".

Um, dois, três degraus de uma vez. Foi assim que foi pulando até o andar superior. As mãos caminharam pelo corrimão pegajoso – aquele lugar realmente precisava de um trato – enquanto via os antigos retratos expostos na parede.

Foi diretamente até a janela no fim do corredor estreito – que dividia o andar ao meio – e abriu-a, permitindo que a claridade fizesse sua parte. Podia ver os fragmentos de pó voar quase que de forma poética para dentro de suas narinas até começar a espirrar e tossir.

"_Porcaria_" – esbravejou – "_Casas velhas_".

O assoalho rangeu quando ele voltou a dar alguns passos e recordou dos tempos em que ficava quieto em seu quarto, ouvindo sua avó subir as escadas, para então fingir que estava dormindo e não ser importunado.

Lembrou-se nitidamente do sorriso bondoso dela, depois se segurou no vidro e fechou os olhos enquanto o vento trouxe uma voz conhecida para perto.

"_Hyoga, você já fez a lição?"._

"_Já, vó_".

"_Então, vá ajudar Tata com a dela... Louise fez pão de mel"._

Eram lembranças preciosas e que não lhe inspiravam tristeza, mas alegria. Sua avó fora uma mulher solitária e por meses tentou aceitar isso, aceitar o lado psicológico daquela mulher e, por fim, o rancor que tinha já estava sanado.

Ele prosseguiu seu trajeto, dessa vez abrindo a porta de seu quarto – a última porta no fundo do corredor – e deparou-se com outra lembrança que se repetia todo fim de semana...

"_Estou farta de agasalhar seus brinquedos seu pequeno peralta... Trate de criar vergonha na cara e cuidar de suas obrigações"._

"_Louise, você implica demais. Parece a vovó..."._

"_E, escute bem mais uma coisa, você trate de dar leite para aquele gato manhoso, pois senão eu vou parar de alimentá-lo e ele vai fugir de casa"._

"_Você me deixa passando fome e nem por isso eu fugi de casa"._

"_Quando eu te deixei passar fome?"._

"_Agora. Eu quero bolo, Louise" – pediu manhoso._

"_Ahhh, certo, mas termine de agasalhar o Lego"._

"_Ta!"._

Pobre Louise, como a importunara e atrapalhara sua rotina só para ter um pouco de atenção. A verdade é que fora criado por mulheres e apenas por elas, sabia como fora mimado, era o único homem da casa.

Abriu a janela do ambiente, depois esticou os lençóis e os sacudiu. Não teria coragem de dormir ali aquela noite. Mas, sentou-se para descansar.

Acostumara-se a viver sem sua mãe, sem sua avó, sua governanta – que para ele era mais uma tia -, e pelos primeiros anos de sua vida conseguiu viver sem a presença de sua irmã. Mas, o pai que ele nunca tinha conhecido estava sendo mais difícil de ficar sem do que planejara.

Não era a figura de "Super Homem" que estava esperando. Quando pequeno, acreditava cegamente que seu pai deveria estar salvando o mundo de algum monstro maligno, mas em compensação ele estava é brigando com provas e fórmulas químicas. Não era o que ele queria de um pai. E quando cresceu mais um pouco, não estava mais nem aí para nada disso. Amor paternal não era para ele.

Daí conheceu Camus no momento mais importante de sua vida, quando estaria finalmente só em Paris, correndo atrás de seu sonho de infância.

"_Mamãe, será que você planejou isso lá de cima?" _– pensou consigo mesmo e sorrindo – _"Droga, o que será que a senhora viu nele? Ele é chato e mal-humorado"._

Depois refletiu novamente... Se Camus se resumisse a cara que fazia de manhã quando chegava à sala de aula, ele não devia valer muita coisa. Mas, a paixão que ele demonstrava pelas coisas que realmente gostava era algo fascinante, afinal, ele era um homem realmente dedicado ao seu ensino e tudo o mais.

"_O seu erro foi ter medo_" – condenou Hyoga em represália, com a raiva ainda entalada na garganta – _"O meu erro também foi ter medo"._

Lembrou-se de Shun. Quando foi que começou a ver o amigo com outros olhos? Talvez tenha sido no dia em que eles saíram todos para beber e ele acabou se atracando com outro cara. Afinal, Hyoga já tinha visto o amigo com outras mulheres, mas aquilo não o incomodou tanto, mas, em compensação, vê-lo com outro homem fazia despertar uma raiva muito profunda.

Bebeu até cair, literalmente, e por um acaso encontro Camus na rua. Ele o salvou de um atropelamento precoce, levou beber chá e ajudou a aliviar suas impurezas, ouviu parte de seus lamentos, não fez perguntas... Ele, mesmo sem saber, não estaria fazendo o papel de um _pai_?

Não sabia mais o que pensar, nem como agir, apenas caiu na posição fetal sobre os lençóis rotos e com enormes rasgões, enquanto refletia sobre as questões que atordoavam sua mente.

"_Será que estou arrependido por aquele soco? Será que depois de seis meses eu finalmente estou sentindo a falta dele? Um estranho que se embrenhou na minha vida e acabou sendo parte dela, sem querer..."._

Respirou fundo e tossiu depois se ergueu e segurou os cabelos, os cotovelos apoiado nos joelhos e penalizou-se receoso.

_"Mas, acho que agora é tarde demais..."._

* * *

"Você adorava lírios não é?" – disse Camus em voz alta enquanto carregava um buquê muito bem ornamentado nos braços – "Eu nunca pude te comprar um e acho lamentável que somente agora eu pudesse trazê-los...". 

O local era o cemitério municipal de _Bordeaux_, uma área muito tranqüila e verdejante, com apenas alguns poucos retardatários que caminhavam lá dentro. O coveiro observava Camus com atenção, temendo que este desse um acesso de loucura e tentasse fazer algo de mal as... as... plantas. Sim! Existiam muitas plantas a arrumar e ele tinha tido um trabalho imenso com elas. Bom, o coveiro com seus problemas e Camus com os dele, inclusive tinha bebido um pouquinho para poder estar ali naquele momento.

"Catarina, nossa filha, disse-me que seu corpo fora resgatado daquelas águas gélidas e sepultado aqui" – ele sentou-se sobre o sepulcro de mármore e acariciou a região – "Eu achei de muito bom senso não ser enterrada no jazigo de sua família, afinal, eu preciso de um lugar reservado para o meu caixão quando chegar a minha vez de me juntar a você".

_Por que. Sempre. Chorava. Quando. Pensava. Nela? _

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, apenas deixou que elas esparramassem discretas por baixo de suas pestanas.

"Quem sabe se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos nós não teríamos nos amado tanto, não é? Não sou o tipo de homem que alimenta ilusões romanceadas, mas, acho que, quem sabe, foi melhor assim".

Ele foi tombando a cabeça até sentir sua face tocar a tampa lisa e quente – o solo já o iluminara boa parte do dia – e prosseguiu sua conversa:

"Como será que estarias hoje? Será que com tantos pés de galinha quanto eu? Não... você sempre teve uma pele de seda, não é?" – ele sorriu com a lembrança – "Eu queria poder tido envelhecer ao seu lado, Natássia".

As pálpebras pesadas foram cerrando e acabaram por fechar. Ele flutuou e acordou algum tempo depois no mesmo lugar que estava, ergueu seu tronco e pode vislumbrar uma mulher conhecida ao seu lado.

"_Bon jour, Camus. Bonitão como sempre"._

"_Natássia? O que você..."._

"_Eu vim te ver..." – ela tocou seu rosto – "Eu nunca odiei você. Quer dizer, um pouquinho por noite todos os dias até o nascimento de Hyoga, mas daí, quando eu vi o presente que você tinha me dado, não conseguia mais desejar o seu mal..."._

_Ele depositou um beijo nas mãos macias, mas de forma respeitosa e gentil, enquanto deixava seus sentimentos aflorarem, como apenas ela conseguia fazer._

"_Você virou meu anjo da guarda?"._

"_Prepotência não combina com você, certo?" _

_Ele sorriu._

"_Posso ir com você?"._

"_Não. Você ainda não cumpriu sua missão e, afinal de contas, eu deixei dois filhos no mundo e que precisam de cuidados seus"._

"_Mas, eu..."._

"_Camus, cada um tem uma missão. A minha era cuidar de Hyoga e velar os meus dois filhos por toda a trajetória da infância. Eu quero repousar em paz e saber que vai ter alguém na vida terrena para cuidar deles"._

"_Veio me pedir isso?"._

"_E me despedir de você. O nosso último encontro não foi muito amistoso"._

"_Você tem toda razão"._

"_E também vim pedir para que cuide de você. Ainda tem muito que fazer e a vida começa aos quarenta e você solteiro é um desperdício..."._

_Ele riu das palavras da moça loira tão linda quanto lembrava._

"_Cuida dos nossos filhos? Não cria caso com o Hyoga, ele sempre foi um menino bufão..."._

"_Sim"._

"_E a minha menina, Catarina, não deixe que ela passe pelo mesmo problema que eu e pare de criar caso e deixe-a viver em paz com o homem que ela ama..."._

"_Vou tentar, mas, hoje, eu entendo um pouco o seu pai..."._

"_Nunca imaginei que eu iria vê-lo dizer isso"._

_Ela se aproximou dele, aplicou um beijo leve em seus lábios enquanto tocava seus cabelos ruivos e compridos._

"_Seja feliz, Camus"._

Como em um sussurro ele voltou ao lugar em que estava a minutos, depois, uma voz forte e rouca – completamente diferente da que lhe falava antes – vinha gritando perto de seu ouvido.

"CAMUS!"

Ele se virou de lado e pode visualizar o rosto de Hyoga encarando-o com um misto de irritação e preocupação. _Nunca mais iria colocar uma gota de álcool na boca! _- jurou Camus para si mesmo.

"Hyoga? O que faz aqui?".

"O que eu faço aqui? Achei que algum bêbado desaforado tinha caído sobre o túmulo da minha mãe e estava babando nele".

"Eu... acabei cochilando" – se sentou sobre as próprias pernas, enquanto jogava seus cabelos para trás e tentava por em ordem seus pensamentos amontoados.

"Percebi" – constatou o loiro sem muito que dizer.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou interessado.

"Sim" – replicou com meias palavras – "Catarina está rezando no túmulo dos nossos avós, ela já vem até aqui".

"_Hum_... entendo".

"Fiquei sabendo que entrou de férias...".

_Curioso, ele não estava mais tão irritado com ele. _Pelo contrário, parecia disposto a manter algum tipo de diálogo. Uma chama de esperança reavivou-se no peito do francês que apenas agradeceu aos céus por estar vivo naquele momento.

"É! Eu resolvi visitar a minha cidade natal e não dar o curso de férias. Acho que os alunos não vão sentir minha falta...".

"Nem um pouco".

"É! Imaginei...".

"Mas, eu... eu senti sua falta, professor".

"Sentiu?".

"Sim, você é um bom profissional e é um cara bom de papo".

"E gosto de _Pink Floyd_".

"É verdade".

"E, também, posso ser um bom pai se você assim o quisesse".

"Eu... ainda não quero...".

"Eu não quero seu perdão. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que o que aconteceu foi um acidente".

"Eu fui um acidente?".

"NÃO! Digo, foi... Droga, porque quando vou tratar desse assunto acabo tropeçando nas palavras?".

"Respire fundo e tente de novo".

"Eu imagino que nós tenhamos muitos pontos e comum e muito, muito assunto para colocar em dia" – seus dedos tremiam um pouco – "Perdemos coisas importantes um da vida do outro e nós tínhamos e temos dois pontos em comum".

"Quais?".

"Natássia e Catarina! Eu gostaria muito de saber como foi à vida da sua mãe na Rússia e recuperar fragmentos da história de sua irmã... e você também! Eu sempre pensei que quando fosse pai, não seria como o meu foi, mas acabei deixando vocês fugirem pelos meus dedos...".

Hyoga não disse nada, deixou o homem descarregar sua carga emocional em suas costas enquanto encarava os próprios pés e ouvia tudo cuidadosamente.

"Estou pronto para me tornar seu pai assim que você quiser...".

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos e apenas a tesoura do jardineiro do local fez algum ruído durante o tempo que estiveram ali. Até que o loiro pronunciou com pudor:

"Então, pode começar quando quiser".

Camus não acreditou no que seus ouvidos captaram, por isso recorreu aos olhos e fitou o rapaz que o encarava com os olhos encharcados, mas com a postura ereta. E agora teria que enfrentar seus medos e receios e demonstrar um laço claro de afeição.

Não conseguia abraçar qualquer um e nem fingir uma situação que o incomodava, mas não naquele momento. Era feliz apenas por ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Entrou naquela cidade apenas como um fantasma do passado e voltaria como um homem realizado.

Abriu os braços e envolveu o corpo do filho junto ao seu – não era como abraçar Catarina, ele era bem mais alto, de modo que suas cabeças ficavam lado a lado – deixaram suas mãos darem tapas firmes em sua estrutura óssea, cumprimentos típicos de pais e filhos.

Catarina sorriu vendo a cena ao longe e por mais que tivesse vontade de se embrenhar no meio dos braços dos dois, não conseguiu faze-lo, pois sabia que aquele momento era deles e que merecia ser respeitado. Sentiu-se completa: teve uma mãe, um irmão, um pai, uma história... Mas, algo estava começando agora...

* * *

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo postado. E espero estar com vocês té o fim!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_25/08/07_


	11. pFaIiLsHeOS

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**_

_**Camille, Louise, Olímpia, Julieta, Suzane, Jean-Pierre, Henri e Fradique são personagens de minha autoria e Catarina é um personagem criado pela Nana Pizani e reformulado por mim para atender as necessidades da história.**_

_Trata-se de um U.A (Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e apenas alguns lugares._

_Um singelo presente de aniversário para a minha grande amiga e tia virtual **Nana Pizani**._

* * *

Naquele verão a casa dos Alexei fora completamente restaurada. Ganhou uma nova pintura, menos teias de aranha e muitos cuidados por parte dos donos que estavam cada dia mais atenciosos com a construção. Uma boa geral e ela já estava boa para ser reabitada. 

"E ai? O que vão fazer com ela agora?" – perguntou Camus fitando o enorme casarão que tinha terminado de passar a última mão de tinta nas janelas.

"_Haha_... você parece um copeiro" – replicou Catarina vendo o pai usando um macacão comprido e azul marinho.

"E qual o problema? Acha realmente que eu só mexi com livros a vida inteira? Eu trabalhei nas videiras, certo?".

"Essa história eu ainda não tinha ouvido".

"Pode deixar que eu vou contar tudo para você assim que eu... tomar um bom banho".

"Vá lá!".

"Mas, espere você ainda não me contou o que vocês pretendem fazer com o casarão".

"Vamos alugar".

"Alugar? Mas, aluguel gera lucros muito pequenos...".

"Eu sei, mas eu e Hyoga não vamos conseguir nos desfazer da casa. E ninguém quer morar aqui, _Bordeaux _já se tornou pequena para nossas ambições por isso nós resolvemos deixar ela nas mãos de alguém de nossa confiança".

"Quem?".

"Louise! Ela quer abrir uma filial do empório aqui! O que achas?".

"Eu não acho nada. O investimento é seu e do seu irmão vocês que decidam isso".

"Que tipo de pai não se importa com o patrimônio dos filhos?".

"Não se preocupe se vocês falirem ainda terão uma herança gorda para aproveitar a vida".

"Eu não quero seu dinheiro apenas continue sendo a pessoa que você é".

"Não pretendo mudar mais do que já mudei" – ele sorriu contente – "Rápido! Um chuveiro!" – e entrou no interior da casa.

Camus foi passando pelo local até que viu Hyoga sentado no chão da sala falando ao celular com um conhecido.

"Então amanhã os outros também já estarão lá? Certo, eu nem sei se vou chegar a tempo para recepcioná-los, mas vamos ver se consigo sair daqui ao anoitecer. Você me parece preocupado temos que conversar melhor, ok?! Lembranças a Olímpia para mim. Tchau".

Desligou o aparelho e ficou segurando-o por um minuto – _Já se passara um mês desde a viagem de todos_ – estava pensativo.

"Eles chegam do Japão amanhã?".

"_Ah!_ Você estava ai...".

"Achei que já tivesse notado".

"Não, nem percebi".

"Saímos daqui à noite se você quiser. Eu posso dirigir sem problema. Até porque Ikki já está quase me insultando ao telefone por alugar sua irmã por tanto tempo aqui".

"Frescura dele. Acho que está com medo de ficar dormindo sozinho naquele apartamento".

"Pode não me lembrar que os dois dividem a mesma cama?".

"Desculpe! Não é uma visão horrível? Ikki, tão enorme perto da frágil e pequena Catarina. Tenho vontade de socá-lo quando penso nisso".

"Você deve ter feito um ótimo trabalho enquanto não estive por perto".

"Fui uma espécie de segurança".

"_Hahaha_" – ele riu esticando um braço para ajudar o rapaz a se erguer também – "E ai? Vai querer ir para Paris hoje?".

"Não sei, mas vou pensar".

"Vocês quem sabe para mim tanto faz. Vou subir tomar um banho!".

Eles se despediram no corredor e Hyoga foi até a cozinha e acabou encontrando sua irmã preparando um lanche para eles.

"O que? Fazendo sua especialidade? Café de meia?".

"_Hunf,_ pois não vou te dar nem um pouco!" – ela terminou de fechar a garrafa térmica e colocá-la sobre a mesa – "Ouvi você falando ao celular...".

"Era Shiryu, voltou da China semana passada e parece estar meio conturbado. Bom, os rapazes voltam do Japão amanhã".

"Eu sei".

"Sabe? Quem te falou? Ikki?".

"Não. Shun. Ligou-me ontem á noite".

Hyoga quase cuspiu seu café quando ouviu aquilo, depois limpou a boca na manga de sua roupa e disse:

"Por que não me contou?".

"Olha aqui, eu já dividi a mesma placenta com você por meses, não me cobre para dividir as mesmas informações".

"Ele... perguntou sobre mim?".

"Por que deveria? Você nem liga se ele está vivo ou morto... Mas, eu vou te dar uma informação só para ser legal: ele perguntou à mesma coisa que você".

"Coincidência".

"Coincidência nada. Até quando vocês vão fingir que nada aconteceu?".

"Catarina, você não entende nada e para você tudo é fácil".

"Eu sempre tive os pés muito bem fincados na realidade e você sabe muito bem disso, mas eu acho que seria muito bom para os dois, ao menos, conversar... eu quero o bem de vocês" – ela segurou uma das mãos do irmão entre as suas – "Posso fazer uma piadinha indiscreta?".

"Pode" – ele retribuiu sorrindo.

"Se eu não estivesse com o Ikki, o Shun não me escapava. Lindo e carinhoso daquele jeito...".

"Isso é piada que se faça?".

"Por isso chama-se piada... _Hahaha_".

No início da noite o carro deixou _Bordeaux_ levando consigo seus três tripulantes a bordo. Teriam uma longa estrada a percorrer.

* * *

"Ela o que?" – perguntou Hyoga atônito vendo Shiryu encolhido em algum canto do sofá da pensão enquanto segurava sua cabeça pendente para frente. 

"Sim, ela está grávida".

"Como foi deixar isso acontecer?".

"Não sei! Ela diz que são esses meus moldes ocidentais que... o que vou fazer? Uma mãe solteira na China?".

Catarina apenas via o rapaz exasperado, completamente sem reação, tentando parecer dono de suas ações, mas profundamente abalado.

"É aquela sua amiga Shunrei?".

"É... ela ainda não contou a família. Na verdade, ela não sabe se vai ter o filho".

"Como?".

"Está pensando em optar o aborto, mas eu não quero isso".

"Quer ter o filho?".

"Não sei se estou pronto para ser pai".

"Estava pronto para o sexo, mas não para assumir a responsabilidade".

"Foi um acidente!" – defendeu-se irritado – "Eu disse para tomar a pílula, eu também tomei meus cuidados, como é que eu ia saber? E ainda tem a insegurança dela, pois eu estou na França e ela lá, mas... quem garante que o filho é meu?".

"Está sendo tolo, rapaz" – interveio Camus que tinha acabado de chegar – "Eu não acho que ela empurraria um filho que não fosse seu".

"O que sabe sobre ser pai?" – retorquiu inconseqüente e recebeu um olhar em repreenda dos filhos do homem ruivo – "Desculpe, acho que estou nervoso".

"Tudo bem, mas saiba que se eu tivesse a chance que está tendo eu não teria deixado-a escapar. Pode se arrepender disso um dia..." –seguiu para a cozinha lugar onde estava há minutos atrás.

Encontrou a dona da pensão com uma xícara de café forte e com um _laptop_ aberto sobre a grande mesa que, em dias de semana normais, abrigava todos os moradores da pensão durante as refeições.

"Não sabia que gostava dessa tecnologia".

"_Hunf,_ são esses jovens. Acabam influenciando a gente em tudo. Sabia que tenho até um namorado virtual? Ele mora em Lyon. _Hahaha..._".

Camus não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la tão feliz com aqueles óculos de aros grossos e fios de silicone nas hastes que circundavam seu pescoço.

"E você, rapaz? Solteiro por mais quanto tempo?".

"Não estou preocupado com isso agora, Olímpia. Sinceramente, só quero que aqueles dois se entendam de uma vez para que depois eu possa pensar na minha vida".

"Entendo. Bem... eu acho que em breve você conseguirá a paz que tanto almeja".

"Assim espero".

Um homem apareceu na porta da cozinha com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Boa noite Olímpia. Boa noite sogro".

"Olá, Ikki" – cumprimentou Camus com um sorriso simples enquanto apertava a mão do homem e recebia tapas leves em suas costas – "Já vai raptar minha filha?".

"Precisamente" – anunciou – "**Catarina, onde estão suas malas**?" – ele gritou para ela lá na sala.

A moça apareceu o mais breve que pode.

"Ikki, vamos ficar mais um pouco! O Shiryu está muito chateado".

"_Ahhh_, não se preocupe. Esse aí logo vai melhorar. Às vezes xinga o mundo, outra bate a cabeça na parede, hora puxa o canivete e diz que vai cortar os pulsos... JÁ FALEI PARA ELE SER HOMEM E ENCARAR ISSO DE FRENTE" – grita para a sala.

"Você é um ótimo amigo, Ikki" – ela replicou decepcionada e cruzando os braços.

"Mas, o que você quer que eu faça? Eu estou aqui há uma semana tentando conforta-lo. Ele vai até a China na segunda e vai resolver isso".

"Estou preocupada com ele".

"Pense assim, querida: o máximo que pode acontecer é ele ser deserdado e ter que ir morar na floresta com os pandas".

"_**HAHAHA**_**, IKKI! VOCÊ É MUITO ENGRAÇADO**" – urrou Shiryu da sala.

"Bom, acho melhor nós irmos mesmo. Depois dessa, acho que quem não vai querer papo é ele" – disse Catarina.

"Mas já?" – perguntou Olímpia.

"Sim!" – ela disse indo cumprimentá-la com um beijo – "Até amanhã, Olímpia".

"Até".

O homem ruivo desviava o olhar para a galinha carijó ornamental que ficava sobre a geladeira da cozinha e parecia estar se divertindo muito quando sentiu a moça depositar um beijo gentil sobre sua testa.

"Até amanhã... pai".

"Até amanhã, filha" – ele sorriu quase de maneira imperceptível e sentiu uma alegria muito grande consumi-lo.

"Tchau, pessoal. Eu não vou dar beijinho em você, Camus" – disse Ikki com escárnio.

"Não se incomode" – retrucou o Francês no mesmo tom.

O casal deixou a cozinha e se despediu dos presentes que se encontravam no outro ambiente e quando Catarina abriu a porta da sala teve uma agradável surpresa que não tivera tempo nem de apertar a campainha.

"SHUN!" – ela atirou-se ao pescoço dele e deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto de mármore.

Hyoga estava de costas para o batente e todas as pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor da porta para recebê-lo. Mediante a tal situação o loiro só pode fazer uma coisa: correr para o banheiro e se esconder lá.

"Por que não falou que ia chegar mais cedo? Eu ia buscar você".

"Sabia que Catarina ia aparecer e imaginei que vocês quisessem a noite de folga para o casal" – ele abraçou o irmão – "A propósito, mamãe está te intimando para levá-la até ela o mais rápido possível. Ela quer saber quem vai ser a mulher a gerar os netinhos dela".

"_Hunf,_ essa mania que ela tem de controlar tudo".

"Não liga não, Tata. Mamãe é um amor de pessoa".

"Olá, Shun" – disse Shiryu dando um abraço no amigo.

"O que você tem? Ta com uma cara de pastel!".

"Só tenho essa! _Hehe_" – sorri forçado.

"Onde estão os outros? _Seiya_, _Jabu, Ichi, Nachi_?".

"Eles são uns problemas. Ficaram fazendo doce com horário do avião, porque resolveram na última hora fazer uma festa de despedida... resolvi vir sozinho. Mas, eles chegam amanhã".

"Bem, eu vou dormir" – disse Shiryu já se recolhendo para seus aposentos.

"O que? Vocês ainda não foram embora?" – perguntou Camus vendo Catarina e Ikki parados à porta – "_Ah!_ Olá, Shun".

"Oi, Camus" – cumprimentaram-se com um aperto de mão – "Como vai? Soube que você e Hyoga se entenderam. Fico feliz por vocês".

"Obrigado. Sim! Ele, inclusive, está aqui".

"Hyoga está aqui?" – os olhos dele deram um lampejo diferente – "Que bom, preciso falar com ele".

"Shun, meu anjo de candura" – Olímpia apareceu e depositando um beijo na tez pálida do jovem fazendo-o se abaixar.

"Bom, vamos embora, Ikki" – pediu Catarina – "Amanhã nos falamos melhor, Shun".

"Certo. Até".

Ikki e Catarina ganharam as ruas de Paris, os dias estavam mais longos e sol estava indo embora da grande capital, mas deixando uma noite quente e agradável.

"E agora, _Catarina Alexei Lantier_? O que quer fazer?" – perguntou o namorado abraçando-a – "Eu odeio admitir, mas senti sua falta. Não sei me livrar bem com aquele forno elétrico".

"_Haha_, foi só para isso que sentiu saudades de mim?".

"Na verdade, você também sabe fazer coisas legais com as mãos" – cochichou peralta – "Massagens aromáticas".

Ela parou e fitou-o no fundo dos olhos azuis e disse:

"_Je t'aime_".

Sentiu ser abraçado pelo tronco e ela afundar quase que totalmente o rosto em seu casaco como se quisesse entrar dentro do peito dele e ficar lá para nunca mais sair. O que ela não sabia é que já morava ali, em um lugar bem quentinho, apertado, mas que era só dela e naquela noite ele descobriu que ninguém iria tirá-la dali. Dentro do coração dele para nunca mais sair. Ele correspondeu o gesto, passou por tudo aquilo como em um turbilhão, mas não disse nada. Apenas um gato vira-lata miava em cima de algum telhado tirando a paz do bairro.

Ali, quase embaixo de um poste de luz, Catarina falou para Ikki o que nunca tinha tido coragem de dizer a ele antes e sabia que o homem que amava correspondia, pois podia ouvir o coração descompassado dele acelerar de forma considerável. Fora lindo até o gato vira-lata cair em uma lata de lixo, fazendo um estardalhaço e eles voltarem à realidade.

Ele a guiou de mãos dadas e em silencio até a moto que estava estacionada na rua de trás, apenas seus sapatos ecoando pelo asfalto.

* * *

"Olá, Hyoga" – disse Shun da porta da cozinha quando viu que este sondava o ambiente para ver se ele tinha chegado. 

"_Hãn_... Oi, Shun. Tudo bom? Estava no banheiro!".

"Eu sei, você está lá há três horas".

O rapaz corou um pouco e sorriu desconcertado:

"Sério? Nossa, como o tempo voa! Como foi o Japão?".

"Ótimo".

Ele não queria admitir, mas a verdade é que estava se escondendo dele a noite toda e fez isso da forma mais infantil que pode.

"Seu pai pediu para você ligar para ele amanhã. Fiquei feliz em saber que vocês se acertaram".

"Ele é um cara legal".

"Imagino que sim".

Eles suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e o silêncio fora tão instantâneo que não conseguiram ficar sem dizer nada por muito mais tempo.

"Eu quero conversar com você".

"_Hum... _é o que estamos fazendo, não é?".

Shun ignorou o comentário e prosseguiu. Não queria tocar no assunto logo de cara, mas depois de tanto tempo sem falar com o rapaz com os devidos modos tomara a decisão de deixar as coisas bem claras, assim, pelo menos, limparia sua mente e poderia viver em paz.

"Sabe, eu fui para o Japão, espaireci, estou menos esgotado e pronto para começar um novo semestre e tudo o mais... Bem, eu sou bem resolvido com a minha sexualidade desde os meus dezesseis anos. Mas, eu não posso cobrar a mesma postura de você. Sei lá, eu nunca achei que você fosse muito _hétero_".

"Por que não?".

"Porque tava sempre sozinho, eu sabia que você se sentia atraído por aquela loirinha lá do seu projeto, a Freya, mas você não demonstrava muito e eu nunca te vi com outra garota".

"Eu já tive várias namoradas".

"Sei disso. Eu também. Na verdade, eu só tive algo sério apenas com mulheres porque com homens, _haha_".

Hyoga moveu-se desconfortável no sofá em que acabara de sentar e o olhou.

"Bom, o que eu quero falar para você é o seguinte: eu gosto de você. Já disse isso uma vez, mas repito porque eu acho que você vale a pena".

"Porque você se esforça tanto, Shun? Eu não sou... eu não posso retribuir a isso".

Shun colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e suspirou bem fundo, mais uma vez.

"Então, eu não posso fazer mais nada...".

"Você sabe, eu e você... O que?" – Hyoga achou que não tinha entendido bem. Shun estava desistindo _dele?_ - "Por quê?".

"Porque se você gostasse de mim não pensava duas vezes, mas você não corresponde".

Hyoga fitou o chão e desatou a falar:

"Eu nunca pensei direito nisso, não sei... não penso em homens, não viro o pescoço na rua quando um bonito passa e nunca senti atração por nenhum dos meus companheiros de pensão" – finalizou sincero.

"Eu entendo" – disse Shun sóbrio e sem demonstrar em nenhum momento que iria cair aos prantos.

"Mas... você me apoiou bastante quando eu cheguei sozinho em Paris. Sei lá de onde você tirava forças para ser assim, tão decidido. Eu sai da minha cidade natal no interior da França, você mudou de país. Assumido, forte, essa sempre foi a imagem que eu fiz sobre você...".

"_MAS eu não posso corresponder, afinal, você tem algo a mais entre suas pernas e, por um acaso, é igual ao meu._ Vamos encerrar o papo por aqui, Hyoga...".

"Eu ia completar que, na verdade, ao contrário dos outro você tem... é andrógino".

"Como?".

"Sabe, seus traços são tão femininos! Você me lembra muito uma mulher, só quando você solta essa voz grossa que eu acordo e lembro que você é homem".

"Não é o primeiro a dizer isso!" – satiriza e cruza os braços – "Mas, eu sou um **homem**! Completo, dos pés a cabeça, de corpo e alma".

"Se não fosse seria mais fácil, entretanto, bem menos...".

"Hyoga, o que você quer? Fala logo" – pediu impacientando-se.

"Depoisdaquelebeijoeufiqueiemdúvida!". – falou rápido demais e Shun teve alguma dificuldade para entender, mas conseguiu decifrar o que ele disse:

"Está com dúvida" – concluiu – "Isso é de cada um, não posso ajudá-lo".

"Talvez... possa" – prosseguiu inseguro – "Eu transei com uma garota da faculdade durante as férias. Uma não, várias".

"Obrigado Hyoga, estou bem melhor agora" – replicou irônico – "E foi bom?".

"Foi ótimo. Eu gostei daquilo... de todos".

"_Hum_... que bom" – replicou Shun forçando um sorriso – "**Que tipo de palhaço é você?**".

"Só que, depois de tudo, ainda estava faltando _algo_".

"Algo?" – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Escute aqui, Hyoga...".

"Olha, eu fui tirar a prova dos nove. Eu gosto de mulher, mas descobri que gosto de algo a mais... certo, não foi exatamente só o algo a mais que me fez acordar. Foi você! Ninguém nunca... falou que gostava de mim".

Shun ergueu o olhar um pouco vermelho. Talvez raiva e pudor o consumissem, mas os olhos verdes começavam a piscar por um momento: estaria acordado?

"Não sei se sou forte para agüentar a pressão social e tudo o mais, mas... eu também sei que não vou me sentir bem se te ver com outro cara de novo".

"Outro cara?".

"Há um tempo atrás, mas não quero lembrar daquela cena bizarra" – retribuiu cruzando os braços – "Mas... acho que eu quero tentar!" - ergueu-se.

Dessa vez foi Shun a se colocar defronte do rapaz que era cerca de dez centímetros mais alto que ele e encarou-o.

Hyoga não conseguia mais mexer um único músculo e seu coração deu um salto quando sentiu a mão firme de Shun vagar para seu ombro. Não era delicada como a de uma mulher, era mais forte, pesada e quente, absurdamente quente. Sentiu-a caminhar para trás de seu pescoço e enroscar-se atrás de seu cabelo loiro com um pouco de força – pelo menos, mais força do que estava acostumado – e o rosto do rapaz aproximar-se do seu e apoderar-se de sua boca.

Assustou-se. "Não sabia" como agir, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ser explorado pelo homem. A barba recém feita ainda tinha certo vestígio e podia senti-la a pinicar seu rosto. Não era um busto avantajado que sentia roçar seu peito, mas um tórax igual ao seu, talvez um pouco menos talhado, mais reto. Duas cinturas finas encontravam-se – sem postura de encaixe -, despertando-lhe um sentido que tivera poucas vezes na vida. Não, Shun não era uma mulher. Seus braços não eram tão lisos e sim mais troncudos, fortes e peludos. Não era nada do que estava acostumado. E como aquela sensação de novidade era estranha, correspondendo voluntariamente e involuntariamente as carícias do outro rapaz. No entanto, não conseguiu fechar os olhos, pois queria se ver fazendo aquilo, perceber se era realmente o que queria pra ele.

"É isso que quer?" – falou Shun apreensivo, mas não tão sério quanto estava antes, após se soltar dele.

Hyoga virou o rosto, suspirou, pensou por um instante, mas não retribuiu a pergunta.

"Pensa MAIS um pouco e quando decidir de vez vem falar comigo" – distanciou-se e já ia para seu quarto.

"Eu sinto falta do meu amigo Shun. Se eu não optar por...".

"Vamos voltar como era antes" - suspirou - "Antes de tudo você **é** meu amigo e esses meses que a gente ficou sem se falar... foi muito chato, cara!" - forçou um sorriso - "Noite!".

"Noite".

* * *

"Shun?" – perguntou Camus piscando algumas vezes diante do rosto de Hyoga enquanto dividiam um lanche próximo ao anoitecer na casa do professor. 

"É. Acho que vou mostrar _Bordeaux_ a ele daqui a algum tempo".

"_Hum_... só vocês?".

Pais deviam ser mais ingênuos às vezes.

"Se alguém da pensão quiser ir também tudo bem. É que por enquanto só comentei com ele!".

"Hum...".

"E você, pai? Quer ir conosco?".

"Eu? De jeito nenhum". – frisou com afinco.

Hyoga não insistiu e continuou a mexer o leite com dedicação de um feiticeiro, evitando olhá-lo. O ruivo não era tão bobo e mesmo desconfiado de que alguma coisa se passara entre o filho e o jovem, preferiu não sondá-lo e deixa-lo mais sem graça. Afinal de contas era a vida dele e Hyoga já era maior de idade. Fosse qual fosse sua opção, ele respeitaria – um pouco inseguro se isso poderia ser bom para o loiro -, mas teria que aceitar. Afinal, conseguiu permitir que sua filha dividisse apartamento com um japonês excêntrico, qual era o mal de aceitar outras coisas também?

A campainha tocou e o dono da casa gritou para o visitante:

"PODE ENTRAR, CATARINA!".

Pés delicados ecoaram pela casa e a loira apareceu na porta da cozinha segurando uma caixa nas mãos.

"Adivinhem!".

"O que?" – perguntou Camus virando-se de perfil para ver a moça se aproximando – "Fita de vídeo?".

"DVD" – ela sorriu e não demorou a ocupar uma cadeira que já se acostumara a usufruir de seu encosto – "Que tal? Pelo menos poderíamos passar esse resto de noite juntos".

"Eu topo! Estou com a cabeça rodando" – disse Hyoga sincero, tocando os cabelos loiros com a mão espalmada.

"Não é para menos. Essas baladas estão te matando. Tata, porque não freqüenta essas às vezes?".

"Gosto de um programa mais caseiro você sabe! Hyoga que gosta de cair de cabeça na noite".

"Na noite... no carro...".

"Aquilo foi um acidente! Só!" – replicou já incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

"E, tira uma dúvida minha, porque agora resolveu deixar a barba crescer?".

"_Hum..._ cansei daquela cara lisa! Resolvi mudar" – replicou passando a mão pelo seu próprio rosto uma vez que a barba loira ocupava apenas parte da lateral do queixo – "Ficou bom, Tata?".

"Ficou lindo" – disse sorridente – "É bom mudar um pouco".

"Certo, então que tal pedirmos uma pizza?" – sugeriu Camus sorridente e dando um último gole em sua bebida fria.

"Pizza?" – zombou Hyoga – "Aquela coisa gordurosa, recheada de extrato de tomate sem marca, legumes vencidos e tudo aquilo que vai me matar aos quarenta e cinco anos de enfarte?".

"_Bom_, se você não quiser, eu posso preparar algo mais refinado. Peixe? Devo ter salmão e..." – planejava o homem levando o comentário mais a sério do que deveria.

"Estou brincando! Pode ser pizza sim" – sorriu vendo o homem se levantar e ir até o outro ambiente – "E o Ikki?".

"Desmaiado em casa depois de passar o dia inteiro do estágio. Pediu pelo amor de uma força maior que o deixasse em casa e não o arrastasse para nenhum barzinho para beber porque ele só quer dormir".

"Você não se incomoda com essas crises dele não?".

"Eu tenho que entender! Ele trabalha muito e eu sei que gosta de ficar sozinho às vezes. Até porque, o Shun sempre passa lá em casa de sexta-feira à noite" – sorriu - "E pense: agora vai ficar tudo em família, não é?".

Hyoga se fingiu de desentendido enquanto sentia os olhos verdes e penetrantes da irmã em seu rosto.

"Já pedi a comida" – disse o homem mais velho carregando o telefone sem fio na mão e depositando sobre a mesa – "Espero que gostem de tomate seco".

"Tudo bem" – falaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo e se entreolhando em seguida enquanto riam em uníssono.

"Catarina, convidei seu irmão para vir morar comigo. O que você acha?".

"Eu acho ótimo. E mais econômico sem dúvida!" – vira-se na cadeira para ver o loiro – "E ai? Você aceitou?".

"Vou pensar, mas acho que vou acabar aceitando".

"Eu ia ficar muito feliz" – falou sem querer – "Bom, o que leva dois jovens bonitos ficarem em casa em uma sexta-feira à noite com um homem como eu?".

"Você é nosso pai. Isso já basta!" – declarou a garota sorridente se levantando e indo até ele – "Bem, eu me sinto muito feliz por poder dizer isso com todas as letras hoje em dia: Sim! Você é meu pai".

"NOSSO pai" – completou Hyoga com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Um orgulho sem tamanho preencheu o peito de Camus e ele sentiu uma felicidade imensa invadi-lo. Não fez menção de abraçá-los, sendo que um olhar agradecido era o máximo que conseguia demonstrar.

"Chega de drama! Vamos assistir isso aqui logo".

Eles passaram a ver o filme, um tempo depois à comida chegou e depois que todos se alimentaram Camus voltou a desligar as luzes da sala. Sentara-se só no tapete peludo com um monte de almofadas para permitir que Hyoga e Catarina ficassem mais confortáveis nos sofás.

Quando o filme terminou e apenas uma musica doce acompanhava os créditos do fim da sessão ele se levantou com dificuldade para acender as luzes.

"Um bom filme com certeza. A filosofia embutida por trás é algo fascinante. Vocês puderam perceber as alegorias gregas? Com certeza, a protagonista me lembrou muito Antígona de Sófocles enquanto...".

Quando conseguiu chegar ao interruptor parou de falar instantaneamente: os dois estavam dormindo tranquilamente, cada um em seu lugar respectivo.

"_Bom,_ será que só eu gostei do filme?" – passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e compridos, puxando a franja para trás enquanto suspirava tranquilamente, fitando-os.

Foi até seu quarto e voltou para sala algum tempo depois com dois cobertores quentes. Cobriu primeiro Catarina: estava encolhida e com os cabelos loiros bagunçados sobre a almofada.

Camus sorriu ao vê-la daquele jeito tão tranqüilo e depositou um beijo na testa da moça, afinal, talvez não conseguisse fazer isso se ela estivesse acordada.

"Boa noite, filha".

Virou-se para o outro sofá em que o rapagão de 1,70 m estava, virado de barriga para cima e com a boca um pouco entreaberta. Cobriu-o também e deu um beijo na bochecha deste, arrumando sua franja loira.

"Boa noite, filho".

Foi até a cozinha e deu uma olhada no relógio que estava no alto da parede, acendeu a luz e viu o telefone sobre a mesa e decidiu que logo iria guardá-lo na base. Começou a agasalhar a bagunça de copos e pratos sujos que iriam para a lava-louça pela manhã e enquanto estava de costas, virado para a pia, faltando vinte minutos para a meia-noite, ouviu seu telefone tocar:

"_Deve ser o Ikki querendo saber de Catarina" _– pensou enquanto enxugava as mãos às pressas com medo de que o barulho acordasse os filhos.

"Alô? Ikki, não se preocupe. Catarina vai dormir aqui".

"Ikki? Ta bêbado é? _Hahaha_... Camus, quando eu te vi pela última vez você não era de beber, sabia?".

"Quem é?" – perguntou com dificuldade para reconhecer a voz.

"Mas, é assim que você trata seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo? Sou eu: Milo".

"Milo! Quanto tempo! Como você está?".

"Bem, bem... Tenho algumas boas novas para te contar: vou me casar em Maio! Dá para acreditar? EU! CASADO! _Hahaha_...".

"Meus parabéns! Espero que esteja ligando para avisar que vai mandar o convite e não para cobrar o presente".

"O juízo que você faz de mim é impressionante. Mas, me fale, quais são as novidades?".

"As novidades?" – Camus rumou para a porta da cozinha e foi até o corredor com o intuito de fechar a porta da sala onde seus filhos estavam – "Milo, você não tem idéia da peça que a vida me pregou!" – deu uma última olhada carinhosa para dentro do ambiente e encostou a porta devagar – "Eu tenho dois filhos: Hyoga e Catarina...".

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Quero agradecer ao apoio e carinho que recebi e dizer que foi um prazer imenso escrever essa fic. Sou realmente realizada por ter conseguido concluir mais esse trabalho e saber que vocês riram, choraram e se emocionaram junto comigo.

Eu sei que algumas informações não foram plenamente fechadas, mas a idéia é justamente que a história continue por si só, pois a vida é assim e a história de uma vida só termina com a morte, então, deixei alguns conflitos em aberto. A propósito, quem sabe - mas isso são planos futuros - eu não elabore uma continuação para as vidas de Camus, Hyoga e Catarina.

Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_07/09/07_


End file.
